The Darkness Reborn
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: Naruto was used as a sacrifice to kill off the Kyubi. In death he expected the peace he deserved, but was rejected by the gods to a fate worse than death. There he gained a power that had been long dormant and will return as an entity that even the gods themselves fear. Multiple crossovers, Harem, Lemons, Gore, Rape scenes, Incest.
1. Rise of the Darkness

(A/N: People may be wondering why do I keep starting stories before I finish the others I am working on, and the answer to that is simply cause I don't want to lose the idea over time so I work on them a bit to not only keep the idea for later as well as securing the name I want for the story before someone else snags it, but to build hype for the story as well. It gets a bit of a fan-base and then when I write the next chapter people are happy about it. Also I took the beginning bit from the story 'Naruto: The Betrayed' by Jay Frost, with permission of course, since I like how he started the story out. Mine will go in another direction, or at least I hope it does since I only read a few chapters of the story and then this idea hit me out of the blue. So I hope you enjoy my latest story!)

Naruto had arrived at the village after he had successfully beaten Sasuke who had defected in a vain attempt to gain more power which was promised to him by Orochimaru. The fight had been long and hard on him since Sasuke had been trained while his own training had been nearly nonexistent since so many in the village hated him for the Biju sealed up in his body, so he was very proud of himself for completing his second A-rank mission. But as soon as he had stepped through the gates of the village of Konoha, Sasuke was plucked from his grasp without warning or any form of thank you and Tsunade herself gave the blond boy a solid chop to the back of the neck. The only words Naruto could get out before he succumbed to the blackness were "Why?"

Naruto woke up hearing fuzzy voices like you would hear from a radio with very terrible reception, and supremely light sensitive eyes that made him squint in pain for a minute to reacclimatize. Soon enough though, everything came into full focus and he saw that he was simply sitting in a chair in the center of the Konoha council hall, and as he sat there he heard so much yelling was going on around him.

"Straight out execution is far too merciful to this stupid little shit! He almost ended the Uchiha line. The little fucker needs to die a slow agonizing death!"

"Why waste time trying to torture the bastard when he can spend all of eternity burning in the pits of the deepest parts of hell, so there really is no need to delay him to his long overdue death!"

Those were but of a few of the things that he heard from the council members surrounding him along with the Clan heads and no matter which side he listened to boded well for the blond hero. Everyone quieted down though when the doors leading into the room swung open to reveal a stone faced Tsunade and Jiraiya. They both took their respective seats at the front of the table and everyone faced Naruto seated in the middle.

Tsunade stood up to signify that she was speaking and read off the only thing on the agenda for the meeting, "The execution of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto will now be decided."

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head at hearing both his name combined with the Yondaime's and that he was facing execution. He didn't know which surprised him more right now. The fact that he was related to the man in some way or the fact that he had done something to warrant execution in the first place. What had he done? He had no idea what it was he had done no matter how hard he thought about it, so he voiced his concerns.

"Baa-chan what the hell is going on!? I haven't done anything wrong here!"

In record time, Tsunade's face went from emotionless to one of cold fury etched across her face and she hissed out, "You will hold your tongue! Address me in such a manner again and I will shatter your jaw for your disrespect!"

Naruto winced at the anger in her voice, but what is this all about he still couldn't figure out what was going on. "Fine, Hokage-sama what is this all about?" the blond can control himself when he needs to and a threat of a shattered jaw is a good reason for some self-control.

Naruto winced at the level of anger in her voice, but what is this was all about he still couldn't figure out what was going on. "Fine, Hokage-sama what is this all about?" the blond could control himself when he needed to, and a threat of a shattered jaw was a good reason for some self-control.

Most of the anger had left the features of the Godaime and she then returned back to being emotionless, "You have been deemed expendable and you are to be trialed and executed for the crimes of your Biju."

Our blond hero's jaw dropped to the ground as he heard her say that, "But Baa-chan, I'm not the Kyuubi! Ask my friends, I haven't done anything wrong to deserve death!"

The council erupted into laughter as they heard him say this, yet stopped when Tsunade spoke up between the throes of laughter, "I haven't laughed that hard in years so I will forgive your insult, but I would never be the grandmother to a demon such as yourself. And you have no friends, it was all a lie to secure your undying loyalty to Konoha, but now your uselessness has come to an end so we can drop the act entirely. Your execution will correlate with the return of the Yondaime as he retakes the mantle of Hokage. But actually I will let him explain the plan himself."

With those words being said, a bright yellow flash happened that revealed Minato the Yondaime Hokage standing next to his wife Kushina and children, Menma, who looked identical to Naruto except for the Kyuubi jinchuriki markers on his cheeks that looked like whiskers, and a slightly younger girl named Naruko she had shoulder length hair, red like her mother and a soft featured face. Many whispers and hushed gasps floated amongst the room as people stared upon a supposedly long dead figure and his family.

"Greetings honorable council. It is true that I am Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. I had faked my death along with my wife and son to move into exile as to not trigger the legendary rage of Kyuubi. With the Kyuubi sealed within Naruto for a few years it enabled the jinchuriki seal to link my former son and Biju together on a spiritual level, and only when they were finally fully combined could I return to finally slay the Biju once and for all."

With all the pieces finally coming into place in his head, his name being read as Namikaze and the Yondaime himself saying he was his former son, Naruto surged from his seat with a scream intent on causing some sort of bodily harm to repay his Father for leaving him stuck with Kyuubi, but he didn't get more than two steps before green light shot from the Shodaime's necklace and bound his arms legs and head from moving.

Minato chuckled at seeing Naruto lying on the floor struggling against the chakra bonds, "I am glad that necklace even after all this time still keeps demon chakra contained. Your execution will be long and arduous. I will personally see to it myself. I have waited fifteen years in exile waiting for the time where I can return to my people and tomorrow I shall enjoy finally ridding the world of Kyuubi once and for all." and with that he walked up to Naruto as he had maneuvered into a kneeling position. Minato knelt to be eye level with Naruto and said "Enjoy your last hours on earth Kyuubi, and if my son is able to hear me I would like to humbly thank you and apologize for what I will do, but why the hell am I even saying this in the first place since my first son died when I started the fusion with the demon when he was a baby."

Minato stood straight after that and grabbed the back of Naruto's head and brought the younger blond's face to his quickly moving knee and a resounding crack from the sudden breaking of a nose was heard by all in the room. And then the grinding noise as he ground his knee into the shattered bone and cartilage. Blood quickly escaped from the broken skin and poured down Naruto's face. He didn't make a sound through the entire ordeal, since he was resolved to not let them see the pain he felt on the inside, the powerful blow had caused his brain to bruise and swell forcing him into unconsciousness…

(The next day in Konoha)

The streets were flooded with people both shinobi as well as civilian, as an announcement called for the attendance of the village inhabitants in the open market place. Everyone was waiting for what the Hokage had gathered them there for in the first place. Soon enough an ANBU walked into the square and with a quick cry of "Mokuton" a large stage and gallows was erected in front of all of them and the Hokage marched onto the stage to address the people.

Gazing over the crowd, Tsunade picked up each face and smiled once she saw the entire populace of the village had showed up, bar the ninja on missions and villagers out on business. She addressed the gathered, "People of Konoha! Today I stand before you as your Hokage, but without you all there would be no Konoha. Together we are unstoppable! Fifteen years ago the Kyuubi attacked our home and we would not yield to its demonic power. We brought the demon to its knee's so that one day it would suffer as we did all those years ago and end its life so that it will never cause harm again. Today we see the final step in the death of Kyuubi and raise ourselves above all others, superior to all!" during her speech there were chants of praise and loyalty "KO-NO-HA!" the crowd screamed getting worked into a frenzy. "Each ninja that fell to the beast will never die, THEY ARE NOT DEAD, THEY LIVE IN US, THEY LIVE IN...KONOHA!" roars of cheers so deafening thinking was made all but impossible with the intrusion of the cheering. "Bring out the Demon!" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto was bound with his hands behind his back and the Shodaime's necklace secured tightly to his neck to prevent any resistance of any kind. He was pelted with food, trash, rocks, as well as anything that the crowd could get a hold of. He made it to the stage and was knelt on the edge before the crowd. Naruto watched the crowd as everybody he knew screamed with chants of "Konoha" and "Murderer" were some of the loudest out there.

Tsunade stepped next to Naruto, which brought the crowd to a dull roar as she continued her speech, "People of Konoha! Here is the Kyuubi fused with a human into a solid form. Today we shall carve out our revenge for each man and woman torn from us. Today we finally send it into the depths of the abyss to suffer in an eternity of pain!"

The ANBU lead Naruto over to the rope hanging from the gallows and secured it around his neck fairly tight, with a signal the rope was pulled from the other end and Naruto was yanked into the air and lowered back into a standing position and was jerked back into the air and held for half a minute. Seconds from passing out, they lowered him and undid the noose. Naruto was then dragged to a table near the edge for the crowd to get a good view. His hands were freed and retied above his head. The lack of oxygen and disorientation proved to weaken him, so he put up little effort. Next a kunai was heated blazing red and agonizingly slowly cut through the skin of his abdomen cauterizing each blood carrying vessel to prevent him from bleeding out. During this process the amassed crowd was deathly silent wanting to hear the pleas from the demon, for it to beg for his life only to be denied his screams since Naruto remained deathly silent the entire time. Alas, they would wait an eternity since not a sound escaped the lips of Naruto except the sparse groan when the kunai hit a nerve cluster.

After the cutting of his abdomen was complete the executioners slowly removed each organ and loose flesh from the open body cavity. The same red hot kunai was used to prolong his pain and stave of the loss of blood as each organ was cut out. Finally, once his stomach area was emptied of all organs, they sprinkled a mixture of salt and sulfur to draw out the screams they craved for. Again not a sound was heard, only blood passed his drenched red lips. Infuriated Tsunade stepped forth to introduce the final player in this sick display of savagery, "I bring forth the long thought dead, the defeater of Kyuubi himself! the Yondaime!" and a bright yellow flash erupted next to her, and none other than the Yondaime himself stood with his arms to the sky and the crowd immediately grew into cheers and praise to the once thought fallen Hokage.

Minato stepped next to the bloody table and the masses quieted as he spoke, "The Kyuubi so long ago stomped upon our noble people and watched the life leave their eyes, and now I shall watch the life leave its eyes." With that the ANBU picked up the almost comatose Naruto and knelt him at the feet of the Namikaze. Minato brought one of his famous tri-pronged kunai from his hip pouch and set it to the throat of Naruto. With a quick slash a torrent of rich crimson liquid sprayed out of the wound. Naruto quickly toppled onto his back gasping for air that couldn't pass the blood since it was too thick to pass through.

With his last few moments of life our bloodied blond hero watched the glee in Minato's eyes grow as said man stomped on his chest forcing even more of the life liquid to spray onto the stage for all to see.

Soon the streams of blood slowed and lessened in strength before nothing came from the slice except drops, and with the stopping of the flow of blood so did the life of one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, vessel and tied spirit of the Kyuubi…

(Unknown Realm)

Naruto woke up with a startle as he instinctively grabbed his neck since he had just had it slit by his father not that long ago. Yet to his shock, he noticed that the wounds he suffered were gone, and yet he felt strange in a way that he was unsure of. It was then that he noticed that he was glowing with a slight red energy and his nails were now sharp claws. He felt so much stronger than he had been while alive and he was unsure as to why. It then dawned on him what his father had said about the seal on him merging his soul with the Kyuubi's so that he could be killed. So it seemed that he had succeeded in his endeavors and merged them together. As he sat there in a realm that was void of anything as far as the eye could see his anger grew as he remembered every second of pain that had ever been inflicted upon his person throughout his entire life. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he remembered all the pain he had suffered to try and make the people see him as a human instead of as a monster that they had said he was.

In that moment he felt the last of his tears fall from his eyes as the rage within him grew. He pounded the ground as he screamed in rage and swore at the top of his lungs that he would find a way to gain his revenge, but not only towards his old village, no… his old prison, since ones village was ones' home, and a home was where you felt safe. And the Leaf village did not feel safe to him in any sense of the word. He would hunt down anyone who thought like his old prison and make them suffer as they had probably made others suffer. As his rage grew, his power rose higher as it did.

"Such a hard life you have lived," said a voice behind him. Naruto looked to see who else was here with him in this strange place since there was nothing there before when he had looked. He saw a bright light that forced him to shield his eyes for a bit since it was so bright, but it eventually passed to the point that he saw a woman there of immense beauty that was beyond explanation or words.

"Who are you," growled Naruto as he was still in such a sour mood from the events he was forced to suffer through, "and what is this place?"

"This is the land known as Purgatory," said the woman as she landed on the ground. As she did, the ground lit up as she walked towards him and held his chin with her hand so that she could peer into his eyes. Naruto was unable to look away for both the reasons that she wouldn't let him and even if he could move his head she was too beautiful to look away from. "And it is the place where the most important of souls pass through so as to be judged by me personally."

"And who are you," asked Naruto.

"I am known as Kami," said the woman as she let go of his face and stepped away from him.

"So do I finally get some peace that I deserve and get to ascend to the heavens above," sighed Naruto since if this was Kami, she would be able to see into his heart and mind and see that he was innocent of all that his abusers had said he was guilty of.

"I wish it was that simple," said Kami with a heavy heart.

"What do you mean," said Naruto as he did not like where this conversation was going.

"While it is true that your soul is deserving of the Heavens," said Kami as she circled around him with her hands behind her back, "I am afraid that you can't enter it."

"Why," growled Naruto since he would not be denied what was rightfully his since he was innocent.

"Because of the seal you had placed on you by your father, your soul has merged with the demon that once resided within you. Because of that reason you cannot ascend into the heavens and I have no choice but to send you into the depths of hell to suffer for the sins of the Kyuubi."

"So I must suffer from the actions of my father not only in life but in death as well!?" shouted Naruto who was furious about what she had said. He was innocent and she was going to send him to hell anyways.

"I am afraid so."

"And who are you to sentence me as such!?"

"Hold your tongue you insolent brat," said Kami as the ground around her began to crack as she got angry, "for you are addressing a god!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it bitch! Send me Hell itself!?

Kami grew angry at being addressed as such by this mortal and made her anger known by slapping him hard across the face.

"I had felt bad for you at first, but after that little upset I am now over it." She said as she composed herself once more since a god needed to look the part.

"And is that supposed to mean anything," said Naruto as he spit the blood in his mouth out at her feet, "cause you do not scare me." Naruto wasn't really aware of it at the moment, but while he was the dominant part of the merging of the two souls, his anger was gifted to him by the Kyuubi himself. His rage only grew by the second since he was doomed to suffer from the actions of others and as his fury grew, the ground around him glowed red and cracked as it did when Kami became angry herself. "My entire life I have suffered for something that was not my fault. I was cursed to bear the burden of containing a demon in my gut that I had no say on the matter since I was nothing more than a newborn child with no voice of his own to stop the man who not only ruined my life in its entirety but now his actions have caused me to suffer even in death! I will not stand for this!"

"You have no choice," said Kami as she summoned heavenly chains that wrapped around Naruto and held him down. Doing so made him remember his execution and his anger rose up once more as he did.

"Even though you may send me to suffer for an eternity," said Naruto as he felt as his body became squeezed by the chains around him, "I will return to find you! And when I do I will break you! I will make you suffer as I have suffered for years, and I will enjoy every single moment that you scream in pain!" Naruto's eyes glowed red as his rage reached his limit and he used the power behind it to break free from the chains that Kami had used to hold him. Kami looked at him in genuine surprise since he had just broken through her heavenly chains which should not have been possible in the first place. Yet she quickly recovered from the shock and used her power to encase him in a pyramid of heavenly energy.

"You have power that shouldn't exist," said Kami as she prepared the portal that would send Naruto to his final destination. "And because of that drastic measures must be taken to ensure that you stay sealed away. So instead of the depths of Hell itself, I am forced to send you to the realm of Mu where you will remain for Eternity alone." Kami then opened the portal leading into a realm of utter darkness and Spartan kicked him through it. All the while Naruto screamed that he would make her suffer once he returned, and continued to do so until she shut the portal and the sound of his voice was cut off so she no longer had to listen to his voice. Kami sighed after the portal sealed shut.

"The things I do for humanity itself. Well no matter, his soul will be devoured and that will be the end of that nuisance," said Kami as she used her power to repair the cracks in the area before she teleported herself back into her home in the Heavens…

(Mu)

Naruto screamed in rage as he floated in the endless darkness. He would find a way out of this realm and do as he had threatened to Kami. And as he floated endlessly his mind darkened since he would make her suffer by forcing her to watch as he killed off the race she loved so damn much. He would eliminate humanity to the point of extinction and he would revel in the fact he did so.

" **So finally a new body has arrived within this realm,"** said a voice that was sounding like a person was hissing the words.

"Oh great," said Naruto sarcastically, "and who is this might I ask? Is it another so called 'god' here to tell me that I must suffer for the sins of another and banish me to another plain of existence? Cause if so I want to know what could be possibly worse than the realm of Mu, which literally means Nothing!"

" **You are mistaken boy,"** hissed the voice again, **"I am no god. I have existed longer than time itself. The gods of this world are LIES!"** said the voice with power behind it that caused him to shake in fear since it was something he had no way to describe even if he had the time to try to.

"Why do you say that they are lies?"

" **The world as you knew it is not the way that it was nor is it the way that it is supposed to be. In the beginning there was simply the Darkness, which is what I am. And out of nowhere the light shines upon me and begins to dampen my power as well as my influence on everything. Over time I have found worthy vessels to gift my power to at a terrible cost to combat the forces of the light and for eons the balance was kept in the world. But over time newer 'gods' appeared and worked in unison to seal me away in this dimension that they made just for me. They think that they can use me as a PET or a SLAVE that will devour all they send here who is a threat to their power. And I do for I need to feed since my essence is waning in time. So boy, what have you done to find yourself within my realm?"**

Naruto explained to the Darkness how his life had been up to this point, and he somehow knew without visibly being able to see it that the Darkness was impressed with his power to stand up to Kami for even the shortest of times before he was sent here. Naruto now understood why he was sent here since she had expected the Darkness to just consume him like everything else it had done to over the eons.

" **Your power fascinates me boy,"** said the Darkness as it began to cover Naruto like a thick blanket, **"And I believe we can help each other here."**

"And how exactly do you plan to help me," said Naruto who was not really buying into what the Darkness was saying since it was obviously evil in ways he could only imagine.

" **I have been here far too long. Even though I have consumed those rarely banished into my realm, I have grown too weak and will soon perish. This was the idea for the gods of the world since with me gone they can mold reality as they wish it to be. I hold reality together by existing within it like a glue of immense strength and these gods wish to take my power for themselves. They have blessed their own creations known as humanity with their love and power throughout history while I try to usurp and undermine their attempts with those who bear my power. But my plan failed to yield the results I wished to happen and my children have been forced into hiding since humanity has taken over the world with the aid of the gods themselves. My children remain in hiding to this day and I cannot aid them as I am, so I must be reborn anew to set the balance right once more."**

"And how exactly are you planning to become reborn as you say," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "and also who exactly are your children?"

" **Those that humanity has deemed as monsters are my children. Vampires, Werewolves, Trolls, Etc. These are my children who had to hide themselves due to humanity's greed and desire to wipe them out."**

"And why don't your children fight back in some way to claim the land for themselves?"

" **The 'Gods' make it all but impossible for them to flourish or grow since they favor the humans so much."**

"And how many of these gods are there?"

" **There were thousands when I was sealed away in this realm, but I only sense three still left to this day. One I sense lives in a realm of light while another lives in the realm of man itself yet transports others above or below. And finally there is a god that rules below, and from him I sense so much hatred within him."**

"So say I accept this offer that you are offering me," said Naruto as he thought about it for a bit, "what exactly is the catch here? You must have some type of ulterior motive to offer me a deal of any sort."

" **You are the perfect being to use as a catalyst to begin the cycle of rebirth."**

"And when you say 'Rebirth' what exactly are you implying there?"

" **My powers shall be yours to command, and yet they will be limited at first since you will be stuck in human form for the first few thousand years. And yet once the transformation if finally complete, you will become as I once was and engulf the universe in the power of the Darkness once more."**

"Okay," said Naruto as he chuckled a bit, "I admit that your offer has gotten my interest. But I will only accept it if you tell me why exactly you are doing so."

" **It is simply because I refuse to wither away as the false gods planned for me. I will not die while they still live and with you as my successor to my power, they will cease to exist by your hands. And that is good enough for me to pass on."**

"Then if that is the reason, I accept your offer," said Naruto with a grin since he was so going to enjoy hurting Kami herself when he got his hands on her along with so many others out there. The Darkness then covered him up and solidified into a cocoon of sorts that put him asleep to allow it to seep into his being. As it did, the Darkness looked at the boy with so much potential and fully understood why Kami had sent him here to hopefully die by its power.

It was a long lost fact that long ago demons were far more rampant in the world before mankind ever came into being. It was only because of the fact that they followed only the will of the Darkness that the gods created humanity to serve them as well as to wage war against the demons that lived in the world. And for the longest of times the world was in a stalemate of monster vs humanity, but the gods found a way to seal the Darkness away into the realm of Mu and it had stayed there ever since. While it was stuck here, it was still able to see the world from the eyes of his children, but could offer no assistance or aid of any sort since all it could do was observe. So it did just that…

There was only ever one case in history of this happening, but the fact that it did frightened the gods since it jeopardized their positions of power that they had spent so long making for themselves in the absence of the Darkness. There was a young man, with one of the most pure of souls around that was possessed by one of the most powerful demons to exist at the time. The demon perished during the possession, but his power had gone to the kid who used it to fight other demons to protect mankind. The gods stayed out of the fight since they sensed that his power was enough to challenge their own and only came down once he had been killed himself. The human race had gone extinct and yet the so called gods of the world just sat and watched as it happened since they were afraid to die themselves…

How hypocritical of them…

But in the end, once the boy was dead, the gods finally descended upon the earth and killed the demons that existed still and remade humanity once more. The Darkness was seeing as what remained of his children perished, but a few hid themselves well enough to avoid extinction. And it was those that survived that were ancestors to the various monsters that lived today. They had tried to take out humanity long ago when they came to the realization that humanity was too greedy and would just take what they want from everything they could, but that war ended in failure since they were aided once more by their gods. So the monsters hid away once more to wait until the day that their own god would aid them and wipe out the infestation known as humanity off the face of the Earth itself…

And now the Darkness was able to grant his children their wish…

Naruto was just like that boy had been all so long ago. He was the purest soul to exist in the world, only trying to find acceptance from those who only hurt him. But he was merged with the foulest of demonic creatures by his own father, and thus another one of his kind was born to cause trouble once more. The Darkness felt itself fading away as the last of his power was being infused into the boy and its only regret was that it couldn't see what he would do to the world. And with that thought, the Darkness faded from existence, reborn into his new body. And as it did, Naruto opened his eyes, ones filled with a deadly passion and hatred for all that was born of the Light itself. No longer were his eyes blue as they were when he was still alive, but now they were an unholy gold. And as the cocoon that had encased him shattered once the process of transference was complete, Naruto laughed as he now had the power to change the world…

(3 Years Later)

Satan sat on his infernal throne with his head on his hand since he was so very bored at this moment. He wished that something would happen to liven up the day, but so far nothing happened. He along with the Shinigami and Kami herself were all that were left of the gods in the world since they had killed off the rest over the course of history. The three of them were siblings so they decided to keep the power that would be their once the Darkness faded for themselves when it happened instead of share it with so many others. Satan was bored since there was nothing to do today, sure there were souls to torture, but that had become stale a few hundred years ago.

"My lord," said an impish demon that flew into his throne room.

"What is it," said Satan with a bored expression.

"My lord, the Mu barrier is cracking!"

Satan's face went pale as he heard this. That seal had been made to not only seal the Darkness off, but to also cut him off from any form of energy that would make him stronger. Sure he as well as his sister threw a few unsavory souls into Mu to have the Darkness eliminate them since it was so hungry for energy of any sort it would do so without a second thought, but now the barrier was cracking somehow? How was this possible!?

"Summon every demon in Hell itself to surround the barrier!"

"All of them my lord," said the imp in shock since that was a lot of demons to send.

"YES ALL OF THEM!"

The imp then flew out the window to spread the word to all he could. Satan quickly ran towards his armory and suited up with his infernal armor, which was armor forged in hell fire itself and set his body ablaze as he wore it himself. He put on his helmet and sheathed his sword, which was also covered in flames since it too was made out of Hell fire. Once h was prepared he sprouted wings of fire, which made you wonder what the fuck was this guy's fetish with fire everywhere, and flew towards the barrier.

All realms were connected in some way, with Mu being connected to Hell itself with the barrier that separated them being in the literal darkest/deepest hole in Hell itself. When Satan arrived near the hole that led into Mu, he saw what the imp had seen. Surrounding the hole were hundreds of pillars of various colors, each one made by a different god in the past, and each was shooting a beam into a large sphere of energy that was itself shooting beam down into the hole itself. And now each one of the pillars was cracking as well as falling apart down to their foundations. Over half of them were already broken, and it was in that one moment of time that Satan truly regretted betraying the others and having them killed since without them they had no way to remake the seal. His only saving grace was that the Darkness had been sealed for so long that it was obviously weak and was using the last of its power to escape. So when it arose from its prison, Satan would kill it once and for all and claim the power that they had been waiting eons for.

His demonic legions arrived as the last of the pillars shattered. They readied their weapons as well as their magic to use on the signal of their master. They saw the sphere that held the barrier closed begin to crack rapidly from the strain it was under. And soon it too shattered, but unlike with the pillars, when it did there was a massive shockwave that was felt by all in Hell. As soon as the demons got their footing back, they were ordered to fire into the hole, which they did as they were ordered. For several long minutes, they continued to do so until Satan ordered them to stop their attack. Satan looked with fear at the hole from a distance, but nothing happened. He sighed a breath of relief since he had stopped the Darkness from escaping.

But that was not the case since out of the hole came hundreds of tendrils made of pure darkness that grabbed the demons that surrounded the hole and pulled them in. Those that weren't pulled into the hole stepped back in fear, but it was already too late to run. Out of the ground, thousands more of the tendrils sprang from the ground and pulled the demons down. Satan watches this in utter fear a he saw an orb arise from the hole and land on the edge itself. It opened up like a flower blooming, and out of it stepped a young man with jet black hair that reached his shoulders, and a fancy looking set of armor that was all black as well. The man calmly walked towards Satan himself, who was too scared to properly do anything as the demons moved out of his way of this dark man.

"So you are the devil himself," said the man as he looked Satan in the eyes with his golden ones that sent shivers up his spine as he looked at them. "Cause all of my life I had heard about how the devil was someone who would torture a person's soul for all eternity. A being of pure evil that had the power to rival heaven itself. But I have to say that I am disappointed to see that you don't live up to the legends in any way that I imagined."

"Who are you?" asked Satan as he pulled out his blade to smite this man before him.

"My name is Naruto," said the now named dark man, "but that is irrelevant to what you really wish to know. I am the second Darkness here to correct all that you as well as the other false gods have done."

"You will do no such thing," shouted Satan as he used his blade as a catalyst and blasted his flames towards Naruto to kill him. Naruto just simply stood there with his hands behind his back and took on the full blast of the attack. Satan pumped every ounce of power he could into the attack, draining himself as he did it, but making the flames turn blue as he did since that was the hottest of flames to use. For a full several hours he did this, until his energy was wiped out and he fell to one knee. He used his sword as to keep himself balanced, but he smiled thinking that he had killed the brat since he was no longer there.

"Such arrogance," said Naruto from behind Satan, who paled as he heard the voice of the man he though he killed. He didn't have the time or the strength to dodge the blow Naruto hit him with that launched him miles away from the hole, yet Naruto just opened a portal in the distance as well as next to him so that Satan was brought back to him. Naruto grabbed his still mobile body by the throat and slammed it down hard into the ground.

"It took the combined might of hundreds of false gods to seal me up the first time," said Naruto as he stomped his foot onto Satan's chest which caused him to scream in pain. "And yet you thought that you could kill me by yourself? That is quite literally the definition of pride right there since even the combined might of all of you couldn't kill me and that was why you had me sealed away since you were all so weak. Waiting for me to wither and die like greedy children of a rich person. But now I am free, and there is no one to stop me from correcting all of your mistakes."

And before Satan can voice a complaint of any sort, Naruto pierced his chest with his bare hand and ripped out his heart.

"What is this," chuckled Naruto as he took a large bite out of the heart before he summoned a tendril with teeth and fed it to it, "the devil has a heart. And a finely aged one at that." Naruto then summoned more tendrils to consume the body itself. The process took a few minutes, but in the end Satan was gone.

"Demons of hell hear me," said Naruto in a voice that carried on throughout hell itself, "Satan is dead, and soon Hell itself will be no more. Rejoice! Since your suffering is now at an end!" Naruto then slammed his hand into the ground, doing so caused it to turn jet black and begin to crumble into nothing. The demons that saw this began to run as Naruto laughed at their vain attempts to escape the inevitable. While it was true that demons were not born of the light, Satan was and he was the one who made these ones so they had to go. Slowly the realm of Hell crumbled apart into nothing, and as it did, Naruto felt himself grow stronger as the spirits that should have been sent to the void were now sent there.

When the gods had sealed away the Darkness, they had also created Heaven and Hell as a means to weaken it since the dead returned to the void. And with those two planes of existence in effect, the souls were sent there instead of their rightful destination. So now Naruto was fixing that as he saw the las of Hell wither away. And as he saw this he smiled as he opened a portal to the mortal realm, for he had all the time in the world to accomplish his goals, and he had an entire army of children born of the Darkness to rally for his goal to come true…

The Extinction Mankind…

(A/N: I hope you like this story, but I must warn you that it will be dark. There will be sex, rape (a lot of it) and even incest as well as bestiality in it. So if you don't want to read any of that, then do not read any more of this story. Also I will need help since Naruto will have a massive Harem with various Monster girls only, as well as dark elves since the light ones will perish. So I need help with the names of some sexy as hell monster girls, but remember that there will only be one per specie, except for one case since I have a mother/daughter combo lined up there as well as those I want to use for

Demons

Vampires

Arachnids

Insects

Dark elves

So anything else if you could please give me a name. Until next chapter!)


	2. The Road to Ruin

(A/N: I am surprised that not a single person called me out on the Devilman reference in my first chapter. But no matter, I thank my fans for their ideas for their ideas. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Word of warning before you read it though, it will probably get darker than you possibly expected at one point in this chapter. Then again this is an Evil Naruto fanfic and I do intend to make him as evil as possible…)

In the land of Eostia, the lands that were located in the far Eastern lands far from the Elemental Countries, humans and dark elves have fought for supremacy for over a century. The dark elves ruled over a race of monsters that have raided the human lands for generations, capturing and defiling their women to help increase their numbers since they were constantly dwindling from the humans hunting them. Aided by various powerful bands of mercenaries who specialize in killing monsters, the human kingdoms have gradually pushed back their rivals into the darkness of the underground region, their former kingdoms lost to them as well as now occupied by the humans that forced them to retreat. Their numbers were thinned out greatly to the point that there was infighting within their own ranks that separated them to the point that they were no longer a threat to the humans who had pushed them off their land.

But the mercenaries would not settle for these victories. Led by the cruel general Volt, the sell swords declared independence from the humans that hired his mercenary group to aid them in their campaign to eliminate the threat. With the support of the savage orcs they found after they split from the rest of the monsters, their new nation attacked human and dark elf alike in a vain attempt at carving out a kingdom where men reign supreme and women are little more than slaves. Even the dark elves would be conquered and their queen taken prisoner if their plans came to fruition.

The sole hope for peace in these lands rested with a fellowship of seven princess knights, handpicked by the goddess of the high elves. But is their power enough to cleanse the evil from their world?

If things had gone the way that Volt had wanted, then they would have failed to protect their lands and would suffer such a cruel fate. But they were spared such a fate…

Only to suffer one just as bad from another…

(7 Years later)

The journey towards the Eastern lands was a long one for Naruto. Usually people would say it was hard as well as long, but Naruto was now an entity with the power that easily surpassed the gods themselves, so there was no challenge for him as he traveled east. And even though he was traveling far from his birthplace, he was not alone in his travels. He had been dead for three years and the world had changed for the worse when he returned to the realm of man. He found out that all the places that he had helped in the past had fallen to the armies of Fire Country. That Minato had killed the Daimyo himself and proclaimed himself Emperor with a decree that all who refuse to bow before the might of his armies would fall and all who had any problem with that were executed without a trial of any sort. The people of Fire Country followed him with complete loyalty since they wanted a leader that would fight beside them instead of the snooty noble that had been handed the throne due simply because of his 'royal' blood, which didn't do him any good in the long run since it flowed out of his body like anyone else with a slashed throat.

Many had assumed that he was bluffing about that and openly opposed a man who took the throne by force unlike the other Daimyos in the world. All those Naruto had helped began to rally others to try and get them to aid them and destroying the place that would kill off someone like Naruto. Yet Minato made good on his word and quickly and brutally slaughtered so many while annexing their lands into his own growing Fire Nation. Out of all the casualties, the ones that made him feel sadness for it were Tazuna and his family, Koyoki, Shion, Kankuro, as well as Temari. In a way Naruto was glad that they were dead since his plan was to kill off humanity as a whole and now he didn't have to order his friends killed since his enemies had beaten him to it.

Gaara had tried to protect his family during the Siege of Suna, but while his power was impressive given the fact that it was sand based and they were in the desert, Kushina as well as Naruko were able to negate his powers with their chakra chains until seals were placed on his body so he could be transported back to Konoha. He was forced to watch as so many of his loyal men were executed before him in order to break his will. Each one of them praised his name and declared that they were proud to serve their Kazekage. Even his brother Kankuro was fearless when it was his turn on the chopping block. It was Temari that was given a different form of punishment since Minato didn't want her family bloodline to die out and made plans to have his men breed her so they could have more soldiers with her genetics in the future. It was at this point that Gaara's will broke since he had to make the hardest decision of his life at this moment. He used the last of his chakra he could muster to form a solid piece of rock. He then launched it into Temari's head, killing her instantly to save her from such a fate. Minato then knocked Gaara out in anger since a powerful bloodline had just gone to waste.

Gaara was placed into a special cell that sealed away his power so that they could find a vessel that could be used to contain his Biju without succumbing to its insanity. And yet they never found one to do so since Naruto help to free him from his prison. Gaara was happy to see his friend as he appeared from the darkness of his cell and freed him from his chains. As he was freed from his chains, he burst into tears since he had been forced to kill his sister to stop her from being raped repeatedly. Naruto had been there to console him as he felt his sadness turn to rage like Naruto's had years ago. Naruto had been there to offer him a chance to help him get his revenge against all of them, to which Gaara agreed immediately. Naruto used his power to fuse Shukaku with his soul to make him a Sand Demon. He kept his human form, but his body could turn to sand at any point and be solidified into solid weapons as well as use it to turn into an enormous form. No longer was he human, he was now Naruto's brother, down to the genetics via his transformation….

There was another who traveled east with the two of them and her name was Fu. She had been the jinchuriki of Taki, and like most other Jinchuriki, she was mistreated by those in the village. She had been found by a Konoha spy since Taki was so well guarded and Konoha had no real Intel on their village. They promised Fu a better life if she helped them invade her village. Fu decided to help them since she was sick and tired of the crappy life she had lived up to this point. So she gave them the information that they wanted.

The invasion went off without a hitch with the soldiers of the Fire Nation killing off all who resisted. And once it was over, Fu went with the soldiers to live a better life as she was promised. She arrived in the village and was immediately subdued and thrown into a cell. She was told that she was going to be used to breed more soldiers as well as have her Biju sealed into another vessel once they found a way to do so without her being killed. Yet just like with Gaara, they never got the chance with her since Naruto did the same thing to her as he had done to Gaara with combining their souls together to make a demon out of her. She had been reluctant at first since she had been promised a better life once already and was betrayed, but she had seen the look in his eyes when he told her that he would never betray her. And she listened to him and decided to follow him…

Once they got into the eastern lands, it took quite some time to rally the monsters that would become the main force of his army. There was far too much tension between the races and it made Naruto fully understand why the humans were able to keep them down since their numbers were so low when they were separated like they were. He had found each one and forced them to submit to his authority, and like he expected they tried to fight him instead. But once he killed a few of them, they realized they were too weak to stand up to him and chose to follow him in his goals of extermination.

It was when his numbers became large that he was met by the man Volt himself. He talked about their forces teaming up to bring down the kingdoms and subjugate the women of them into nothing more than sex slaves to the men of the world. He ranted on about the joys of having such a kingdom, but was stopped when he heard Naruto laugh at his offer. Naruto kept laughing for quite a bit while Volt grew more and more angry as he was being looked down upon. He told him that he would kill Naruto and his brother and take Fu for himself to become a personal fuck toy for himself. Naruto just laughed harder as he said that and watched Fu step forward with a scowl on her face. Faster than the eye could see, she used her hands to release stings from her palms that were sharp as razor wire and used it to decapitate the man who had just boldly stated that he would rape her. The men that followed charged forward to avenge their fallen leader, but Naruto beat them to the punch since he used his tendrils to pierce all the hearts of the men charging at him. The bodies were then all buried with sand by Gaara after they all fell over dead.

The Orcs that had joined up with Volt saw that following Naruto was the better option and pledged loyalty to him. So with the orcs on his side, he was finally ready to ask for the help of the most powerful of all those deemed monsters by the humans...

Olga Discordia…

(The meeting with the Queen)

 **(FYI –Naruto's outfit is Ardyn's from FF15)**

Naruto had entered the throne room of **the** Queen of the Dark elves while he used his power to keep his army invisible. He didn't want to attack her, but if a show of force was needed then that was exactly what he would give her if the situation called for it. She sat on her throne with her guards surrounding him since he had snuck into her underground palace uninvited. If she was shocked by that fact in any way, she did not show it if her expression was anything to go on.

"Hello there your majesty," said Naruto as he politely bowed to her. He saw this goddess of a woman that stood before him and the lust within him rose up as he did. He just had to make this woman his queen since she was flawless in every way. While he may be the second incarnation of the Darkness itself, he was still in a human male body for the next few thousand years and he had needs that he would fulfill.

"Who are you," said Olga with a voice that was beautiful yet emotionless.

"My name is Naruto your highness. And I have come here today to speak to the queen of your race about an alliance. But alas I see no queen before me, but a dark skinned goddess that words fail to describe the sheer beauty of."

"Flattery will not work on me," said Olga as she signaled her archers to get their bows ready to fire on her command.

"I say that in truth your highness and not in an attempt to flatter you," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"So why have you come here today to speak to me?"

"As I said I am simply here for an alliance between our armies to complete a common goal."

"And what goal might that be," said Olga with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Why the complete extinction of the human race of course." As he said that, there was a deathly silence that filled the room since they believed this man to be insane to have such a goal as that. They had been trying to fight the humans for years, but had failed at every turn so far.

"Are you quite mad?" shouted Olga as she slammed her hand onto the arm of her throne, "do you have any idea what you have just said?"

"That I wish to make humanity as a whole extinct. Yes I know what I said your highness."

"And what makes you think that you can possibly do what we have failed to do so many times in the past?"

"Well first off, I'm optimistic. And secondly I have the power to do so quite easily. But I see that you are not fully convinced about that so I propose a wager between us."

"And what type of wager is it that you are wanting?"

"It's quite simple your highness," said Naruto with a smirk that made Olga blush for some reason. Her faithful bodyguard Chloe saw this and growled as she did. "My wager is for you to ask me to deliver anything to you, no matter how impossible it may seem to acquire. If I am able to get the thing that you wish, than not only will your army join my own in my campaign against humanity, but you will also rule by my side as my queen." No sooner did he say those words that Chloe rushed forward to try and cut his head off for his insolence. But her sword was blocked by magic when it was a few inches away from connecting, and the whole time Naruto didn't flinch nor did he stop smirking as she did this. Chloe looked back and saw Olga's hand was lighted up from using her magic to stop Chloe from hurting the man.

"There is no need for that," said Olga with a calm expression on her face.

"But your highness," started Chloe before she was cut off.

"Silence. Now you stated that you can grant me anything I desire?"

"That is what I said," said Naruto as he pushed Chloe's sword away with a finger and walked towards Olga, "so what is it that you desire the most?"

"There is only one thing I desire," said Olga with a glare on her face, but the glare was not towards Naruto, but towards another who was not in the room. "And that is the capture of the Queen known as Celestine. She led the humans that drove us from our homes."

"If that is all you require than I shall bring her to you."

"You make it sound so simple," said Olga with a raised brow.

"That is because for me it is quite simple," responded Naruto with a grin that once again made Olga blush for some reason. Naruto then raised his hand, which caused the guards to stiffen a bit since they thought he was going to attack in some way, but all he did was snap his finger. Once he did, the illusion he cast on his army faded away and they became visible once more. They surrounded the room with their superior numbers which frightened the guards at first but they saw that they did not have weapons drawn or any form of killing intent so they were not trying to attack them.

"How did they get in here," asked Olga in shock that so many troops had gotten into her throne room.

"When one wields the type of power as I do it is quite easy to do things such as this. So I will go and bring you the person you asked me to." Naruto then whistled, to which his soldiers walked out of the room and towards their new destination.

(Weeks later)

The kingdom that Celeste lived within was the central kingdom to the land, with many people making pilgrimages to it since the woman was the vessel of Kami herself and wished to be blessed in various ways ranging from good health to a bountiful crop. Celeste would bestow these blessings upon those who deserved it, but would turn away those who did not. The whole scenario made Naruto sick to his stomach and he was looking forward to the siege of their kingdom.

The plan was simple, since with the main kingdom under the control of the enemy, the others would send their armies to try and save their goddess. Put that would be what Naruto wanted since all it would do is help his army by delivering fresh meat for those who ate human flesh and woman to become new breeding sows to be raped for the rest of their natural life and breed more monsters until they were barren, to which then they too would be devoured once their use was over. Once their armies were all but wiped out, Naruto would send his men to conquer the place they came from and gather up all who resided within it to the city to show them what their fates now were and break their spirits before they suffered for the rest of their lives.

Along the way, Naruto met more groups of monsters that had heard about him and wished to join him since they had already heard what he had done to the rest of those who opposed him and didn't want to die by his hands. He even met the last dragon alive, who explained that the rest of his race had been killed by humans as sport since they wished to brag about how strong and tough they were to kill a dragon. So because of all the new recruits, it took longer than expected to reach their destination, but in the end they did. He enemy didn't know they were there since they were invisible due to the powers of the Darkness along with it being dusk so it was darker than usual.

Naruto surveyed the area and cracked a smile along with his brother and sister since their bloodlust was coming to an all-time high. It had taken some time to get to this point but now was the beginning of the end for the human race. So Naruto had his arachnoid soldiers climb the walls and kill the guards that were on night watch. They proceeded to drag the corpses away to be used to lay eggs within so the children would have food. It was then that Naruto decided to go for the shock and awe tactic, so he dropped the illusion and had his men scream out in rage as they charged towards the front gate that was still open since the guards in charge of raising it were dead.

The people in the city saw this large army appear out of nowhere and begin to charge their city. The civilians were scared at this and began to flee further into the city in hopes that the guards would be able to stop the enemy forces. Naruto's army entered the city and began to split up with the orders to kill all but the women and children since they were still needed. So the city was attacked and people were killed. A group of orcs threw spears at a group of people as a single person in an alley saw them die from the spears piercing their chests. When the man tried to run away, an arachnid jumped from the building itself and bit into his head, causing her venom to go directly to his brain.

There were explosions all over the city as Naruto's army used magic to blast open the doors to the shelters all over and then the lizard men would come forward and breath fire into the room so that all inside would burn alive. And his army laughed as they heard the pained screams of the humans as they burned. Sure there were guards that tried to fight back, but the attack caught them completely unaware and they were swiftly killed off due to them not being prepared. The guards who were women were knocked out and dragged away to be used as sows while the men were killed as they watched their friends and loved ones being dragged away.

Naruto walked into the city as the carnage went on all around him and whistled a tune as he as well as his siblings walked towards the main temple that Celeste was located in. He saw what his army had done to the place, and he had to admit that he liked what he saw them do. He was really looking forward to seeing his army head to the east and kill of the Fire Nation, but he would bid his time and solidify his power over the west before he did just that. His siblings were just as amused with the carnage surrounding them as he was, and he was happy that he had saved them before he came this way since it was always nice to have such family, one that understands you.

As they made their way to the temple, Celeste was there with her priests, each who was on their knees in prayer since they knew that they needed the goddess herself to aid them if they were to survive this assault on their village. All the while Celeste was floating in the middle of the room as her body began to glow with heavenly power. But the process was interrupted when they heard a loud bang at the massive door that led into the temple. The head priest told one of the altar boys to bar the door, and he ran towards it and placed his hand over a seal by it. The door began to glow to show that it was protected by magical means, but then it turned black as it withered away into nothing. The boy walked backwards in fear since there was a large army that was behind the door, and before he could do anything, an arrow lodged right into his throat, and he fell over while he tried to pull it out in vain as the blood leaked out of the wound. The priests saw this and were unable to continue as they were too frightened to do so since the enemy was right there. They tried to flee out the back through a well-hidden passage, but they were killed as soon as they tried since Naruto had Gaara go through the back just in case they did just that and use his power to crush them all with stones he ripped out of the floor to use. Celeste could only stand there as she was surrounded by the enemy and wait to see what they could do. For even though she was the vessel of Kami herself, she had no power to call her own since the power she used came from prayer so that kami would do as she asked.

"So this is the heavenly vessel known as Celeste," said Naruto as he stepped forward to show himself.

"You monster," shouted Celeste in rage, "have you any idea what you have done?"

"I killed off the vast majority of the city," said Naruto as he thought about it, "and I have taken those still alive hostage since they are still of use for the moment."

"What use could you possibly have for us?"

"Why for breeding of course," said Naruto with a sinister grin as his men laughed at her question. "We need more soldiers and the women of this city will help provided them until they can bear no more."

"You would do such a thing to your own kind?"

"My own kind," laughed Naruto along with his men, "you are gravely mistaken my dear. I am not human. I may have a human form, but I am not human in the slightest."

"Then what are you," asked Celeste since she was curious as well as scared of this man before her.

"I am simply the Darkness made flesh," said Naruto.

"Please," pleaded Celeste as she got to her knees to beg, "do what you will with me, but please spare the children for they are innocent." Naruto looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow and opened a small portal that he sent his hand through to grab ahold of something. When he pulled it back out, there was a human baby, a girl to be exact.

"Look at this child here," said Naruto as the baby cried since it sensed evil, "it is so pure and innocent. She can't understand the fact that her father is dead and her mother is being raped senseless to bare her a half sibling. Her mind is too young to comprehend this fact, and she never will be able to do so." Naruto than threw the baby behind his back and she fell to the ground. Her cries grew more since now she was in pain from the fall. Naruto whistled a tune and out of the shadows came a pack of wolves that had been with him for quite some time now. They instinctively followed him near the beginning of his journey since they could sense an Alpha male and in return, Naruto fused them with a bit of the Darkness to make them stronger as well as bigger. These were his Night Wolves, and right now they were hungry. So they set upon the crying child and ripped her to shreds as they consumed her flesh. Celeste was utterly speechless as she saw this monster of a man kill a baby in such a manner.

"How could you do something so horrible," she said with tears in her eyes.

"How," said Naruto as he opened up another portal and pulled out another baby, "easily. I do it like this." This baby Naruto killed himself by twisting its head, thus breaking its neck before he fed it to his wolves as well.

"Or this."

This baby was killed by Naruto ripping it in half…

"Or this."

This one was killed when Naruto grabbed it with both hands and broke its spin on his knee…

"Or even like this."

The final one he killed by simply crushing its skull with his bare hand…

"Do you see it now, or do you want me to keep going," said Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you do this? We are innocent!"

"Innocent," growled Naruto, "humanity as a whole is not innocent! How many other races have suffered because of humanity and their views of themselves as the superior race that can do as they please and say fuck it to any form of consequence?"

"We are the chosen race of the goddess."

"Yet you are an Elf. So I question that logic. But you are right that you are the chosen race of the goddess Kami herself. But there is a problem there."

"And what is this problem you speak of?"

"I am an entity stronger than your gods. And unfortunately for you as well as the rest of humanity I am strictly against the existence of humans and all races that have joined up with them. So your time is up, and humanity will be wiped out and your gods can do nothing to stop us."

"Kami will come for you!" Shouted Celeste in anger as Naruto had her bound before he opened a portal behind her.

"My dear sweet Celeste," said Naruto as he grabbed her face to look into her eyes, "that is what I am hoping for." He then pushed her through the portal. He told his men to enjoy themselves in his absence and to fortify the city since word would soon spread of what they had done so they would need to be prepared for when that happened. Gaara was left in charge along with Fu since he trusted them to hold the city quite easily…

(Olga's Throne Room)

Olga was genuinely surprised when she saw a portal just open up out of the blue within her throne room, but was even more surprised to see Celeste thrown through it. Naruto fellow through after her and closed the portal behind him as he did. Celeste was shocked herself to see Olga since she thought that Volt had killed her as agreed upon when she paid him to do it. But it seemed like he failed and she could only hope that Volt had died for his failure.

"So the once great Celeste has graced us with her presence," said Olga with a smirk on her face since this woman had led her army to kill off most of her army and force them into hiding so that the rest of them wouldn't perish as well. Celeste was about to say something in response to her remark, but before she could her mouth was gagged with a tendril of darkness along with her hands being bound and pulled to the ground.

"As promised," said Naruto with a polite bow, "I have delivered Celeste to you as you wanted."

"So you have," said Olga as she walked forward with her magical staff at the ready since her plan was to burn this bitch into ash. She began to chant to power up her spell, but Naruto walked up to her and kissed her to make her stop, and as he did she kissed back with a passion since she was always saving herself for a strong man and this man was strong indeed to do as he did.

"While it would give be great joy to see you burn this filth my dear," said Naruto as they parted lips and held her chin to look into her eyes that were slightly glazed with lust, "but I need her alive for what I have planned. And I think you will like what I have planned."

Naruto pulled out a bag from within his jacket pocket and opened it up. He stuck his hand in and pulled out black powder that he then surrounded Celeste in a circle of the stuff. Olga as well as her guards watched in fascination as he did so since they were quite unsure as to what the hell he was doing. Once the circle was made, Naruto began to chant as the priests had done back in the temple, and sure enough Celeste began to glow as she did then. It took a while since he was one person doing the prayers while there had been a few dozen when he stormed the temple, but in the end he got the results that he wanted. Her body exploded into a holy light that blinded all who looked at it for a brief second, and once it died down there was Kami herself.

"Who has summoned me here," she said in an authoritive voice.

"Oh hello there Kami," said Naruto as he snapped his fingers. When he did the black powder formed into a dome of dark energy that was completely transparent as well as sprouted chains that held her down since he didn't want her to move as he spoke to her. "Remember me?"

"Who are you? And how dare you bind me in such a manner! Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?!" Shouted Kami as she wiggled around trying to get out of her bindings, but to no avail.

"Oh I know exactly who you are you arrogant bitch," growled Naruto, "Since you banished me to the Realm of Mu not too long ago." As he said that, Kami's eyes widened since she now knew who he was.

"Naruto," she said in utter surprise since she had thought that the Darkness had dealt with him.

"In the flesh," laughed Naruto, "and I do believe that you know exactly what I am going to do to you since I made a very specific promise before you banished me."

"You wouldn't dare! I am a goddess!"

"No," said Naruto as he slapped her hard across the face to the point that blood flew out of her mouth as he did. Her blood was like a normal human's and yet it glowed with a power that was not. "You are no goddess. You are just like the rest of the humans that you revere so much to the point that you protect them. You are a blight on this world that must be dealt with in the harshest of ways."

Naruto waved his hands around a bit, and as he did multiple tendrils sprouted out of the ground and held her in a way that she couldn't move her body in any way while hanging in midair. Naruto than grabbed ahold of her clothes and ripped them off her so that she was naked to all that were in the room.

"What are you doing," asked Kami in fear of the answer that would be given.

"Preparing you," said Naruto as he had a large tendril appear behind her, poised to penetrate her ass, and it was a big one at that since he wanted this to hurt as much as possible.

"Preparing me for what," said Kami, but that was all she was able to say before the tendril pierced right through her sphincter and began to penetrate deeper into her body. Kami could only scram in pain as the tendril went deeper, its progress being clearly seen since the thing was big and it bulged out her stomach as it traveled through her intestines.

"For your new husband of course," laughed Naruto as he saw the once mighty goddess scream out in such pain. "I told you that I would break you in every possible way, and I meant _every_ possible way." Naruto then just stood there next to his future wife as the guards as well as she looked on in amusement since the goddess that had protected mankind for so long was now suffering such a horrible fate. It took some time, but eventually the tendril had gone through her entire intestinal track, and she looked fairly bloated since it had stretched her out pretty far, but she was an immortal goddess so she wouldn't die from it. The tipoff the tendril had come out her mouth as she gagged on it. Once there, Naruto channeled the darkness through the tendril he had sent into her and felt as it began to corrupt her from the inside out. As she became corrupted, her body began to lose its heavenly glow as he sapped away her power. And soon the process was finished and he retracted the tendril from her body as well as the ones that held her in place let her go so she fell weak to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" asked Kami weakly as she tried to get up, but her body was too worn out to do anything other than to look at the man who had violated her so gruesomely.

"I took away your connection with the heavens," said Naruto as he looked at the woman now. While she was no longer the goddess she was, she was still a looker. Not that he was interested in her in any way since she was nothing in comparison to Olga. "But don't worry since you will live since you still have your immortality. I just took your powers away from you."

"How is this possible?"

"When you sent me to Mu, I met with the Darkness that was sealed there. We talked about how we ended up in such a shitty situation and I was offered a deal. I was used to help the Darkness escape via being reborn through me. So here I stand above you Kami, the former goddess of the world, the Darkness Reborn!" Olga as well as the guards in the room heard him say this and were full of joy as they did. Their most ancient of ancestors spoke of the Darkness as their god and savior who was sealed away so that the false gods could take over, and it was because of their actions doing that that had made it so that humanity could thrive as it had done for so long. They would go on to speak about how the Darkness would return once more and aid not only their people, but all the people who were born of the darkness.

"No," said Kami in shock since there was no way that the barrier had been breached. The Darkness was supposed to be weak and near death already. Their plan for ultimate power was so close to being fulfilled and yet this brat had undone everything that they had set in place.

"Yes," chuckled Naruto, "so do you think that you can kill me? Your brother thought the same way, but in the end I killed him with my bare hands as I ripped the heart out of his body and consume his body so there was nothing of his left to find."

"You monster!"

"It is true that I am a monster, but I am a monster of your making when you decided to play god. But I grow tired of this conversation. As it is you no longer have the power to aid humans against us, and so their days are now numbered. And unlike the last time when they went extinct, there will be no one to resurrect them this time around."

Naruto then snapped his fingers, and as he did a very large portal opened up and out of it came a dragon. The people in the room were shocked to see one still alive since they had though that all of them had been hunted and slain by the humans.

"Say hello to your new husband," said Naruto as the dragon stepped forward and sniffed his new mate.

"What do you mean by that," asked Kami in fear.

"Did you know that certain species of monsters can breed with human women to give birth to their young? Well you are looking at one of them right now."

"It's impossible! He would tear me up from the inside," said Kami as she noticed the dragon's huge cock that was like a dog's in the sense that it was sheathed unless it was going to mate with something. And it was twice the size of Kami herself.

"I know that. Why did you think I let you keep your immortality? Out of the kindness of my heart?"

The dragon roared as he pounced forward and held Kami in place by holding her arms down with his own clawed hands. He then used his tongue, which was very long, to lick her body all over.

"Please," said Kami with tears in her eyes since she didn't want to be the breeding sow of a dragon, "help me!"

"That's not very nice," said Naruto as he stood in place since he had no intention to help her, "since it was because of your blatant favoritism of humans that led to the near extinction of the dragon race. So it is only fair that you help it grow back to the numbers that it once was."

"Why is this happening," said Kami as the dragon's tongue continued to lick her all over, "let me go!"

It was then that the dragon started to lick her vaginal area, which caused Kami to squirm even more in a vain attempt to get loose from its grip. But try as she might, she could not break free from its strong grip.

"Don't lick me there," said Kami as her face became flushed as her body began to betray her since it was enjoying the new sensations being inflicted upon it. But then suddenly it stopped its licking and swallowed up its tongue. He raised himself up and once again unsheathed his dick so that his mate could see what he was packing. It was massive in size and Kami shook in fear as she saw it above her body and go over her head.

'Don't tell me that it really plans to mate with me,' thought Kami in fear. He then scooted back a bit and positioned his cock at her pussy entrance. "Don't do that! If you shove that inside me I'm gonna…"

But she was never given the chance to finish that sentence since the dragon thrust through her vaginal opening and shredded her hymen in such a ruthless manner that the blood squirted out of her pussy as he did it. She screamed in pain since the pain was so agonizing that all she could do was scream as she felt her insides rip open to accommodate such a large intrusion. The dragon's cock was clearly visible since while inside her it made her seem like she was nine months pregnant since it stretched her so much.

"Oh God it hurts so much," shouted Kami as the tears fell from her eyes. The dragon then took this moment to shove his tongue down her throat. She coughed it up almost immediately though. "You're tearing my womb apart! Please stop this!" But the dragon didn't listen to her scream and just once again began to insert his tongue down her throat. This time he went deeper to the point that you could see the bulge in her neck so that she couldn't couch it up again. But eventually it retracted its tongue again.

"Stop this! I'm begging you," she said, but it was then in that moment that she felt the cock inside her grow even bigger than it was before. The dragon began to thrust harder as it did and faster as well. "It can't be!? Is it going to cum!? I don't want a monster's baby!" She kept shouting this as the dragon kept thrusting into her until he finally released his seed deep within her to the point it bloated her up more than before. She screamed as he did, and once he was done, he retracted his cock back inside him and let her fall to the ground, as lots of his seed spurted out of her gaping abused pussy.

"Well that was amusing," said Naruto as he clapped at the performance of the dragon, "you keep it up like that my draconic friend and your race will thrive within a few short years alone. But now I will send you and your mate back to the cave I found you in so that you can continue your mating there. Have fun my friend." Naruto then opened a portal to the aforementioned destination, to which the dragon picked up his mate in his teeth and walked through it. Naruto then ordered some servants to clean up the mess and looked at his future queen in the eyes. "Shall we follow his example and head to a place a bit more private?"

Olga nods in response, the thing they just witnessed had made her face flush with lust. "Indeed. My bed chambers are just beyond my throne." She then turned her attention to the two guards. "You two stay here and report to me if there is any form of trouble."

"Yes, my Lady." they say in unison.

Naruto followed the queen as she leads him to her bed room. It's quite a sight to behold. In it there was a large bed, enough for nearly a dozen people, which made him question why she had such a thing since if he was guessing right she was a virgin. Beautiful paintings of various elven women, who he assumed were all queens before her align the walls. A massive wardrobe, housing many fine dresses of varying transparency were visible as was a ceiling tall window with a balcony overlooking the kingdom that they now inhabited. They may be underground, but the place was expansive and far larger than one would guess. There's even a waterfall in the corner. The room was also littered with all kinds of plants; one of the walls even looks like it was made from the bark of a tree.

Olga sat down on the bed, and asked, "Will this suffice?"

"Indeed, my Lady."

"Then you may proceed, my lord."

"First you should remove your garments, so that I may see my lovely wife-to-be's beautiful body in its entire splendor."

Without a second thought, Olga takes off her barely concealing dress and elegantly lays it down on the floor. His eyes widen as he now saw her body in full view, and it's even more beautiful than he initially thought. It takes all of his strength to hold himself back from jumping her.

With a trembled breath, he says, "Now lie back and spread your legs."

She does so without question, and Naruto joined her on the bed. He leaned down to give her some foreplay, but she says, "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"I thought the act of mating was with the penis, not your mouth."

"Oh, well, you see, it helps to get you ready before we join. If I don't, then it will be a more painful experience."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Said Olga with a blush on her face since this was all new to her. She was aware of what sex was as was most of her people, but she herself had never experienced it.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I understand perfectly so there is no need for apologies. Unfortunately, there is no way to make this pain free, but I will make this as pleasurable as possible. It won't hurt for long, trust me."

She chuckled. "Trust. A simple term, and yet so strange of one. It is one of the most precious things we can have, and yet it is so fragile. One of the easiest things to break, and the hardest to rebuild. You have shown me no reason to doubt you, so I shall place my trust in you, and I do not trust lightly. Consider yourself honored." Naruto laughed to himself since it seemed like no matter what she had to appear in control of things.

"I do consider myself honored to be in the mere presence of a living goddess such as you."

She blushes at his words, and an uncontrollable smile spreads itself across her face. "You possess the gift of the silver tongue, along with the magic of the Darkness that has been lost for a long time. Please, proceed."

Wasting no time, he leaned down and spread her pussy lips with his fingers. The sight of her pink pussy next to her brown skin makes it stand out all the more. She gasps at the sensation, as clearly she has never touched herself before. She should cum with little effort on his part. Needing no further encouragement, he lapped the entrance to her pussy with his tongue. Her pussy tastes simply divine to him, like a sweet mixture of honey and flesh. She moans loudly at his services, and he took that as a hint to keep going.

"Oh my Gods, you were not deceiving me. This feels wonderful!"

"It'll feel even better with my penis inside you." Naruto responded before plunging his tongue inside her. She tasted even better on the inside, he could certainly get addicted to her taste. Her walls were moist and bumpy, and clench around his tongue as though hugging it in a passionate caress. The little bumps all moved on their own around his tongue, as though massaging it. He couldn't wait to stick his cock inside her.

She cried out in pleasure, and the guards that guarded the door from the outside nearly rushed to her side. With them only stopping on her command, as she shouted for them to remain outside of her chambers. With several laps around her insides, she starts to tremble, and Naruto knew she was close to cumming.

"Oh Gods! Something's happening to me. I feel strange. I... I can't stop it! It's coming!" she screams as she has her very first orgasm. Her walls clamp down tightly around his tongue, and her fluids spray into his mouth, which he happily gulped down.

She fell limp on the bed, and breathed heavily. Naruto licked his lips, and leaned in close to her face. "How was it, my queen?"

"I never knew such pleasures existed in the world. To think that a creature such as you possessed such powerful magic. I am indebted to you, for showing me this pleasure."

"Oh, but we're not done yet, my queen. Not by a long shot."

Her eyes widen, and she looked away with a beeper blush on her face. "We must continue now? May I be allowed to rest?"

"No, you can't rest."

She trembles at his words, and slowly nods. "T-then you may proceed."

It's funny, despite being a queen, Naruto got the feeling that she liked to be ordered around, something that the Darkness had witnessed with many women in power over the various eras of time. But he didn't dwell on that thought for long, as his cock is just about ready to explode with desire. He lined it up to her tight virgin pussy, lubing it up with her cum. The anticipation of making her his woman and his alone is nearly killing him.

"My lord, are you certain your penis will fit? It is fairly large…"

"Absolutely. There might be some discomfort at first, but soon you'll be enjoying yourself far more than you thought possible."

"T-then proceed."

With that Naruto started to push inside her, and she moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He gasped at how tight she was, since she was so tight that he had a hard time putting his cock in. He didn't want to be too forceful, as that might hurt her, but he didn't want to be too gentle either. But surprisingly, the little bumps on her walls seem to be guiding him in, as though her body has waited for his cock for centuries. Finally, he came up to her barrier and pause for a moment.

"My queen?" he said.

She looks up at him, the beginning of tears filling her eyes. "Y-yes?"

"This is the part were some pain will be involved, are you ready?"

She nervously nods. "P-proceed."

With her approval, he pushed past her hymen, and she lets out a large gasp, as a single tear runs down her cheek. But she didn't protest as much as he thought she would, and continued to push inside her. It's simply incredible, and with every inch she let out a moan of pleasure. Her pussy seems to have a mind of its own, along with its own hands, stroking, massaging, and guiding his cock to her sweet spot. At about 3/4 of the way up his cock, he reached her cervix, and decided that's far enough on her first time.

"Are you all right, my queen?" he asked between her moans.

"Y-yes, of course I am. Simply, give me a moment."

He lied on top of his beautiful queen, and decided to give her a rest. Not only for her sake, but so he didn't have a premature orgasm. He smiled, and stared at her lips, begging him to sample them once more. Not one to forsake such beautiful things, he pressed their lips together. Though she gasped at first, she doesn't seem to mind it at all, so he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Even her mouth tastes wonderful to him. She simply cannot be one born from this world. He was convinced that she was a living goddess, and that Kami had done as she did out of jealousy for the real goddess of the world that was Olga herself.

She eventually gets into it, and kisses him back, wrapping her arms and legs around him. After a minute long kiss, he broke away from her, and she let out a loud moan. A sliver of combined saliva drips from his mouth onto her pleasure, ridden face. "Do you like kissing, my queen?"

She looks like she's having a hard time finding the words, the pleasure was so overwhelming. "Y-yes... I want... more. Kiss me more."

He was not about to refuse a goddess' request, and planted his lips firmly on hers again.

With one smooth motion, he slowly removed his cock, only the push back inside. A muffled squeal comes from her blocked mouth, and she cums a second time. He nearly came himself from her vice-like pussy, but managed to hold back, growing into a steady rhythm. He backed away from their kiss to see how she's holding up, but it's only a second before she brings him into another kiss. Her grip around him is surprisingly strong and only getting stronger. It seemed like her dam that blocked her sexual desire had broken wide open, and because of that she would not stop until her body was fully satisfied, to which he would happily help in that. Just because he was the Darkness reborn didn't mean he didn't know love or in this case pure lust.

With each thrust, his cock kisses her cervix, and despite wanting to, he was careful not to penetrate it. Olga finally released him from her dominating kiss, and she cries out, "More! Give me more of this pleasure!"

He was all too happy to oblige her. He took hold of her ankles and lifted her legs up, as he started to get serious with his thrusts. Olga gripped the bed sheets with all her strength, as her breasts bounced back and forth with each of his powerful thrusts. Her moans have turned into pleasure drunken screams, and she came a third time. Naruto grunted at the force which her pussy clenching his rod, and was nearing his own orgasm.

"Olga, I am about to cum."

She looks at him, her eyes half lidded, and innocently asks, "C-cum? What do you mean?" She may know about sex to an extent, she was still unfamiliar with some of the terms used.

"It's the final step to creating a baby. I'm going to put my seed in your womb, and from that a child will grow inside you."

"Then make it so! Fill me with your cum, my king!" she cries, finding the words hard to form from the pleasure that was coursing through her body.

With one final thrust, Naruto roared as he unloaded what felt like a lifetime's worth of semen inside her womb. She screams in pleasure, arching her back as the hot baby batter fills her up, making her cum again. After what feels like forever Naruto fell on top of her, the both of them exhausted.

Naruto smiled as he saw her lay at his side for a few moments before she tackles him and after a quick kiss asks, "Can we do that again?"

"Who am I to deny my queen such a request?" Naruto said with a wicked grin.

"Just what I wanted to hear from my king. Besides, you belong to me now, so you have no more right to deny me what I want." She giggled, and lines up his cock before sitting down on it. "Oh Gods, it's even better the second time!" she moans loudly.

"And it'll keep feeling better and better the more we do it, my queen."

She lies down on top of him, and gives you a quick kiss. With that the two of them fuck for hours on end, totally enraptured in each other's lust for one another. He came six more times, and she at least twenty. He fuck her until they both nearly pass out, covered in sweat, wrapped in each other's arms, the two of them look deeply at one another before they fall asleep in the bed.

(Present)

The next several years had been good for Naruto and his army of monsters. Like he had expected to happen, many armies tried to attack the central kingdom in an attempt to not only take it back from them, but to rescue their goddess as well. But little did they know that their goddess was nowhere near the city, but was in fact being raped senseless by her dragon husband day after day nonstop. Her mind had been broken by the third year, and she no longer knew anything other than moans and screams. She had laid multiple eggs that had hatched in time and now there were a few dozen dragons that were growing strong under the tutelage of their father.

And when the armies came to try and take back the city, they were fully unprepared for the horrors that would befall them, since the bodies that were not used for food were placed on pikes near the front gate, which demoralized the enemy when they entered, not knowing that they were already doomed once they entered the city. Naruto had helped to oversee the complete overhaul of the city to accommodate his army perfectly to the point that each one of the races had their own area. Sure the races mingled with each other, it was just an easy way to tell where they lived, with those who were bug related living in their expansive underground area that ranged for miles under the city as well as in all directions. They were in charge of trap placement as well as sentry duty since they could feel the vibrations of the enemies' armies coming in their direction and use their own means of communication to warn those within the city so that they would be prepared, unlike the poor bastards that had first resided in the city before it was rebuilt.

Once within the village, the armies would be locked in and slaughtered since Naruto's army had the home field advantage with traps and knowledge of their arrival. At least a third of the army would perish in the initial ambush with spikes jutting out of the ground once they were over the wholes that were well concealed. Then Naruto's forces would swoop in and deal with the rest of those who survived the traps. The men were gruesomely killed with their bodies being dragged away to be used as food to those who craved man flesh. The woman would be taken to the remodeled temple, which was now their breeding grounds. This was where the women were raped and forced to conceive the offspring of the monsters that raped them. They were raped nonstop to the point that their minds broke. Naruto always made sure that there was one survival to 'deliver a message of war, ' which in reality was a rous since he had his Night Wolves follow in secret to see what town had sent their army to foolishly attack them. Once he knew where they were, they would attack the city swiftly in their weakened state. Once the city was ransacked, the women were taken prisoner as well as the babies since to his Night Wolves, baby flesh was a delicious treat and he was a good master to them.

Out of all the victims, there were a few one that Olga herself had taken great pleasure to see broken since they had been generals of Celeste's army.

The first was Claudia Levantine, a holy knight and the commander-in-chief of the allied forces. Claudia was the strongest fighter among the general, and acted as Celestine's bodyguard. She was trained by one of the allied forces' strongest soldiers, her father figure and mentor, Grave Levantine. She would later marry her mentor's biological son, Klaus. However, despite being married for some time, she and Klaus were unable to produce any children, which was quite ironic since she had given birth to so many monster children in the years that followed. She had watched as her father in law had died in battle from a Minotaur's ax cleaving him in half as he had tried to block the attack with his sword. The block had failed and had broken though his blade and went down the center of his body.

The second was Alicia Arcturus, who was referred to as the "Princess Knight of Iris". Alicia was a prestigious noble who was the only daughter of Eos, who was well-known and highly honored through the army. Alicia was the older cousin to the princess Prim, who she views and refers to as her younger sister. She also served as Prim's personal bodyguard, but utterly failed to defend her since the two of them bore witness to the room they were holed up in being overrun with demons of various sorts, and while there were other guards wither, they were killed off while she as well as Prim were held down and gang raped to the point that every inch of them was covered in demonic splooge.

The third was Kaguya, The head shrine maiden of the continent and a foreigner from the far-east. Kaguya was stated to have a quiet personality and was extremely devoted to her religion. Like Olga, Kaguya possessed some magical abilities and could inflict curses. But it wasn't enough to stop her capture from those of the arachnoid race. To this day, she was kept deep underground where Fu herself, who led the Arachnoid race as their queen, would lay her eggs into her personally since she was a lesbian and used her as a fuck toy and enjoyed seeing Kaguya pregnant with her young and kept her swollen with eggs the moment the last batch hatches and crawls out. Fu had others she used for the process as well, but she always paid the most attention to Kaguya above all else.

The fourth was Maia, a wondering mercenary and former member of the Volt's Kuroinu group. When she was a member of the Kuroinu mercenaries, she fell in love with their leader, Volt. She was also very popular among their ranks, before leaving the group after she was chosen by Celestine to be one of her generals. She had been one of the few who was prepared when the attack came and had used her skills to slay many of Naruto's army. Since she had struck down many of their number, she was given to those with abnormally large cocks so that her pain would be immense before her mind became broken. She gave birth to twice as many as she had killed in the initial invasion of the city.

The fifth was Luu-Luu, An axe-wielding leader of the Halflings. Halflings were small, child-like, solely female race of half-humans that could mate with any other species. Luu-Luu, like the rest of her species, had superhuman strength and was skilled in manufacturing weapons. She was another of the few who had been prepared in time and was able to slay quite a few of Naruto's army members, but in the end she was captured by overwhelming numbers. And now her armor was stripped off of her and she was forced to wear slutty and flashy clothing and accessories. She now swings her hips like a machine, abandoning herself to the pleasure of the monsters who rape her. She was used for a time by the bigger monsters, but in the end she became a bitch for Naruto's Night Wolves, who used her to breed more of their pack to the point that they themselves became an army of their own.

There were many others, and the breeding grounds only expanded with time since the women were taken well care of since they were pregnant with the offspring of their rapists. But Naruto cared little for them since he had his own woman to love. His tastes grew more exotic as time went by. As time went by and the surrounding villages fell in time, other monster races appeared from hiding, and joined up with his army to help him with the eradication of humanity. There were many races, and he had a concubine from most of them since Olga was his queen, but she knew that he had an inhuman libido and needed the help otherwise she would never be able to walk again from the frequent bouts of sex that they had.

There was the Minotaur, strong bull-like creature that possessed immense strength. They were formidable foes, and ones not to take lightly since they could overpower all but the strongest of foes, and even then they made them sweat. While the vast majority of the race was male, there were a few females as well. The one that he chose to be his concubine was known as Marilyn, and he had found her in a city locked away as a slave. She as well as her entire family had been captured, and she had been witness to her mother being raped by her father, who was human, as well as beaten severely over the years. He had even tried to rape his own daughter, but her mother had stopped him from doing so by saying she would do anything to please him as long as he would not touch their daughter. For several years, Marilyn was forced by her father to watch as he basically raped her mother in the most grotesque of ways, all the while trying to break her spirit and hear her give up and say that it was okay to have his way with Marilyn.

But she never did break, and he grew angrier as she refused to break, so his tactics grew worse. In the end he grew tired of the game and threatened to slash her throat if she did not submit. Marilyn saw he mother smile at her as he held the knife to her throat and told her that everything would be alright. Her mother died in front of her as her throat was cut, and her father threw her into a cage in chains. He told her that she would stay in there until she begged him to fuck her like a slut, and until then she would not be fed. Marilyn prayed to whatever gods would hear her to deliver her from her prison, and a few days later, her prayers were answered when Naruto's army had arrived to slaughter the town.

Her coward of a father hid away in his panic room that he made just in case something like this ever happened. Naruto was the one who found her in her cage and broke the lock with his bare hand and set her free. She had held onto him with tear in her eyes as she held on to him for support. She told him what had happened, and Naruto growled as he heard the actions of her father. He found the panic room himself, and ripped the fortified door off its hinges and threw the man at the feet of his daughter, who he looked up at and begged for mercy from her. She was handed a knife by Naruto, and she used it to stab her bastard father multiple times, all the while screaming as she did until her anger subsided. She then joined Naruto's army, and soon after presented herself to him as his concubine since her love for him had only grown from that moment on. She wore the chains that were placed on her as a constant reminder of her hatred for humanity as a whole and it drived her forward to get stronger so as to never be put in such a position again, not that her lover would ever let her let that happen.

(Link for a picture of Marilyn, who is not from any series. pin/842102830298532452/)

There were the Centaurs, who just like the Minotaur were mainly males, but there were more females in their race than with the Minotaur. He choose a woman by the name of Centorea Shianus, who unlike with Marilyn, there was not much of a story to tell there since all that had happened was that when the centaurs came into his service, their leader had offered up his daughter as a sign of good faith, and she pledged herself to him as his concubine.

There were demons, which came in all shapes and sizes. But the only thing they all had in common was their demonic aura. The leader of them was known as Albedo, who was also his concubine since she like Olga liked strong men with a dark aura. Albedo had been betrothed to another dark master known as the Overlord, who had heard of Naruto and had foolishly tried to use the same hypnotic power he had used to control the rest of his army on him so as to annex his army and control Naruto's territory.

Naruto had easily countered not only his hypnotic power, but his small army as well as his guardians himself. The attack was against him personally, and he took it as such since such a pathetic weakling had thought that he had the power to control him, and after a lifetime of being controlled by Konoha, any attempt to try and control him only pissed him of immensely. He fought, a term that he used loosely since the so called fights he had with the guardians were not much of a battle since they each lasted but a few seconds to his power, towards the throne room in the tower that the Overlord ruled over. It was here that he was attacked by Albedo, who he took a liking to and saw that she was under a hypnotic spell. He used his power to break her free from it and subdued the Overlord so he was on his knees and powerless. It was then that he fucked Albedo in front of him, and her eyes turned into hearts from the pleasure of it as she went on to state to the Overlord that Naruto was a better lover than he ever was.

Once he was done and she was his concubine, Naruto had the Overlord dragged away to be placed within a special cell that would keep him in a form of stasis that would freeze them in time as long as they resided in the cell. They didn't age, nor did they grow tired or hungry. And he was not the only one to stay in these cells since Naruto always made sure that the leaders of the city's they invaded, along with their families. He made it a habit of his to force the leaders see their families raped in front of them by his brother Gaara, who did so since he had gained trace amounts of Shikaku's insanity along with his own hatred. He took glee in fucking the wives and daughters of the leaders, and would end it by using his power to fill them full of sand and tear them up from the inside out while their sons were devoured alive by his Night Wolves. Sure by doing so he was killing off a precious commodity since the women died without giving birth, but Naruto relished the fact that these men were forever in a state of a broken mind and misery.

There were Vampires within his ranks, and like with Centorea, there was not much of a story about his concubine Moka, since she was given to him when their race joined, but unlike Centorea she didn't like it and had tried to fight it. Naruto had accepted her challenge with the agreement that she would pledge herself to him if she was defeated. She agreed to it, and showed off her true form in preparation of the fight. Yet no matter how hard she hit him, he was not hurt in any way. She hit him with blows that cracked the ground from the force alone, and yet he still stood with no visible damage on his body. In the end, he grew tired and simply slugged her across the face and won the fight. After she awoke, he took her to his bed, and even though she was a stubborn woman, she had enjoyed it thoroughly.

The next race was the Horsemen, who were basically reverse centaurs since they had the bodies of man and the heads of horse. But there were no females within their race to speak of.

There were various insect creatures along with their leaders, the Arachnid. The leader had offered up her daughter Rachnera Arachnera, who just like the others who were offered up by their leaders with the exception of Moka, graciously accepted the position as his concubine.

There were Werewolves as well, but all but one of them were male, and the female who was known as Froze became his concubine since she knew an alpha male when she saw one, and so she had pounced upon him during one of his many nightly walks. He had turned the table on her though by becoming the dominant one and took her in the alley, to which her eyes became glazed as he ravished her and then became his as he breed her right in that alley.

The last of the species that resided within the newly formed Dark Kingdom, were the Lamia, who were hunted by the humans ferociously because of not only their beauty to be sold as sex slaves, but their scales as well since they were rare ingredients to obtain for potions and such. This was the only race that he took two concubines from since he couldn't decide upon their leader or her daughter, since both clearly lusted for him, and in a way they seemed the same age since Lamia aged slowly and a lot of the older ones still looked fairly young. Their names were Miia and Liia ( **she is not named in the manga so just went with this.** ) And with that, his army as well as his harem was complete.

He had spent the years crushing all the human cities that resided in the western lands and just las year he had finished his goal. There were over three hundred cities in the west, and now they were all under his control as his army expanded and took back the land. They did as the humans had before them and began to work the land so that they could raise their families in peace now that the enemy was no more, and all the while, Naruto soothed out all the hatred between the races under his command. It wasn't easy in the slightest, but he did what he had set out to do and unified the west as well as killed off the human presence. Now he was ready to take on the growing power of the East, who so many humans had tried to run towards to warn them of the coming darkness, but his Night Wolves made short work of them…

And now he found himself in his bedchambers, his harem snuggling up next to him in various ways. He saw his queen Olga get up and head towards the baths, and so he decided to follow her since the sight of so many naked women in once place made the lust within him reach higher levels and he needed to take care of it if he was going to be able to concentrate on anything else. While he had screwed all of them plenty of times, they had not yet become pregnant since he was not ready to have kids just yet, not until humanity was gone since they would find out about them somehow and try to take them for their own sick purposes. To be used and abused like they had done to him in his youth. But he pushed those thoughts out of his head as he made his way to the baths in his palace.

He walked into the baths, which were large to accommodate many people at once, and within the water was Olga in all her naked glory. So, Naruto stepped into the bath as well and sat down in the rather comfortable water, and noticed two servants strip and step into the bath as well with some cleaning tools in their hands.

"Wash his arms, I shall handle his chest." Olga orders the two girls as she sees her king sitting there

. "Yes, my Lady." they say in unison and lift up his arms, lathering them up with soap.

Olga then sits on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, and rubs her hands over a bar of soap, and then over his chest. "Well, I wonder why you decided to follow me into the baths?" she asks.

Naruto let out a soft moan, and he became rock hard. His cock pokes her in the back and she giggles. "I'll take that as a hint you like this. Don't you?"

He just nods as his response since what sane man would hate such a thing?

Then Olga pressed her breasts to his chest, and starts running them up and down, rubbing the soap across both of their bodies. The pleasure is almost too much, and he didn't know if he could hold himself back any longer.

Unable to control his desires any longer, he freed his arms from the two servants, and wrapped them tightly around Olga, bringing her into a lust crazy kiss. She squeals at first, but her arms soon travel around him, and she returns his lust. He grabbed her by the ass and lifted her over his throbbing cock, before plunging her down on it.

Crying out, she throws her head back, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Naruto didn't give her a second's pause and started ramming his cock in her like a jackhammer. She let out a feral cry of ecstasy with each thrust, and soon her hips start moving on their own. Seeing her luscious bouncing breasts, he took them in his hands and started kneading them like dough. She moaned at his efforts, her golden eyes rolling back, as her tongue hangs lazily out of her mouth.

Naruto then give her pink nipples a twist, and she screams in pleasure. "More! Give me more! Destroy me! Make me a slave to this pleasure!" she cries out.

To think that a dark elf queen who was a virgin before he showed up would turn into such a slutty woman, he was not complaining he just didn't think it would go like this. But He wouldn't want it any other way. As he continued to pound away at her tight pussy, he felt two pairs of breasts press up to his back. He looked over his shoulder and sees the two servants rubbing their soap soaked tits along his back, their faces red with passion. They seem to want to feel the same pleasure their queen is. So he decided to oblige them by creating two separate clones of himself and each one took a servant and began to fuck their brains out to the point that they were now like Olga herself was

Naruto leaned in and gave Olga another sloppy kiss, licking the insides of her mouth, dominating her tongue with his own. He felt her pussy clench down hard on his cock, and he grunted as he neared an orgasm of his own.

"I'm about to cum, Olga."

"Cum inside me! Always inside me! Give me your child!" she cries.

With as much strength as he can easily muster, he thrust all the way inside her, and she screams as he filled her womb to burst with his seed. After the final squirt from his cock fills her womb, she falls limp against his chest. Heavy with breath, she's barely conscious, and he ran his fingers through her long raven hair.

"I love you." she whispers to you before she passed out in his arms. Naruto picked her up and moved her towards one of the chairs in the bath since this was not the first time he had screwed one of his woman to the point that they passed out in the bath, nor would it be the last. And now that he was no longer in a state of utter lust, he was ready to begin planning the next phase of his plan…

The invasion of the Fire Nation of the East…

(A/N: I hope you like this story so far. I would also like to say that I am sorry that I have not updated a few of my past stories. With my Lucian Empire one, I am in a writer's block and I need some help to get out of it, so it anyone is willing to do so please PM me to help me in some way. And my One Man Apocalypse will be continued in the future I am just waiting for the new Darksiders game before I continue. Other than that here is the list of the harem women and where they came from:

Albedo – Overlord

Centorea –Monster Masmune

Miia & Liia – Monster Masmune

Olga - Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru

Froze – Monster Masmune Online

Rachnera – Monster Masmune

Moka –Rosario Vampire

Damn it seems like I used a lot from Monster Masmune, but they are pretty hot, so I do so with pride. So until next chapter!)


	3. Heaven's End

**(A/N: I laugh at the fact that so many people are getting on my case about not sparing people to enslave into Naruto's army, and if not that then the scene with the baby murder. What part of evil is not fully clear here? Or the fact that he is trying to cause the Extinction of humanity, that means everyone. But anyway here is the next chapter.)**

 **(Also I would like to acknowledge the user 'Banjo The Fox' for his/her review. He/she says, and I quote '** _ **You are human trash, you vile, disgusting piece of shit'.**_ **I acknowledge this user not because I care about what they say, but because this user is the first one to ever insult me while logged on to an account. Others just sign in as guest and do it. So congrats 'Banjo the Fox' for having the guts to say it.)**

 **(Also Thanks to reviewer L.B.N who seems to be the only person who fully gets the point that I am trying to make with this story, but if you enjoy it anyway, all the more to you.)**

Today was a great milestone for Naruto and his empire, since today was the day that his army laid siege to the last bastion of humanity in the West and destroyed it. There were higher casualties than usual since the guards of the so called resistance, who were woman mind you, held off his army for quite some time and only lost when they tired out from the constant fighting. Naruto laughed as he saw them bound up and on their knees and complimented them for their skills. He sent them away to be prepared for him, and while they did, he summoned his lover Centorea since such a battle had left his lust at an all-time high and he needed to sate it.

During the fighting, she herself had been hurt in the fighting, but she had not died from her wounds. When he mated with his lovers he infused them with a bit of his power every time they coupled so that they would grow stronger than the rest of their species so that there was no fear of them being slain in the future. The change became obvious since when they gained power from him their eyes changed into an unholy golden color that shone brightly when they used the power gifted to them. So after the battle was over, she found a quiet room to lie down in and unequipped her armor so as to check out the damage done to her. She had a few cuts on her arm, which she used some bandages to close up but nothing more.

"Are you alright my dear," said Naruto as he came into the room and closed the door behind him. Centorea blushed as he walked in since she had no shirt on and her breasts were out in the open. While they had made love quite often over the years but she still felt embarrassed at times when he popped up out of nowhere and she was naked like she was now.

"I'm sorry." Stuttered Centorea as she grabbed her shirt to put it back on, "I was trying to wash my wounds."

Naruto waited for her to put her shirt on before he came forward and rubbed her shoulder. Doing so healed her wounds and made her face flush with red color from his gentle touch.

"I'm still so surprised to see you be able to heal my wounds so quickly like that."

"Well it pays to have a lover like me who can heal such wounds easily like this." Said Naruto with a smirk on his face as he said it. She loved that smirk so damn much and he knew it. "So don't feel ashamed to tell me when you are wounded. I'm more than happy to heal what ails you."

"Sorry, it's just that I felt like I would be seen as a burden if I asked you to heal something so small."

"It's fine to ask me for help. So just tell me when you need help, for you are my woman and I will ensure that you remain healthy." Naruto then started to rub her back softly until his hand landed onto her pussy. Her face became aroused. He stuck a few fingers in to get the juices flowing out of her before he inserted his whole arm inside of her. A centaur's pussy was wide since those they usually mated with were huge in cock size, so he could easily fit his arm inside of her. She moaned as she felt his entire arm inside her pussy and he grabbed the right sections within it and massaged them just right to the point that she orgasmed from that alone. Naruto knew her weak points and he was more than willing to exploit them to bring his lover pleasure.

"By the darkness itself," she moaned out before she ripped her own shirt open in lust since she was so ready for what was going to happen. She kicked out her back legs to push him down without fear of hurting him since nothing in her arsenal nor her own power, which was gifted to her, could hurt him. Plus he liked it rough. She then turned around and ripped his pants off him since his powers allowed him to create clothes out of darkness itself.

"Someone seems eager," said Naruto as she began to lick his cock. She just looked at him as she continued with a look of lust upon her face. She then took his cock into her mouth and began to suck it, but she prepared herself for what was about to happen. You see, a normal human male would not be able to mate with a female centaur in a way that she would be satisfied from it. But then again a male centaur's cock was huge and no human male could compare to them since their bodies were not able to handle one that size. Yet Naruto had the ability of shapeshifting his body to help him please his women perfectly. And such was the case here when he expanded it to enormous size to the point that it nearly broke her jaw. He grabbed her head and began to face fuck her hard, but she liked it when he did that.

She then pulled her head back as he neared a climax, but she then continued his pleasure by giving him a massive tit job. She rubbed her tits up and down, and then once more began to suck his cock as she did this. She used her tongue to wrap around it in her mouth as she sucked it, and he moaned in pleasure since she was very skilled with her tongue. Only a few minutes later did he cum inside her mouth, to which she swallowed every last drop of his seed so as to not allow it to go to waste.

"Look how much you came," said Centorea as she felt the rest of her body heat up, "but I'm honored that you were able to enjoy it that much."

"And you have trained well over the years," said Naruto as he ripped the rest of his clothes off.

"I had a good teacher," she said as she turned around and lifted her ass upwards to give Naruto easier access to her pussy. "So please can we continue."

Naruto then stepped forward and used his hands to spread open her pussy lips. She moaned as he did so.

"My love, please stop spreading me like that and just get on with it already."

"As you wish," said Naruto with a wicked grin on her face before he plunged his dick all the way into her to the base. Even though she was genetically made to be penetrated by large cock, his was even bigger than theirs were since he wanted her stretched out and ruined for anyone other than himself. He was territorial like that and his lovers loved it when he did it. Naruto bean to trust into her hard as he grabbed her arms to get more leverage and to thrust even further into her. He slammed into her cervix multiple times and loved to hear her cry out in pleasure from every thrust that crashed against it. Several minutes later he pushed through it and fucked her all the way to the back of womb.

Naruto then summoned up a tentacle from his back and used it to whip her ass as he fucked her deep. She loved to be whipped like this and she chalked it up to being part horse that she got sexual gratification from such a thing. She came several times as he whipped her, and several more times when he used a tentacle to penetrate her ass since she loved to be double penetrated. He only increased her pleasure by making another one and penetrating her from the mouth this time. Her eyes rolled into the back of the head as her mind became hazy from the pleasure.

Suddenly the door to the room swings open, and the five female guards that had fended well against his army were standing there in slutty clothes that they had forced upon them. They all gasped when they lay eyes on him since they did not expect to see something like this, and now was a perfect time to take advantage of their shock.

"So good of you to join us." Naruto says with a grin on hi face, "It would have been boring with just the two of us. I'm used to multiple women at once, but what is one to expect from a man with a massive harem like I have."

With that he summoned forth a hundred more tentacles out from his shadow itself and attacked the female guards. They wrap themselves around each of them tightly. Nothing but screams fills the room, as he brought them closer so he could see them closer. Now, it's time to have some fun.

"You're going to regret this, Demon!" the head guard says, trying to keep her pride.

"Demon? That's a new one." Naruto laughed, "Perfect. Thank you for volunteering."

Naruto brought her closer to him, and studied this feisty guard. She's tanned, with light brown skin, and black hair. She's very beautiful, and curvy. But as he teared open her clothes; he noticed that she has plenty of muscle as well. Though her breasts are small, He decided to give them a try.

She squealed as he pinched her nipples. "Oh, sensitive here, are we?"

She blushed and looks away from him. "Do what you want. I won't give in."

"Oh, I will do whatever I want... and you'll beg for more in the end. Of that I can assure you."

I assume you're the strongest of your little gang here, yes?" Naruto asked the woman.

She gives him a slight nod, and he grinned. "Perfect. When I break you, their spirits will fall and be all the easier to become perfect little sex slaves for my men to breed."

Her head snaps back towards him, her eyes filled with rage. "Don't you dare touch them! Do what you want with me, but I'll kill you if you lay a single finger on them!"

He laughed as she said that since he knew that she wasn't capable of killing him, "I'm sure. And I'm being extremely sarcastic as I say that."

Without warning, he forced her down on his thick tentacle cock, and she screamed from the foreign member filling her up so much. He let it sit for a second before he started thrusting into her hard.

"You feel incredible for a human!" Naruto shouted.

"It's too big! Take it out, take it out!"

"What's this? Giving up already? You're no fun. Here, let's spice things up a little."

One of his tentacles moves around to her back, and rubs itself against her luscious butt. The tip of the tentacle makes little circles around her unused entrance.

Her eyes widen and she looks behind her. "Wha... what are you doing?"

With a toothy grin, he simply said, "This."

Suddenly, the tentacle pushes itself inside her bowels, and she lets out a scream.

"God, shut up already!" Naruto commanded, as he stuffed another tentacle inside her mouth. "There, that's better. Get ready, I'm about to get serious."

Her eyes widen in fear as she looks at him. Her eyes plead with him to slow down, and maybe he would, if he wasn't having so much fun raping this woman. His thrusts became faster as time goes on. The guard tries to scream, but it only comes out muffled, and is starting to sound more like moans.

He suddenly got an evil idea, and started to move the tentacles stuffed in her mouth and butt further in. Her eyes rolled back into her skull at the sensation, as tears flow like rivers down her cheeks. Snot drips from her nose, and she starts to convulse.

With a sudden pop, he entered her stomach with both tentacles, and had them play with each other inside of her. He rested his hand against her belly, and felt the tentacles within her. Two more tentacles wrap themselves around her small breasts, and fondle them, as he continued to torment her insides. With a swift movement, the tentacle in her mouth comes out, leaving long trails of her saliva everywhere. A soft groan escapes her lips, but she hardly responds beyond that.

Naruto moved in closer and asked, "So, how is it?"

"M... mo..."

"What was that? I can't hear you, miss guard." Naruto said mockingly, as he looked at her terrified troop.

"M-more... give me more... Fuck me more! Fuck me until my brains turn to mush!" the guard finally screams.

Naruto threw his head back and laughed triumphantly. He proceeds to do just that, and she screams with delight. A big stupid smile plasters itself on her face, as she gets fucked senseless. He stuffed a second tentacle dick in her ass, and she vomits in pleasure, as the one from her stomach pushes itself out of her mouth.

Naruto leaned in close to her ear, and whispered, "I'm about to cum. Why don't you tell your little friends where you want it?"

She looks over to her horrified comrades, and he retracted the tentacle coming out of her mouth, so she can speak, "Inside! I want it inside me! Make me pregnant! Give me your baby! Give me ten... no, a hundred of them! Make me pregnant forever!"

Naruto grinned maliciously as he heard this…

With one final thrust, he loaded into her womb, and she screams out, "Oh God, yes! It's coming inside me! I'm cumming! I'm cumming while being impregnated! Your sperm's raping my eggs! I feel it! I can feel it!"

After nearly a minute of pumping her full of his seed, which was not capable of impregnation since cum from his tentacles were infertile and used to fill his partners up to increase their pleasure. The tentacles released her, and she fell unconscious to the floor. Naruto licked his lips as his eyes surveyed the room. There are the four remaining guards still there, all ready for the picking. Who to pick, who to pick?

"So, who wants to be next?" Naruto asked.

Obviously he didn't get an answer, and his shoulders slump. "Oh, no volunteers? I guess I'll just have to pick then."

He mockingly thinks to himself, pressing his fingers to his chin. "I pick..." and he pointed his finger to the group, "All of you!"

Screams fill the room, as his tentacles rip off their clothes and push themselves into every one of their holes. He didn't even bother with his dick for this orgy, since it was still being used to fuck his concubine to the point of sexual ecstasy. With their spirits already in shambles, due to seeing their leader's fall, it doesn't take him long to completely break them, and they quickly started begging for more.

He granted them their request, by stuffing even more tentacle cocks inside them. Some even have three or four in a single hole. Some pass out before he even came inside them. He laughed as he saw them break like that since they would end up breeding sows to the rest of his army. They wanted to become pregnant but it would not be from his seed that they did.

Eventually he came all over and inside them all. His tentacles do let out a sperm-like substance, but it's sterile, and is only used to send women into a frenzied orgasm. All the guards fall to the floor, laying in a pool of cum. The room smells of nothing but sperm, and it smells wonderful. Even though he let out gallons of cum, he is still rock hard, and horny as hell. He wanted more, a lot more. And lucky for him, he had the women in his harem to sate it, so he made a clone to round them up and bring them there. And he made sure to let them know to prepare themselves for a rough night…

(Fire Nation)

While thing is the West were going well for Naruto's dark army, things in the East went just as well for the newly formed Fire Empire. It had been a long fought battle for all within the village of Konoha, but they had prevailed through it all with careful planning. When Minato left with his family, he had left the Sandaime with instructions to aid his plan for the future. Minato left with his family, and while they were being trained by their mother Minato helped weaken the villages all over by various means. But it didn't stop there since he used his Hirishin jutsu to abduct many shinobi from their villages to bring to Danzo so that they could be broken by his ROOT program and then and Yamanaka could infiltrate their mind and turn them against their village. This went on for twelve years until the plan was put in place to act fast and strike down all who would oppose them.

While it took years for them to get to that point, the war was over in simply a month. So many of their numbers were turned turncoat and with their numbers added to the ones of Konoha itself no village could stand against them. With all form of opposition gone, they reaped in the rewards with riches and women for the taking. Those with bloodlines were used to sire more of them so that their powerbase could grow. For several years they fortified their newly acquired villages that they turned into full on cities with the Fire Capitol being the central power to them. Minato gave his closest of allies control over these places with his son Menma gaining control over Iwa. His daughter stayed close to him since she was daddy's little girl, even in her adult years and she loved the attention. Things were going well for their empire, with plans to expand it out further as time went on…

But that all changed about a month ago…

From the Western lands came a man, who was heavily injured from what he said was a monster. He bled out slowly, and when they tried to question him on what had happened, all they were able to get out of him before he died was that the Dark Empire of the West had done this to him and then died. Minato didn't like the fact that there was another Empire that might be able to rival his own, so he sent spies to see what was going on in the West. Those spies never returned since all the towns that outlined the border between the two empires were occupied by the most humanoid of his army, which basically consisted of vampires and werewolves in their unsealed form as well as lamia who wore talisman that turned their tails into legs. While they hated to be in such a human form since they hated to be seen as such in any way, they understood why they had to do so and did as ordered.

Minato grew tired of losing so many spies, so he decided to try a new far more bolder route this time and sent a messenger to try and arrange a meeting between the two of them. The plan was simple, since once there they would use Danzo and his implanted Sharingan eye to brainwash him into abdicating his throne and then the plan would evolve from there. The messenger they sent was none other than Itachi Uchiha himself.

When Minato came back into power, he used his army to eliminate the Akatsuki, while ripping out the Rinnegan itself from Nagato personally and had it implanted into himself, with the aid of their spy Itachi. He had been trained by Kushina for years even while he was exiled for killing his family. He had done so since he was never truly loved by his own parents and Kushina was a surrogate mother to him, one who was not a traitor to the village as well as one who pushed him day in and day out to strive for perfection. Kushina was not like that at all and actually loved him like a son, so when he was ordered to kill his clan, he did so without hesitation. Yet he couldn't bring himself to kill his brother Sasuke.

When Minato and his family returned, Sasuke had gone on to call him pathetic and weak. He said how the Namikaze clan were cowards since they had to hide away like they did since they would have died otherwise. Itachi then appeared behind him and grabbed Sasuke by the throat and held him up by it. Sasuke was both surprised as well as terrified to see him there in the village of all places, but he wasn't able to ponder on it for long since Itachi snapped his neck in rage that his surrogate family had been insulted by his pathetic little brother. He was quickly attacked from behind by a screeching Sakura, but Itachi slit her throat to end her screeching since it was so very annoying. From there Minato went on to state that Itachi was innocent and the reason why the Uchiha were killed since they had tried to perform a coup.

Now Itachi was the commander of the ANBU and was sent on the hardest of missions to which he has never failed. For years he led a small squad that was sent out to put down any form of insurrection there was in the newly formed Fire Empire. And he did his job well since he was able to find and eliminate all who would oppose Minato's rule. So he was sent as a messenger to the Dark Empire and he would ensure that the meeting took place...

It took a bit to arrive into a town on the outskirts of the empire, and once there he could sense all sorts of hostility towards him and he was not sure why. He told them exactly who he was and why he was there, and once he did, one of the people in the town took the message and brought it to the Emperor himself while Itachi was told to wait for a reply in their town under heavy watch since they didn't trust outsiders like him. Itachi understood their reasons, and he kept to himself as he waited for a reply. The reply came a few short days later with an agreement that they would meet in a week's time. So Itachi bowed in respect to the messenger and left to tell Minato…

Too bad that he wasn't around to hear the monsters that resided within the town laugh hard as he left…

(Throne Room)

Naruto looked at the message that Itachi had sent to him under the orders from Minato. He laughed hard as he read the message, and as he did Olga came into the room since she was surprised to hear him laugh as such.

"What seems to have you in such a hysterical mood," said Olga as she walked towards him with a sway to her hips as she did.

"The so called 'Emperor' of the east wants to come for a meeting between us."

"And why is that so funny?"

"It is because it plays right into my plan for their pathetic empire," said Naruto with a grin that spoke of unimaginable evil to those who were the target of it.

"And what exactly is it this plan of your?" asked Olga since she as well as the rest of his lovers were completely in the dark about his full master plan, but they kind of liked it that way since it made it that more special when the parts of his plans that came to fruition did.

 **(This part is a musical part, since what truly evil person is complete without a musical number of some sorts? Took this from 'Cats don't Dance…)**

" _I didn't get where I am today, by letting myself get pushed around."_ Sung Naruto whose lovers always said that he had a sweet singing voice. _"No man, or beast, or god, or shinobi is going to drag me down."_

Naruto used his powers over illusions to show a three dimensional map of the two empires with his side being covered in darkness while the East was not.

" _The lightning will be flashing, the thunder, it will roar. They'll never know what hit them, wait until they see what I have in store."_

The darkness that made up the western part of the world began to flood outwards towards the east and as it did dark clouds covered up all the villages except for Konoha.

" _Big and loud"_

The clouds that expanded towards the east began to rain heavily as well as strike the earth itself with lightning causing massive destruction to wherever it hit.

 _It's gonna be big and loud_

The darkness flooded and covered Iwa and began to chase the figures that escaped out of the village in time and headed towards Konoha, but its spread stop when it got to the borders of Fire Country.

 _When they fall, they'll really fall_

The darkness began to expand outwards towards Kumo, and yet when it was near it the lightning from the clouds decimated it leaving few survivors who themselves ran towards Konoha as well.

 _And they're gonna fall big_

This time Suna fell to the darkness, and yet Naruto felt nothing as it fell since those who were loyal to his brother Gaara were already dead and those who were left would perish with the rest of humanity when the time came.

 _And they're gonna fall loud_

This time it was Kiri that fell to the darkness, drowning all who tried to run but the fastest of the bunch.

 _They're gonna fall big_

Once all the rest of the villages were consumed by the rampaging wave of darkness, and all who survived the destruction are now within the last 'safe' place within the Elemental Countries, the darkness slowly sinking inwards until there was nowhere other than the village itself that was free from it.

 _And_

Naruto stepped towards the illusion of Konoha itself, all the while the 'shinobi' of it attacked him as well as the darkness itself with jutsu, but nothing they did turned the tide of war in their favor no matter what they threw out.

 _Loud!_

Naruto then stomped the village with his foot, sinking it deep into the ground allowing the darkness to sink in and fill up the hole so that he saw those within it drown and then sink when the last bit of their strength fade away…

"Now I must head off for a while," said Naruto as he waved the illusions away and donned his usual apparel once more as he did.

"Where are you going?" asked Olga in concern that he wasn't taking anyone else with him.

"To the planes of the High Heavens itself," said Naruto as he stopped for a second to explain where he was going.

"But why are you going alone? You have an army at your command, and you can't do this alone."

"Olga my dear," said Naruto as he walked back towards his queen and kissed her deep with tongue so s to calm her nerves, "I destroyed Hell itself when I was reborn. The Heaven too shall fall. I will not take anyone else since the armies of Heaven will slaughter whoever I take, with me being all that still stood."

"But why must you go now?"

"Because when I was reborn I was warned about the simple fact that there were three gods still alive to that day. Satan I killed personally when I ripped his heart out and devoured the body. Kami is… well you already know where she is. So that leaves only one false god left."

"And who is this false god?"

"The Shinigami, or as many simply call him, Death."

"You are going to kill Death itself," asked Olga in shock that Naruto would even attempt something like that.

"I am," chuckled Naruto as he walked away from Olga to open the portal to Heaven itself. "That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die." Naruto then ripped open a portal and walked through it before it closed back up behind him…

(High Heaven)

Death was working as fast as he could to create the tool he needed to seal away the Darkness once more as the gods had done in the past. He had spent years ever since he felt his brother die by its hands and even faster when he sensed that Kami had passed as well, or at least that was what he thought since Naruto had tainted her in a manner that Death thought she was dead. Once she was gone, he had taken control of the armies of heaven and explained what it was that they were fighting against, and it drove the point home since hundreds of thousands of souls who were living the life of eternal luxury enlisted to become angels themselves and trained themselves into the ground so that they would be ready when the time came.

Heaven was an easy place to map out since there was a gate to block off all who were not worthy of entering, and various buildings of enormous statures that housed the spirits who slept eternally to live their dream lives in peace, and the barracks for the angels where they trained to protect those who wanted to sleep. The angels were all lead by one woman, the first angel that Kami ever made, and her name was Uriel. She had been there the day the heavens had been made, when Kami laid the foundations of the plane of existence by striking the anvil which would become known as the Heavenly Forge. It was there that heaven itself was made over the countless eons, and that very place stood at the top of the massive tower that stood above all else in it. From the top of the tower there emitted a bright light that showed the way to lost souls who were worthy of ascension, but it blinded those who were not.

There were several guards that stood watch at the front gates of Heaven as well as the man Saint Peter, who was the person to check the list to see if a soul was worthy of entering or damnation in hell. And it was these people who saw a large cloud of pitch black smoke appear in the distance. The angels got their spears ready, which also acted as guns in the sense that they shot beams of holy energy out the tip if the wielder so wished to do so. They charged them up and opened fire upon the cloud, but in the end it did nothing since the cloud just absorbed the beams and expanded faster as it did. Yet when it was within ten yards of the gate itself it, a figure finally walked out of it to the view of the angels that were guarding it. They fired their beams upon the figure itself, but the beams just bounced off of him as he laughed at their futile attempts of killing him.

"Oh can't you feel the love from the welcoming committee," asked Naruto as he brushed off the residue of holy energy that stuck to him like specks of dust.

"You are not welcome here," said Saint Peter as the angels that guarded him stepped forward to protect him, "So I ask that you leave immediately."

"I think that you may want to check that list one more time," said Naruto as he summoned multiple tendrils that pierced the hearts of his guardian angels and ripped them out. The tendrils ate their hearts, to which Naruto burped since he was still eating them even if it was his tendrils that were doing the actual consuming, "because I believe that I am on the list."

"A monster like you will not gain entrance to the Heavens themselves," said Saint Peter as he stood up from his seat behind the podium that the book of worthy souls was written with a spear he picked off the ground and pointed it towards Naruto. He fired at his head, but Naruto rolled his eyes as the beam just bounced off it like the rest of them had when he was fired upon.

"You are brave old man," said Naruto as he raised a hand. He concentrated on it to the point that a single extended claw that he used to stab him through the neck. Once covered in the blood of Saint Peter, he wrote his name in the book of souls with it. Saint Peter looked in horror as Naruto wrote in his name and died from the blood loss gushing out his neck. Yet even though his name was in the book, the gates remained closed, but it didn't matter to him since he didn't really think that it would.

"Well if the gates will not open for me," said Naruto as he powered up his hands with dark energy, "then I will open them myself." Naruto then punched the gates, blasting them open with enough force to send them flying far inwards. As Naruto stepped into the Heavens that he should have been sent to when he was killed by his asshole of a father years ago, he saw millions of Angels there to stand against him. They covered every square inch of the area with their weapons in hand. "I am happy to see that you all are taking this seriously."

"You will pay for what you have done," said one of the Angels, "your reign of evil shall end here and now."

"Kami though she could take me alone as well as her brother Satan," laughed Naruto, "so what chance do you simple angels believe that you have against me when the most powerful of your forces fell herself."

"You will burn in hell like the foul soul you are."

"Burn in hell," laughed Naruto out loud, "and how exactly could I possibly do that when hell is no more? Now I am a fair entity, and I only ask that you move aside so that I may kill Death itself. But be warned since I will kill any who attack me and not feel a single shred of guilt about it." And as soon as he said that, one of the Angels shot him, but like all the rest the beam just bounced off of him. Naruto formed a spike of darkness, and quicker than they could react the spike was sent right into the angels head right between the eyes. The Angel began to convulse violently and then exploded in a gory fashion. "I did warn you…"

After that, the angels attacked in unison, not letting up the attack for a single second. But Naruto erected a barrier of darkness between the opposing sides, all the while conjuring up even more spikes. And when he had enough of them, he launched them in a volley like a rain of spikes. Hundreds of thousands of angels fell in the one attack alone, and Naruto lowered the shield and conjured up two blades. Naruto then quickly began to slaughter those who still remained. No matter what weapon they used, what spell they threw at him, nothing worked against him. And within an hour of the assault of Heaven, the numbers had dwindled from the millions to just the few thousands. Naruto walked towards the staircase that led up to the Heavenly forge, and along the way, he used his powers to slay the foolish angels that had yet to realize the futility of their defense against him since all forms of attack failed against him.

Along the way, Naruto made a quick side trip to the so marked 'Hall of Fate,' since the name intrigued him. He was unsure of what he would find in the building, but he went in anyways since he was curious about it. Within it he saw racks upon racks of clear orbs with vague names labeled on them such as 'Pirate King', and 'Hellsing'. None of which he could make sense of so he walked past them. As he walked through the hall, he noticed that as he walked past the racks, it was like walking through time since the further he went in the more present time the prophesies became. And at the very end of the hall he saw the final orb simply labeled 'The Elemental Countries'.

Naruto grabbed this orb and saw images appear within it as he held the thing. He looked closely and saw that Kami had shown the Toad elder this prophesy in the form of a dream, but since the Toad smoked too much opiates to keep his nerves calm in his old age, he misinterpreted much of what was told to him. While it was true that Minato was the 'child of prophesy' as so may though he was, but it was not for the reasons that he thought. Since his part of the prophesy was not determined by his actions within the Elemental Countries themselves, but his actions to his son that would decide the fate of them. His actions had doomed them since it had led him to become what he was now, and Naruto could only laugh as he saw this.

"I really need to remember to apologize to Neji if and when I see him again," said Naruto as he dropped the orb into his shadow to store it away for a later time, "since he was right to claim that one cannot escape their fate. As long as false gods like this exist there is no chance of that happening." Naruto then began to glow with dark energy, and when he was done charging up he unleashed his power destroying the building along with all the orbs that were within it. Once the building was gone, he continued upwards once more, killing the Angels that had formed a group outside of the building thinking that they could ambush him once he exited it, but their plan failed and they all died in the same manner as the rest of them…

As the fighting was going on down below, Death was putting the final touches on the staff that he had been working on for the past several years to complete. The staff was made so as to seal the Darkness once more long enough to reseal it back into the realm of Mu. He finished his staff and held it within the beam of holy light that kept the plane of Heaven in existence. Once within it it charged up with power, and once it was fully charged, he pulled it back out and prepared for the fight that was slowly coming his way. Sure the angels were being slaughtered by the millions, but it meant little to him since like all the rest of his siblings they were all pawns to their end goal of ultimate power once the Darkness was no more. He had inspired them all with a speech to fight the coming Darkness, fully knowing that they did not have the ability to defeat him, and were only being used to buy him more time to finish the tool he needed to seal him away once more…

Naruto neared the top of the stairs that led to the Heavenly Forge, but all that stood between it and him was one final Angel, the last one still alive. She was Uriel, the commander of the Angelic Army. She stood there with her sword in hand and a cold angry glare in her eyes.

"You dare defile the High Heaven with your presence," growled out Uriel as she pointed her sword towards him, "and for that I will kill you where you stand."

"Kill me," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "are the literal millions of dead angel bodies not a clear indication on how this is going to go? Do you really believe that you will succeed where they have all failed?"

"I am stronger than the rest and will not fall so easily," said Uriel before she was wrapped up in tendrils that forced her to her knees as well as disarmed her.

"Is that right," chuckled Naruto as he stood there and looked at her, "because you went down without a fight, which means you are easier to beat then the rest of those who fought me."

"You will fail in your plan vile creature!"

"And how exactly am I the vile creature here," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "because I really want to hear your reasoning for those accusations."

"You killed Kami, and to kill a god is the worst kind of sin there is to commit."

"Before this I all over," said Naruto as he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, "I want to explain some things so that you fully understand how you are wrong about me. I may be the entity known as the Darkness, but that does not mean I am completely evil."

"You are evil incarnate!"

"And what makes me that? Because your gods call me that? The fact that I kill humans without mercy in any form? Humans have been slaughtering innocent members of other races for generations in the same manner as I have been killing humans, so why is it considered good for them to kill those who are not human and yet not the other way around?"

"Because that is what the goddess Kami deemed right."

"Foolish girl," said Naruto as he smacked her hard across the face, "can't you think for yourself even for a second instead of just blindly following what a false god tells you?"

"How dare you insult Kami like that?" Said Uriel before Naruto grabbed her head.

"I see that trying to reason with you will not work since you are so brainwashed that no matter what I said you will not listen. So I will make you see the truth." He then punctured her skull with a needle sized tendril, and began to pump information into her head. She saw everything that Naruto had been shown when he had been transformed, from the beginning of the light that made humanity as a form of deterrent against the darkness, to the imprisonment of it and the plans of the 'gods' once it was gone. How humans were nothing more than pawns of them to service them until their usefulness was over. How even the angels themselves were nothing more than pawns in their quest for power. Uriel cried out in pain as she felt her very purpose I life shatter. She felt empty inside since her life had been nothing short of a lie and she had no purpose now.

"Do you see the truth now," asked Naruto as he retracted the tendril and stepped away from her still bound form.

"Why," she asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto with a grin on his face, "but could you speak up?"

"Why did you show me that!" shouted Uriel with tears falling from her eye, which didn't really surprise Naruto to see since it was to be expected from one who saw such a horrific revelation such as that. To see that your whole purpose in life was a lie.

"To see what you would do when faced with the truth," said Naruto as he called back his tendril, releasing her from their grasp. She quickly grabbed her sword and lifted it up to attack him, but as much as she wanted to kill the thing that had shattered her belief, she now saw the futility of fighting for someone who saw her as nothing more than a pawn. So she dropped her sword and fell back to her knees in despair.

"So what will you do now that you have been freed from the lies told to you for so long? Will you move aside to allow me to kill the last of the false gods who think themselves so superior to the rest of those who exist, or will you, the last Angel, join up with me so that your legacy can begin anew. A life that you can call your own with no one to control you. Will you accept this offer? Or must I go through you?"

"If I accept," she said as she looked at him with raw fury in her eyes, "I wish to kill the one who lied to me all my life."

"If by that you mean Kami herself," said Naruto as he held out his hand to lift her back up to her feet, "then that wish I can easily grant you since her husband has grown tired of her body already."

"Her husband," she asked in surprise since even though she was shown that Kami was still alive, she didn't know in what state.

"A dragon," said Naruto as he began to walk past her towards the sealed doors, "since she was responsible for their near extinction, he wanted her for his breeding sow to help bring the race back to a stable number. It took years but in the end she birthed many of his kind and is now broken in the mind since the pain was too great for mind to handle."

"So killing her wouldn't mean much then if that was the case," she said as she stored her sword away, "let me get the door for you." She said that as she put her hand on it and saw it open up for her.

"If it makes you feel better, I could heal her mind so that she suffers more when you kill her," said Naruto as he walked past her.

"I would appreciate that."

"I aim to please. Just ask any of the women in my harem."

"I don't care to hear about that," she scowled since she really didn't, "let's just end this already."

"A woman after my own heart," said Naruto as she stopped dead in her tracks with a slight blush for reasons she didn't understand. Yet she didn't say anything as they made it into the Heavenly Forge. Standing there was Death himself in all his skeletal glory with his dark robe and a jet black staff with an onyx crystal on the end of it that shone with heavenly light.

"The Darkness I presume," said Death in a voice that sounded like a loud whisper.

"While you presume correctly," said Naruto as he stepped forward, "my name is Naruto, and you will address me as such for the final moments of your life."

"And who exactly are you to demand such a thing from me," said Death with a glare in his eyeless sockets.

"You already know what I am since you as well as your late siblings tried to seal me away in a vain attempt of stealing my power." Naruto then summoned up a scythe made of dark energy.

"Is that supposed to be an insult of some sort," growled Death.

"Yes," said Naruto as he spun it around quickly in a way that it became a blur, "and judging from your reaction I believe that I succeeded in my attempt." Naruto then charged forward faster than Death could see and slashed him in half with his weapon. But instead of hearing his dying scream, Death instead laughed as his illusion faded away.

"You are too predictable," said Death from above him who was flying above him with wings made of deathly energy. He then threw the staff in his hand down hard and it pierced the ground next to Naruto. Once in place it shot out multiple chains of energy covered in seals that grabbed ahold of him and pulled him towards it. He struggled of course, but in the end it was in vain since he was sucked into the crystal in the staff, and was sealed away. As he was Death flew down and grabbed the staff with a smile on his skeletal face.

"And now to seal you away once more in a manner you will never escape from this time."

"You greedy bastard," growled Uriel as she stood there with her sword in hand.

"Oh Uriel," said Death as he turned to see her standing there, "I was not aware that you had survived the assault. Well this is a pleasant surprise since it will fall on you to train up the new recruit that will be needed to reform the army of Heaven."

"Why? So you can use us again like you and your siblings have done all this time?"

"What are you talking about," said Death who was shocked to hear her say this since she shouldn't know about that.

"He showed me the truth of everything. How you and the rest of the 'gods' came into power after you sealed it away, the genocide of so many species just because they would not bow to your so called godlike power. And most importantly, your plans to take his power as your own to reshape reality as you wish to do with it and kill all the rest of us off since we are nothing more than pawns t you!"

"And you listened to him," shouted Death who secret prepared a dagger from his sleeve to throw at her since she knew too much and was just waiting for her to drop her guard to kill her. "He is the Darkness made flesh, the personification of evil itself! He spouts only lies to turn you against the righteous!

"And yet you stand there with a dagger in your hand to silence me."

"It would seem that this conversation is at an end," said Death as he charged forward faster than she could see in a style that was exactly like Naruto's, but he succeeded in hurting his intended since he sliced her chest and the force behind it cut her wings off as well. "And now to silence your worthless mouth for speaking against your superior." Yet when he went to plunge the dagger down in her head to kill her, a force of power caused him as well as her to fall to their stomachs since it was so great. The staff in Death's hand leapt out of it and shattered when it was a few yards away. Standing there was Naruto, who just had a smirk on his face as he stood there.

"Did you really think that you could seal me away like that?"

"Impossible," shouted Death, "that staff was indestructible!"

"While that may be true," said Naruto as he picked up a piece of the shattered staff to show him, this one had brightly lit seals of a complex nature on it. "You used seals to make it so. I was an Uzumaki while I was still alive, and seals were in our blood. So when I was reborn as I am right now, that power as well as the knowledge of such things only increased to a level beyond even the 'gods' themselves. So let's see here. You can't kill me since not even the combined might of thousands of you could do so, nor can you seal me away since I can easily counter any and all of them you could possibly make. Now how can you possibly beat me?" Naruto then forged a hammer in his hand and walked towards the Heavenly Forge.

"Don't do it," shouted Death as he knew what Naruto planned to do.

"And how exactly do you plan to stop me when you are about to die," said Naruto as he gave him a sideways glance. Death managed to look behind him long enough to see Uriel plunge her blade into his back, pinning him to the ground. While the blow should have been fatal, it was not to him since she did not possess the power to kill him.

"I am Death itself," shouted Death in defiance, "I cannot be killed you fools!"

"That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die," said Naruto as he swung the hammer in his hand down hard and hit the anvil that was the center of Heaven itself. When he did, a pulse of dark energy surged from it hitting both Death as well as Uriel. It filtered through her weapon and burned Death from the inside out as it was a power capable of killing him. The last thing he saw before his body disintegrated was the heavens crumbling into darkness, and hearing the screams of the trillions of souls from throughout time that fell into it to be swallowed up into the endless void. Uriel felt the darkness seep into her body via her wounds, but unlike Death it healed her back to full health instead of killing her and she felt far more powerful than she had ever been.

She felt her wings grow back, this time though they were a darkened gray color, and her eyes shone an unholy gold as her skin tanned a bit but not too much. Her blade now coursed with dark energy as she picked it up and sheathed it behind her back, and she felt better than she had in ages, and it was all thanks to the man she had tried to kill just a while ago. But that was the past version of her. The new version embraced this power and she showed her appreciation of it by flying forward towards Naruto and grabbing his head into a deep kiss that he quickly dominated.

"Come my dear Uriel," said Naruto as he opened a portal home and beckoned her through, "your new home awaits," and as they walked through, the Heavenly Forge collapsed upon itself, snuffing out the last speck of what was once called Heaven…


	4. Blowing off Steam

(A/N: I admit when I started this story it was just going to be a straight up evil Naruto revenge fic, but this has basically become a dark Naruto lemon story. Not complaining about it mind you, just stating what seems to have happened. Plus as I write this, I am in a very dark mood since I have been watching The Strain as I do. For those who know that show, not only is it good but it is dark as well since people die a lot in that show. I also forgot to describe both the dragon, which is basically Smaug from the Hobbit and that there were Lizard men in his army that some were able to breathe fire. Sorry about that, but here is the next chapter!)

When Heaven imploded upon itself from the destruction of the Heavenly Forge itself, the impact was felt by all the humans who dwelled in the mortal realm. Only humans were affected by this though since their very souls were connected to the realms of Heaven and Hell with their actions enlightening or corrupting the connection so as to place their soul in the right location. Other species had souls as well, but the false gods never linked theirs to the realms since they thought of them as inferior races and wanted them dead since they would not fall in line and worship them like the simple minded humans had for almost all of time itself.

The people of world all fell to their knees when the Heavens were destroyed since they felt the impact in their very souls and it caused them all to feel so very weak because of it. The feeling passed quickly and while many wondered what in the world had caused them to feel like that, there was nothing to go on since when people tried to find out what had happened there was nothing physically wrong with them. No one had a clue as to the fact that the connection to the afterlife had been severed and that was what had caused them such a weakening experience.

Minato had ordered more research into the unusual phenomenon, but while they did that he gathered the group of people that would come with him to the Dark Empire of the West. He brought along Danzo of course since the main plan was to use the Sharingan implanted in his eye to manipulate the leader of the empire to give up his throne without a fight so that their empire could expand without a fight. He also brought along Tsume and her two children Kiba and Hana as well as Hiashi since he had the best diplomatic skills in the village. Hiashi agreed to go, but he brought Neji along since while away from home he needed a servant to order around as was his right as a main branch family member. He included Kurenai as well since she could use her beauty to make the Emperor drop his guard just long enough to do what needed to be done. Asuma had died in the siege of Suna when Gaara killed him, but it was all the distraction Konoha needed to have him restrained by Kushina's chains. And with that their group was complete and they made their way towards the Dark Empire.

Minato made sure to kiss his wife goodbye and left her in charge of the village's security while the councils took care of all the boring paperwork while he was gone. The trip would take two weeks a least since the Dark Empire Capital was so far away from theirs and yet in their minds the trip would be worth it in the end…

The arrogant party were so caught up in thinking that they had already won in this little event that not a single one of them noticed the small pack of jet black wolves that continued to follow them from a distance as per the orders of their master…

(Namikaze Castle)

Kushina had just gotten out of the shower since she had done some gardening work in her spare time. Sure she was in charge of security in the capital, but since most if not all forms of resistance had been utterly crushed in the past ten years there was not much to do nowadays. So she took it upon herself to regrow the gardens of the castle they now lived in since what had been there was destroyed and trampled upon in the siege that Minato led against the Fire Daimyo. The fool had thought himself safe from such a thing, but was taught a valuable lesson when two thirds of his own samurai had turned on him and dragged him outside to be executed for being an ineffective leader. The fight had been quick but there had still been damage done to the area that had to be fixed with the garden falling upon her by choice.

As she got out of the shower, she stood in front of the mirror in her room and took off her towel to check out her body. For a woman in her early forties she still had a body that many women would die for since her tits were still quite perky with no sign of sagging and she had an ass that made many a man turn their heads to do a double take to get another look at it. But even with the sexy body of a Milf, she was still so sad. You see she had not had any form of sex with her husband for the past several years, and not for the lack of trying since she had tried many times to initiate it in various ways from subtle hints to full on sexy lingerie and even going so far as to flash him glimpses of her pussy to try to increase his lust to the point that he would just fuck her already! But he always had an excuse as to why he didn't want to, and at first she had been suspicious that he had been cheating on her. But when she spied on him, he was truly doing paperwork and if not that he was helping plan out new things to advance their empire with his architects.

All in all it was starting to drive her to the brink of insanity since she had so much pent up sexual frustration and her husband was not fulfilling them. It was times like this that she cursed herself for being an Uzumaki since they had honor and kept their vows until their dying day, or at least until they were divorced. If she was not of that clan she would have had so many affairs by now since there were plenty of men in the city who would have liked to take her to bed and screw her brains out, but alas she was unable to. So it seemed like tonight would be another night of masturbation with various toys to lessen the frustration just a smidge, but even though she did that it never fully satisfy her in the end. So she put on her bathrobe and was about to go into the walk in closet to get her box of toys, but out of nowhere a hand covered her mouth with a rag that the fumes caused her to fall asleep…

(Dungeon)

Kushina awoke with a start and the first thing she noticed was the fact that she was no longer in her own home. She was hanging in midair with her legs not even touching the ground. She saw that she was in her bathrobe still so that at least was good sign if only a slight one at that. When she tried to move, she noticed she was unable to budge even an inch since she was covered in multiple threads that appeared to be strings of some sort, yet somehow were stronger than most shackles that littered dungeons the world over. Kushina kept her cool and called upon her bloodline to summon up a chakra chain with a sharp tip to cut the stings that bound her, but it did no good since the strings seemed to repel the chain when she tried to cut it and no matter how hard she tried it would not cut in the slightest.

"Are the accommodations to your liking," said a voice in the corner of the room that was shrouded in darkness. Kushina looked at the corner and saw nothing there, but when she looked for a brief second longer she saw a pair of golden colored eyes that shone with power.

"Who are you," shouted Kushina as she summoned up even more chains in a threatening manner, "and how dare you kidnap me from my home! I demand that you let me go this instant!"

"Demand," said the figure with a raised eyebrow, not that she could see it, "and in such a situation such as this, how do you see yourself in any form of position as to demand anything from me?"

"Do it or I will skewer your body with my chains and rip your body apart!" shouted Kushina in rage, but was surprised to see the figure was not intimidated in the slightest by her threat

"Is that supposed to frighten me in some way," said the figure as it stood up and walked out of the shadows so that she could see him, and she had to admit that the man who stood before her was quite a looker, "cause to perfectly honest, it doesn't. Not in the slightest."

"I warned you," said Kushina as she launched her chains at the man, and saw them pierce his chest. But once they pierced him, she could no longer move them, or even recall them for that matter. "What is happening here? Why won't my chains retract?"

"Because I simply won't let them," said the man as he watched with a smirk o his face as the darkness began to absorb the chains into himself. Kushina screamed in pain as she felt her bloodline being pushed to the very limit and beyond what she was ever capable of as it was all absorbed into the strange man, and just like with a roll of string, there was an end to it. Once it got to the point it felt like someone had torn a huge chunk out of her back as the last of her bloodline was absorbed into the shadowy man, and even though there had been enormous amounts of pain, there was no physical damage to her body of any sort.

"What did you just do to me," asked Kushina weakly since what had just happened had taken quite a bit out of her.

"I took your bloodline from you," said the man as he tested his newly acquired power out and formed a chain that wrapped around his arm, "while I am able to create such chains with my powers as they were before I absorbed yours, I was sadly unable to extract energy with them like yours can. So I thank you for adding to my already impressive arsenal of murder and mayhem."

"If that is the case you should let me go," said Kushina, "since you are so grateful for the stolen gift."

"It brings joy to my heart to deny you that option," chuckled Naruto since he found it funny that she would suggest such a thing in the first place, "but nice try there."

"Who the hell are you," growled Kushina since she was now powerless to attack this asshole that was just standing there and taunting her like this.

"You see," said the figure as he wagged his finger, "I could tell you who I am, but I would rather see how long it takes for you to remember me instead."

"Remember you? I have never seen you before in my life!"

"Why am I not surprised," sighed the figure, "since it's not so shocking to hear that you don't remember me at all. We did only meet twice in my entire life. Once when I was younger and the second time was years later. Ringing any bells here?"

"No," said Kushina as she thought hard on the identity of the man in front of her but came up short on names.

"Well I will keep giving you small bits of information until you recognize me, since I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize just who I am and fully understand how badly you and your family fucked up with their actions against me."

"What does my family have to do with this? We never did anything to you!"

"WRONG!" shouted the figure as he slapped her hard across the face as he shouted the word, "YOUR FAMILY TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"Who are you," said Kushina painfully since she was still utterly clueless n the identity of the man before her.

"Still don't recognize me," said the man as he composed himself, "fine then. I will tell you a little bit at a time to the point that you remember me. You only met me twice in your entire life."

Kushina remained silent…

"I was hated by all those who knew of me, and yet no one aided me in the daily struggle of survival."

Still she said nothing…

"I was once part of that pathetic village known as Konoha."

Kushina looked up at the man as he said that last one, the clouds in her mind starting to clear up a bit as he said this. Her mind was starting to put the pieces together…

"My death was the rallying cry that led to Konoha becoming the Fire Empire after all those who I considered friends were killed for voicing their hatred towards you and your pathetic husband."

It was that last hint that her mind finally pieced everything together for her, and her eyes opened wide in shock as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks…

"Naruto."

"In the living flesh," chuckled Naruto as he saw the look of shock on her face from seeing the boy she saw die first hand somehow still alive. "Now you remember."

"How are you still alive?! We killed you!"

"Yes I know all about that mother since I was there," growled Naruto as he remembered that day with crystal clarity. "I even had the best seat in the place for the execution as the one being unjustfully killed."

"Your death was justified since in the end the Kyuubi was killed and the threat of it returning was forever gone."

"While it is true that Kyuubi died when I did, with our very souls merging together," said Naruto as a tendril arose behind her with a sharp needle in it with the intention to inject the knowledge of his life so far into her head. "But in his place came me, and let me tell you that I am a million times worse than that demon ever was on his worst day." Naruto then penetrated deep into her head he injected what he wanted her to know. Once the process was done, she looked at him with unspeakable horror in her eyes.

"You monster," said Kushina, "how could you do those things? To children?"

"It was quite easy and so very enjoyable my dear."

"So what do you want with me?"

"I think you know exactly what I want from you," said Naruto as he ripped her bathrobe off her body showing him her naked body, which he had to admit was actually pretty sexy for a woman who had given birth to three kids.

"You sick fuck!" shouted Kushina in disgust, "you would rape your own flesh and blood mother!?"

"I would," said Naruto simply as he pinched her nipples and tugged them hard to get her juices flowing, "but instead I want you to beg me to rape you senseless. It will be more fun that way."

"I will do no such thing," shouted Kushina, but was unable to say anything else since from behind her a person reached around and started to fondle her tits. And what shocked her even more was that said person had a third arm reach downwards and begin to finger her pussy, causing her to moan out loud since it had been so long since she had been touched. As she did, Fu grabbed her head with a fourth arm and turned it sideways so that she could kiss Kushina deep with tongue, and as she did this she spat out a few clumps of tiny eggs that were packed full of powerful aphrodisiacs that send even the most strong willed of women into a lustful frenzy to the point that they beg for the first cock they see.

"What did you do to me," moaned out Kushina as her body began to spasm from an intense orgasm which was the side-affect from the drug she consumed.

"I had my sister inject you with a concentrated amount of a powerful aphrodisiac. It will slowly drive you mad since it makes even the slightest movement cause you to orgasm." And to prove the point home, Naruto stepped forward to flick one of her nipples, and as he did she came from that action alone.

"Why would you do this to me!? I am your mother!"

"You screwed me out of my life, so in return I'm going to screw your life. Both metaphorically as well as literally," said Naruto as he beckoned for Fu to come out from behind Kushina. She did as he beckoned for her to do, and as she did, Kushina saw that she had multiple arms that she retracted back into her body as she stood in front of her. She then ejected two needles from her ring fingers and stabbed her in the nipples and used them to inject chemicals into her breasts. Once she pumped enough, she retracted them from them and watches as Kushina's breast began to leak breast milk. Fu then reached behind her back and pulled out two ping pong sized eggs that cracked open and two beetle-like bugs jumped out and latched onto her squirting breasts. They began to suck the milk, and as they did they wiggled in place as they did. Kushina began to moan as she orgasmed continuously from the bug's movement.

"So enjoy yourself for the time being," said Naruto as he pointed downwards towards her pussy to which Fu understood exactly what he meant. She used another needle to inject her in the clit. This one stopped her from orgasming but made the feeling turn into a painful knot in her stomach that would drive her mind crazy since it will try to cum yet won't be able to and drive her hormones insane. "Because now you get to suffer for a few days until I wish to come back her and rape you senseless. Let's see just how long it takes you to lose your mind and beg me for the sexual release that your body will desperately crave. We have two weeks until your husband arrives, and trust me when I say that you will be broken by the time he gets here."

"You ungrateful child!" Shouted Kushina in pain at the feeling of the knot in her stomach. Naruto left the room with Fu and sealed the door behind him so no one else had to hear her painful screams.

"Thanks Fu," said Naruto as they walked out of the dungeon that was located underneath his castle. It was used to torture those he wanted to hurt personally.

"It was no problem," said Fu as she grinned at him, "I have to admit though that your mom is pretty hot."

"Yeah," said Naruto as he chuckled, "and that is why I plan to break her mind for a bit of fun before she dies."

"Any chance that I could have a bit of fun with her before you kill her?"

"I'll think about it," said Naruto as he thought about it, "but no promises there."

"Well that is good enough for me. I have to admit that joining you in your quest was the best idea I have ever agreed to in my life."

"And I bet you are saying that just because it grants you so many different women to fuck and impregnate."

"I know, right? And there are even willing Elvish women who wanted a piece of me, so I fucked them as well and they bear the hatchlings to term and ask for more since they find the experience pleasurable."

"If only you swung both ways," said Naruto with a predatory grin, "the things I would do to you."

"Well," said Fu as she stroked his chin with her hand, "when a woman is drunk enough they go in so many ways."

"Is that a hint on what I need to do," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Fu sweetly as she walked away from Naruto. But Naruto noticed the obvious sway to her hips as she did. Naruto had to admit that Fu was interesting to him. While she had a human appearance she was able to form various appendages that insects were able to and then molt them away when she was done with them so that she once again retained her human appearance.

Naruto then walked around town to find something to do since it would take a while to break his mother's will from the drugs that were injected into her. And as he walked about, he found himself at the Grand Library. While many humans believed that monsters were savage creatures, living in makeshift homes and caves that was not entirely true. While it was true that they did do that, it was only because of the massive slaughter of their races that the various species remained nomadic. Since what was the point of creating a town if humans would just arrive and take everything from them in the end. Building a town would only make them bigger targets in the end since it was a clear indication as to where they lived. Sure they may fortify their homes to defend against any human army that would seek to kill them, but humans would send so many to eliminate them and would have the power of the gods at their aid to only empower them more.

But now that Humanity was no longer a factoring problem on this side of the world, they were once more able to establish towns and villages throughout their side and pursue a normal life once more. They worked together and built an expanding empire that would last through the ages, with the various species co-existing in harmony. Though while it was not perfect, it was far better than what had been when the humans alive. So nowadays there were such buildings like this that many people worked in. The history as well as the myths of the various species were documented within, and every day the collection grew larger. Mainly it was the arachnid who worked in this place since they were able to access shelves for those who could not reach, and with their strings they were able to hang shelves from the ceiling so as to fit even more books than what humans were ever capable of. There were a few dark elves that worked in this place as well, and if he remembered correctly Rachnera was working today. Sure they were his concubines, but they still had their own lives to live outside of all the sex he gave them.

As he walked into the library, he walked to a familiar corner since he had been here quite often. In this corner of the library, he had a large tome that he was writing out his life story. He was livid with the details of all the things that he had gone through, and he spared not a single detail of the horrors that he had been witness to in his life. Yet as he wrote out more of his life story, which at this point he was at the age of six in terms of what he was writing since there was so much details on the attacks that he suffered from the villagers in his youth. He even had the memories stored in the mind of Kyuubi himself of his first five years, which he himself could not even remember. Yet all that he had done to his mother had left him in a lustful mood and he needed to relive himself to think more clearly. So he set out to find one of his women in the library.

It's quiet inside the library. Naruto walked around, searching for one of his women. As he did, he spied Rachnera sitting at a table organizing various books that she would then place in their proper place in the shelves above. She's chewing on the end of a pencil and staring intently at a big fat book lying open on the table. Her legs moved as she used them to organize multiple piles of books. She's wearing a jeweled necklace that he had given her as a gift that had a priceless jet stone in the center of it.

He sat down next to her. She took the end of the pencil out of her mouth and looks at him expectantly. He grabbed her head in a sudden motion. She opened her mouth in surprise and locked his lips over hers, extending his tongue past her teeth. She struggles to break the kiss in a playful manner, yet he held on tight and tickled her tongue with his.

Rachnera lifted her feet off the floor, presses them to his chest and pushes. Her strong legs force him to break off kissing her.

"Listen, buster, that wasn't a bad kiss. But you got to give a girl fair warning when you do something like that." Rachnera says.

He grabbed one of her feet and raised it to his face. Rachnera gives him an odd look as he pressed the sweaty end of her insect foot against his nose. The smell of books is upon them and he oddly finds it erotic to smell it on her. She murmurs something, her eyes half closed and she wiggles her foot as if in approval of his new approach. The smell of her foot, part perfume and part girl sweat, intoxicates him. His dick tries to burst through his fly.

He held her wiggling foot against his nose while he leaned forward and worked his other hand up under her abdomen. She squirms a little but doesn't resist as he tore a hole in the soft and soggy material of her white cotton cloth she used to cover up her privates, exposing her pussy to him. She moans when he bends her practically in two, getting her foot up next to her shoulder. He unzipped his fly with one hand, unwilling to remove her foot from his face. His dick springs free with a quick rise to action. He pointed it at her pussy and rested his weight on top of her. She wrapped her other leg around his waist.

"Do me quietly...," she whispers into his ears sensually. "This is a library..."

He kept her foot firmly planted against his face while he slipped his dick inside her willing pussy. She stuffs her fist in her mouth to stifle her passionate moans and he muffled his groans against the bottom of her feet. The scent of her foot fills his nostrils and the aroma keeps him hard even after he blew his first wad of spunk into her snatch.

He momentarily released her foot so he can grab her ass and haul her out of the chair. He put her on the table and grabbed ahold of her foot again. She murmurs something he can't make out and he pounded into her so hard the table shudders from the force he thrust into her. Her free legs grip his waist so tightly that he couldn't pull out of her even if he wanted to. But as this happened he smirked since he saw that she was trying to set the pace here, but he was the dominant one here and he would make damn sure that she remembered that. So he summoned up multiple tendrils to grab ahold of each of her legs and held her in place, but she was too far gone into the pleasure of the moment and she didn't care what the hell he did as long as he kept the pleasure up. He even increased the pleasure she was receiving by shoving a tendril up the separate whole that was used to spin webs, her species equivalent of an asshole.

He tried to stifle his groans against the bottom of Rachnera's foot, but it's no use in the end. Her pussy is doing such wonderful things to his dick so he can't help but make noise. He grunted loudly and pumped more cum into her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her foot curls and uncurls against his nose, releasing more of that delightful aroma that keeps his dick hard. Rachnera loses it as well, screaming her way through a multiple orgasm that knocks several books off the table.

A stern-faced librarian strides over to him. Her hair is done up in a severe bun held in place by two knitting needles. She glares daggers at him. Naruto looked up to see who exactly had dared to interrupt his fun, and to his surprise there stood Chloe. He had known that once the Empire was set up and the army properly formed, she had disappeared into the background. He had always known that she was in love with Olga, and was pissed that she was now married to him so she quit being a bodyguard and set out to live her own life. And it seemed like she had become a librarian instead of a warrior.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded to know.

He held Rachnera's aromatic foot with one hand and stuck his free hand up the Chloe's skirt. He was surprised to find that under that severe exterior there's a woman who isn't wearing panties. But then again he had sensed someone was watching them fuck in the library. He had been sure that it was another of the arachnid race, but instead it turned out to Chloe. She gasps and pressed her hands over her heart. He slipped first one, then two fingers inside her smooth pussy. He felt that she was so very wet since she had obviously been masturbating while she watched Naruto fuck Rachnera. It seemed like she wanted the same type of pleasure that he gave Olga.

Chloe tries to escape, but he hooked his fingers inside her snatch and make scissoring motions with them to stimulate her insides. Her legs tremble, but she somehow manages to remain standing. Rachnera pushes her foot against his nostrils. The scent makes his dick twitch inside her snug pussy even more than before. She moans from the sensation, and pressed the ball of his thumb against the Chloe's clit. She gasps and her pussy tugs at his fingers as she orgasms. Naruto then pulled his honey-coated fingers out of her pussy. She gasped and shudders, slowly coming back to her senses from the pleasure that he had given her, it was at this time that she began to see why Olga had stayed with him since the pleasure he had given her was amazing and that was only with his fingers. She could only speculate on what his dick could feel like inside her.

"I suppose, under the circumstances, I guess I could overlook this," she said.

Rachnera moans louder as he pounded his dick into her even harder than before. Her foot uncurls from around his nose and then curl up tighter then before, holding his nose almost as tightly as her snatch grips his dick. The aroma of her sweaty, bookish smelling foot makes his dick stiffen even more inside her.

Chloe stares at the two of them for a long moment, but he ignored her for the time being and keeps humping away at Rachnera's pleasure-box. Naruto missed the exact moment when Chloe left because Rachnera cries out and climaxes again. The shuddering of her body under him and the clenching of her pussy coaxes another blast of cum out of his hard dick.

Naruto pressed his honey-coated fingers to Rachnera's lips. Her tongue flicks out to taste the Chloe's sauce, then the saucy book organizer grabs his wrist and slurps his fingers into her mouth and sucks hard. Naruto mashed his face against her fragrant foot still since he was unable to get enough of her scent. Having his fingers sucked so ardently feels almost like she's blowing him... except that his prick is buried to the hilt in her tight twat at the moment. Rachnera slides his fingers back out of her mouth when she has gotten every last bit of pussy juice off of them.

"Tasty!" she says. "Call that librarian back here. I'd like to lick some of that right from the source."

"You do know that is Chloe right," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is she?" asked Rachnera since she had never seen the woman before that he was talking about.

"She was Olga's bodyguard for years before I came along and married her."

"And let me guess, she was in love with the woman you currently fuck on a near daily basis?"

"Right on the nose there," said Naruto as he tapped his nose to bring the point home.

"Then this is going to be fun," said Rachnera as she licked her lips sultry since this situation was so sexy in her mind. Naruto had taken the one Chloe had wanted for herself and now with her help would be seduced into being fucked by the man who took her love from him. It was so _evil_ in her mind, and after living with and fucking the entity of the Darkness, she had learned to love evil in all forms. Hell she even had the pleasure of torturing some of the people that Naruto kept locked away in the cells made for them. Since Naruto healed them afterwards she could torture them as much as she wanted and continue to do so.

"Oh, Miss Librarian," Naruto said loudly. Chloe came back towards them from wherever she was. While she didn't really want to come as called, one does not disobey the man and walk away happy. While he wouldn't kill the person he would make their life a living hell for a short time so they learned not to disobey. None made the same mistake twice…

"Rachnera here would like to taste you. Lay down on the floor with us," Naruto says, and she looks at them with a look that shows that she is undecided on the whole thing. Sure he had given her pleasure with his fingers, but she was still so very pissed at the man for stealing Olga away from her. In the end she had decided against it and made to walk away from them so as to not be tempted. But Rachnera would have none of that and quickly threw out several strands of webbing that tied around her arms and legs and pulls her back unto the table. Rachnera pulls up her dress and spreads her legs wide to get to her prize. She slips off his cock and kneels between the former bodyguard's knees. She licks her lovely pussy deep with her tongue hitting all the right spots. Chloe moans softly as her resistance was slowly fading away from the pleasure that she was being given.

Naruto moved around the two of them until he was at the Chloe's head. He poked his cock at her lips. She kept her lips closed but in the end she opens up from moaning, and began sucking his cock down like a prom date. She was pulling Rachnera's head in close to her pussy and moaning louder as her tongue snaked deeper into her. The moans vibrate around his meat increasing his own pleasure. Pretty soon, she has her head back so far he can pound all the way in and out, and she takes all of his full thick cock.

She lets go of Rachnera's head and grabs His ass, pulling him completely inside her mouth and down her throat. She screams, though it's very muffled by his shaft, and she swallows repeatedly on his fat mushroom head. Naruto couldn't take the pressure and exploded down her throat. A few seconds later, she squirts all over Rachnera, who quickly licks up as much girl-cum as she can greedily. She had to admit that while she had sex with the other concubines that were with Naruto, it was the juices from elves, which were Chloe as well as Olga, that she liked the most out of all of them. Rachnera retracted her tongue and moved away from her pussy as she had gotten her fill.

Naruto hated to abandon a mouth as surprisingly talented as Chloe's, but the librarian was clearly in desperate need of some fucking. Her throat tries to cling to his pecker, but with a little effort he got it out. He walked around the table and got into position. He lifted Chloe's skirt with one hand, since he was using the fingers on his other hand to finger Rachnera and right now they were snug inside of her. Her pussy is oozing juices around those fingers, and her vaginal lips are swollen with arousal, but she would have to wait since she had gotten her loving already. Naruto pulled his fingers out, grabbed ahold of Chloe's hips, and stuffed her full of cock. Her pussy is even tighter and wetter inside than Rachnera's. But then again Naruto has stretched his Concubines from so much sex and Chloe, though she was a sex slave in her youth before she was saved by Olga, had only been raped by human men. Naruto was beyond their sexual level and the moans Chloe had only proved it.

Chloe groans in appreciation of the dick filling her nicely. Naruto used a few tendrils to cut her free since the restraints were no longer needed. Then she raises both her legs and presses the bottom of one stockinged foot against his face, her toes plugging his nostrils. She presses her other foot against his cheek. She had seen Naruto get off on smelling Rachnera's insect leg, and she wanted Naruto to get off on her feet. And he did since the smell of it caused his dick to expand within her, stretching her puss to the limit and causing her to gain a glazed look on her face.

"It's all right if you want to leave," Naruto tells Rachnera. "I can satisfy myself with her."

"Well...," Rachnera says. "You've been awesome, but my pussy is getting kind of sore from how rough you were."

She gives him a quick kiss, with tongue included, than puts her cloth back on to hide her privates and smooths it out. She then scampers off to find work to do in the expansive building, leaving him with his stiff dick balls deep in the elvish librarian. He stuffed one stockinged foot into his mouth and pressed the other one against his nose and breathed deep. Chloe shudders underneath him as he continues to pound into her. He licked all around her foot and inhaled deeply of her odors. This causes his dick to swell even more inside her. His hips move almost of their own accord, pumping his meat in and out of her. She groans loudly and his movements grow more violent. He shook the table as his dick empties itself into her moist depths. As he finished, he pulled himself out of her, pulled up his pants and left her there in sexual bliss. Fully knowing that she was now hooked on his dick and would come back for more. And who knows, he might even get Olga involved next time so she could fuck the woman she wanted so much…

(A/N: Sorry to make this chapter shorter than I wanted, but it seemed like a good point to cut it off for the moment. As you can probably guess from what I wrote, I have a thing for smelling feet. Not really sure why it helps me, but it just does. So sorry if I got a little too foot heavy with this lemon.)


	5. So it begins

**(A/N: I would like to quote the one review that stood out of all of them for the last chapter. It seems like every chapter I do someone is pissed off in some way, but I find it far more humorous to know I am pissing people off than being offended. In all honesty it just means I am doing a good job since if it is pissing them off than my story is the perfect amount of dark.**

' _ **Yo dumbass he wouldn't live long enough the second they removed one organ and any man as prideful as you're making Naruto out to be would have bit their tongue and killed themselves. I can only understand if you didn't know this cause you're a fucking beta fag cuck milk yourself pussy'**_

 **First of all, this is an anime fanfic, and let us be honest here and state that anime has no logic to them in the end when it comes to main characters, look at Guts from Berserk. That guy should be dead already and yet he is not. Hell Femto himself should be dead from all the damage done to him in that year he was tortured and yet he wasn't, so what if my version of Naruto was still alive to suffer longer? It makes for a far more graphic scene. Also I forgot to mention that Uriel is the one from the Darksider's series. But now on to the next chapter!)**

The dungeons underneath Naruto's were echoing with the moans of the sole occupant of it. For the last week, Kushina was subjected to sexual torture on the orders of Naruto himself, with Fu being the one who delivered it upon her. She was allowed to do as she pleased and was given full permission to do as she wanted to her to break her mind to the point that she would beg for her son to fuck her with his cock. And so Fu did as she wanted. She used various toys of all sizes to stimulate her body, yet since she had altered her nerves, Kushina only felt pain from such actions. Fu laughed at her suffering and told her that she could feel good if she just submitted to Naruto, that all would be well if she begged to be fucked by him. Yet she stayed strong, and Fu got creative.

With the help of dark magic that she learned from the Dark Elves, she learned the Futa spell. There were those within the Dark Elf tribes that were lesbians and wanted to find a way to express their love in some way, so this was how they decided to do so. So Fu used that magic now to grow a sizeable dick after she used her strings to tie Kushina to the table on her back with her legs spread eagle. But after all the rest of the things she did to her earlier she had passed out, and Fu had put clothes back on her so she didn't freeze in this cell while she had thought on what to do next. She then released Kushina from her bindings since even if she tried to run, there was nowhere to go for her.

It was hard as a rock with a slight throb, in tune with her demonic heartbeat, dripping in glistening pre-cum, copious in its clear drips, coating the cock in a sheen that caused it to shine in the moonlight that came through the only window. It presented itself proudly from under the skirt of the demoness. Fu walked over to the table and stood over the woman ,who at this point had passed out from the pain Fu had inflicted upon her. Her penis throbbed harder as she thought about how to make this woman break as ordered. Fu bit her lip and leaned back and let her penis relish the soon to be conquest that laid in front of her. And her penis was pulsing in sexual anger. A drip of pre-cum flipped off the purple tip of her cock and landed on Kushina's lips, she licked off the sexual juices and moaned in her pain induced sleep. But that was no surprise to her since when Fu used this magic, her cum was laced with strong aphrodisiacs. It was then that Fu got a wonderfully evil idea. She used a stinger that she grew from her head to stab Kushina in the head so that their minds were connected.

What she saw in her mind genuinely surprised her since she had no clue that this woman had such thoughts. It would appear that Kushina was bisexual, and not only that but she actually lusted after her own daughter. And not only that, but from Kushina's memories it would seem that Naruko was a lesbian as well and played the 'daddy's girl' role since by doing so it deterred so many wannabe suitors of sorts since no one was brave enough to ask her father to date her. So with the male sex all leaving her alone she was free to pursue a few casual lesbian flings with various women of the village. Kushina had even spied on one of these flings when she had brought her friend Hana over and they made out on her bed. Kushina had spied from her own private whole that she had made to do as such and had masturbated furiously from watching them go at it for quite some time. It was also from one of these sessions that she had overheard them speak about their attraction to Kushina herself, which made Kushina's heart flutter, but then they mentioned how they couldn't since her Uzumaki upbringing stopped her from pursuing other relationships while she was married to Minato. So Fu used this knowledge to her advantage to mess with Kushina.

In her dream she heard Naruko call out to her in a sensual voice.

"Mommy, slide your panties down." Kushina moaned and followed the orders of her dream lover. Fu's smile widened but her eyes half closed as she was sharing Kushina's dream.

"Spread your legs mommy, spread them for me." whispered Naruko in her dream.

"Yessssss," whispered the delirious Kushina as she spread her legs and opened her most vulnerable parts up for ravishing from who she thought was her daughter.

Fu leapt up on the table and knelt between the woman's spread legs. She leaned down like a feral cat and sniffed her moistened pussy and breathed a full deep breath. Then she crawled over her and leaned her face down close to Kushina's face and brought her lips in contact with the woman.

Kushina dreamed she was kissing her daughter, the kiss was rich and full and passionate and EVERYTHING Kushina dreamed kissing Naruko would be like. Between them Fu's cock throbbed and dripped juice onto Kushina's tummy and throbbed and dripped. Its patience was wearing thin. Fu knew from her previous conquests that her control of the magically grown penis was temporary and at times she felt like its vehicle rather than its owner. But then again it was a magical appendage that was an unnatural part of her body so it was expected to have some sort of side-affects.

But the time was not yet upon her, she had some remaining control, enough yet to play since this was a temporary toy for her. She sat up on the woman's tummy now, her demonic cunt naked on the her plaything's bare abdomen, for certain she had a vagina, she may have used magic to grow a dick to use on her captive, but she was still a woman nonetheless. She rubbed herself back and forth on Kushina and then lifted one of the dreaming woman's hands up and wrapped it around the pulsating shaft.

Kushina let out an Oooh as she felt the gooey shaft of the cock in her hand, in her dream the cock was Naruko's and her surprise at finding a penis attached to her daughter was short lived and quickly overridden by her lust. She had been sexually deprived for years, and she was basically desperate at this point for a cock inside her. The pain she suffered in the real world from her tormentor was great and her mind had grown lustful to the point that she would take any form of pleasure that she could get. She wanted Naruko inside her. She _must_ get Naruko inside her. She began to give Fu a slippery hand job in the real world. Up and down went her strong mature hand. It barely went around the huge cock that Fu sported.

Her cock twitched and Fu squealed and put a closed fist to her mouth since the sensitivity on her newly grown appendage was very high. When her penis was this close she knew she had no control of her pleasure. She threw her head back in ecstasy and put both her hands on her breasts. "Yes, my love, my slutty mommy, play with my cock!" And Kushina brought her other hand up and went up and down with both.

Fu shook her light green hair and screamed as a stream of semen flew from the head of her fem-cock and Kushina felt a hot sticky, gooey stripe of cum lace across her face. In her dream it was from her daughter Naruko and she felt so happy to finally act upon her sick fantasies. She kept pumping Fu's throbbing penis as a second streamer of fem-cum laced across her chest. Then three more strings in quick succession and then two jerking thrusts more shot cum across her mouth and eyes. Fu came and came on the woman until she seemed sated and her cock settled down and dribbled some last long slow dripping strings of white shining cum perfectly down into Kushina's belly button, filling it and running over the edge and running down the woman's abdomen to trickle down in rivulets into her crotch and past and over her pussy lips. Fu looked at her handy work and smiled as she did since she knew that Kushina's will was almost broken and the fact that she was now covered in aphrodisiacs only made it a far more certainty.

With her handy work done here, she used the connection between their minds to begin warping her mind a bit, to add Naruto to her sick fantasies. She knew that it would take a while, but in the end Kushina would be broken and Naruto would be happy for it…

It was a couple of days longer when Naruto finally came to claim his prize…

Naruto had been thinking about what his mother had done all these years and began to wonder why exactly she had abandoned him as she had done. What words Minato had said to get her to follow him and abandon one of her own children as she had done to him. He had done his research and knew that the Uzumaki were ones to love family above all else, so to see his own mother break that cycle and forsake family such as him. Naruto could only shake his head and thank his lucky stars that the Uzumaki were dead since if they were still alive to this day and he had become like he had he would have had to kill them all. Sure he would have offered them a chance to join him in the end, but he highly doubted that they would have and he would be forced to kill them. He would have felt regret about it, since they were family, but then he thought about it and realized that if his clan was still alive than he wouldn't have become the way he was and the world would still be ruled by false gods as it was. It seemed like the Uzumaki were made to be the peace keepers of the world, and with him he had to do so much more to the point that he had died and become reborn to continue doing it on a far larger scale, and he had to wonder what exactly his clan would think of him now that he had become nothing short of a monster, but to break the world free from the control of false gods he had to become this way.

That evening Naruto ordered Fu to go and retrieve his mother from her cell. Fu had done as ordered, but Kushina still had a bit of fight left in her so she had struggled quite a bit when Fu came for her, so her clothes got torn and she had nothing to cover up with when she was brought to him. After what seemed like forever she was brought to his room, Naruto having told his women what he planned to do so they would stay away. While they detested the fact that he was going to be intimate with a human, not really giving two shits that it was his own mother since some species of monsters mated within their family so it wasn't weird for them.

"What the hell are you doing!" She screamed as she tried to cover herself, yet was failing at it.

"I'm going to do as I told you that I would do and break you," said Naruto with a grin.

She started to protest, but Naruto yelled "SHUT UP!" And she paused. "Stop trying to cover yourself. It isn't working anyway."

"You can't do this, I'm your mother!" She yelled.

"I can and I will. Don't make this harder than it will be. Last time, move your hands."

She trembled, but resisted as he had expected. Naruto lunged forward, grabbed her arm with his left hand, and slapped her across the face with his right. Naruto shoved her against the bed, pinning her chest against the blanket with her legs hanging off the mattress. Her arms were tucked under her chest in a feeble attempt to cover herself. Naruto sat on her naked back holding her down tightly and preventing her from moving. Naruto grabbed her ass harshly while she squirmed, feeling the tender stark white flesh in his hands. He had felt far more perfect skin on his wife Olga along with his various concubines, but for a human she had smooth skin.

"It's not going to work, sweet mother of mine. You need to accept the facts. This Empire is mine. You are mine. You are going to submit to me. I realize this is hard for you, but I will break you. You won't be the same woman. You have to accept that. Now stop fighting."

After a few minutes of squirming, she realized he wasn't getting off of her body. She didn't understand what Naruto was doing to her, but she stopped fighting since her struggles were in vain. "Good. Now for tonight, I'll accept your word that you are going to submit, but first I have to punish you for fighting me. I can't accept your resistance."

Naruto pulled out a leather whip that he planned on using... he had expected resistance to his plans. Climbing off her back, but holding her down with multiple tendrils of darkness, between her bare shoulder blades, he raised the whip and struck her on the ass. She cried out at the sharp pain, and he instantly saw the red slash mark appear across her bottom. He struck her again with more force and could feel the crack of the whip against her flesh.

"It'll be more fun if you count," said Naruto with a smirk.

Another strike. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke "three."

Then he struck off three quick, hard blows and she cried out for him to stop. Yet he wasn't going to stop. He continued slowly for 15 minutes until he reached a full, agonizing thirty strokes. By then her ass was dark red and marked with deep crimson lines and her body shook continuously. Her face was covered with tear streaks and a constant sob came from her mouth. He finally stopped and released her from the bed.

Instead of scrambling away as he had expected, she just curled into a ball on the bed with her two hands tenderly covering her red cut ass. Naruto admired his work. Since it had begun, he hadn't had a chance to admire her naked, helpless body. Between her legs he could see a peek of her light pink pussy, though she tried to conceal it from his eyes. Focusing further, he could discern the sweet smell of her cunt in the air. Her breasts were bare as all her focus was on her throbbing ass. Naruto stared at them and admired the tight pink nipples which lightly contrasted with her pale breasts.

Breaking away from his thoughts he asked, "Are you done fighting?" She looked up with a tear filled face. "Good, now don't move."

He left her there and went to another room. He returned with a strand of rope he had an orc make for him. He had learned that orcs made some of the best rope around, but then again orcs had been kidnapping human females for hundreds of years so of course they mastered rope making so that their victims couldn't escape. He took her arms which were still covering her bottom and began to tie them together. Her arms were firm and toned with a moderate tan. He tied them tightly from just above the elbows down to her wrist which immobilized her arms. He had plenty of practice from all the bondage he had done with Rachnera, since she always tried to subdue him, but he would turn the tables on her and tie her up with her own strings and fuck her brains out. While she may shout her hatred of being made submissive, but it took only a few minutes for her to become putty in his hand.

"You won't need those for now," Naruto said mockingly to her. "Sorry if it's not very comfortable. Before we end for the night there is still one more thing you need to do for me."

Naruto rolled her onto her back, again taking in the sight of her naked breasts which arched up because of the position of her arms. He ran his hands over their smooth flesh and grabbed both nipples between his fingers. He rolled them back and forth to feel them grow hard. He bent down and pressed his lips against her breast, taking her nipple between his teeth. He sucked on it as he ran his tongue across the firm tip. Finally, He released her breasts and stood, removing his pants. At this, she yelled for him to stop.

"Soon mother. First you have to eat my cum..."

Her eyes told the story. His voice changed, suddenly harsher than it had been when he had started. "That's right bitch, you have to suck my dick, or I'm going to start over on your ass." She started to turn on the bed, but he grabbed her shoulder to hold her in place. Then he straddled her chest and pressed his dick against her lips.

She refused to open her lips. He looked into her scared, violet eyes and said "Fine… Make it hard." Then he pinched her nose knowing she couldn't hold her breath for long. Quickly she opened her mouth with a gasp. At that moment he shoved his rock hard cock into her mouth and told her to take it in. Still holding her nose, he fucked her face while she gasped for air and squirmed under his weight. Feeling her tongue sliding around the shaft of his cock made him feel so powerful. He owned his mother now he told himself. Mercifully for her, he came quickly.

"Don't swallow yet... Show it to me." She opened up her mouth to show him the wad of creamy cum he deposited. He chuckled as she did it. "Now swish it around like mouthwash... I want you to taste me all over your mouth."

She complied, and then swallowed. "One last thing for tonight." Naruto pulled out an orb that saved images that he wanted to save for later. He had gotten the idea from the memories of the Darkness of technology long gone, something called a camera if he remembered but the tech was lost to him. He got pictures of her tear streaked face with cum in her teeth. One of her naked breasts. He rolled her over to get her bound arms and whipped ass. Lastly, he spread her legs and photographed her asshole and pussy… Which he noted was moist and got a fresh whiff of her sweet scent. "You're such a whore, mother. And to think, you don't know the half of what I have planned for you."

Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her off the bed. He walked her back through the hallway that Fu had taken her down back towards her cell and threw her down on the floor roughly. "You can sleep here tonight. Maybe you'll earn a spot in bed next to me… But you have to earn that privilege." Naruto slammed the door and locked her inside, arms still bound, mouth still caked in his cum. As he walked away he saw Fu standing there leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face.

"She's all yours Fu," said Naruto as he walked away. Fu quickly grabbed his face and kissed him deep with tongue for what was basically a gift to her. She then chuckled to herself as she grabbed a large box of 'toys' she would use to break the bitch's mind once and for all and beg her son to fuck her. And as she closed the door to the cell, the screams of Kushina could be heard, or at least they would be if there was anyone else in the cells below Naruto's castle…

(Bedroom)

Albedo waited patiently in her lover's bedroom as she saw him take the human woman somewhere else. She didn't really care enough to follow them and instead waited within for his return. Naruto had ordered them all to stay away, but her loins had gotten the best of her and she wanted him now. Her husband/master (at least that is how she saw it) returned to hid room with the stench of that human woman on him and the Demon had to suppress her angry jealousy. Why the lord of all those who the pathetic race known as humans dared to call monsters would resort to consorting with said filthy humans when he had multiple beautiful supernatural wives, Albedo would never know.

"Hello Master, did you finish your business with that human woman?" Albedo asked her lord sweetly. Maybe he will give her a good fuck tonight, the Darkness knew she needed it since her libido affected her sanity and if she didn't get enough loving she became homicidal as well as sociopathic. Luckily this didn't happen as much since the fierce fucking Naruto gave her sated her cravings for quite some time.

"Yeah," Naruto just grunted. Albedo was always a bit rebellious when it came to his orders. While she wouldn't downright disobey him, it was a bit of a nuisance in his mind.

Albedo kept her frustration down as she served him his dinner that she had prepared and set up in his room since she was trying to set some type of mood. She noticed that her lover was distracted, with a faraway gaze and a mischievous smirk, she knew what was coming. After all, she's seen that look nine times already in the time that she has known him. She had to do something quick. If it had been another species of some sort it wouldn't have bothered her that much. But a human?! That is something she would not stand for.

"My Lord, had something caught your eye?" Albedo asked nonchalantly.

"No. I just found something interesting that I have been meaning to do for a while now," Naruto said as he brushed her aside.

"Oh? Would you care to tell?"

"Well aren't you rather intrusive today. Don't have something better to do than bother me?" Naruto snapped at her.

Albedo recoiled, a bright fury flourishing inside her, but she simmered down. She knew should never strike against her lover since that was foolish to even consider. Albedo lowered her head in obedience, "My apologies, Master."

The Demoness slid off her dress, leaving only her white corset. She summoned a bottle of lavender oil from her room and began rubbing it all over her skin, pale and beautiful, as light as a ghost made flesh. Her perfect long black hair hung pleasantly down to her wide hips while her DD tits were pushed up from the corset. Albedo crawled onto her Master's bed, leaned against the pillows, and spread her legs wide, allowing all her cunt juice to dribble on the sheets. Then she waited as she saw Naruto look at her.

"I've need you, Master," Albedo smirked, gently rubbing her clit.

"I can see that," Naruto said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Not a minute later, Naruto pounced on the busty demoness, wrapping his hands around her small throat and watching her bulge out as her body squirmed for air. Naruto stroked his hard cock, smiling as his woman struggled. He loved this. He loved watching his personal whore suffer, silently begging to be released, but knew that she could never disobey him. Finally he let go of her neck and rammed his dick into her drenched pussy. Albedo threw her head back and moaned, grabbing a handful of the sheets. Naruto continued to ram his dick inside her, her walls squeezing his member every time he expertly hit her G-spot. She was panting hard like a bitch in heat then another orgasm hit her once more, filling her thoughts with nothing but pleasing her master. He was hers and only hers. The other women would never have this kind of passion or connection as she does with her master. Soon, Naruto pulled out and Albedo instinctively sat up and opened her mouth, waiting for his load to blow. After spilling his semen into her mouth, the demoness collapsed on the bed and fell asleep from the rough fucking.

(2 weeks later)

Naruto had waited patiently for the past two weeks for the group from Konoha to arrive in his Empire. He was surprised that it took them this long to reach his empire, but once he saw through the eyes of his Night Wolves, he saw that they had been ambushed by a small group of resistance fighters who wanted to kill Minto to end his tyrannical reign. But in the end they failed in their attempt and were killed by Minato and his group who suffered no casualties of their own.

Naruto had just scoffed at that bit of information, since he had let people group up and make the attempt to fight back. He had cut off all forms of resistance by eliminating the only race that was stupid enough to challenge his authority on this side of the world. Monsters were born with a sense of power like animals in nature, so they knew when they were outclassed and submitted to those who were stronger than them as the alpha. It was because of that sense that helped the various species know peace since they never went against instincts and knew their place. Sure there were some instants where a monster would challenge their betters. And about ninety five percent of the time they were killed by their betters. Those five percent were able to succeed and become stronger by doing so.

And while it had been two weeks for them to arrive, they were not uneventful in the slightest. He had managed to finally break his mother's mind so that he was able to use her as his personal toy at any time, which he did along with his women who joined in and violently handled her as they did. What was broken could be healed and they knew this so they let her have it. But that was minor in comparison with the other two major events that had happened these past two weeks.

The first had been a bit of a surprise to him since he had honestly not expected it in the slightest. He had been sitting on his throne after meeting with various heads of major tribes and groups of all species. He helped them with their problems, which mainly consisted of land rights as well as tools and resources that one species had that another didn't so they used him as a way to keep the peace since all were smart enough to not make trouble near him. While he sat there and sipped the wine in his glass, he was attacked out of the blue by someone he had never seen before.

She was a beautiful tanned woman with draconic features. Her legs were draconic down to her feet to the point that she had clawed feet. Her hands were the same, but the scales ended at her hands themselves which were human with sharp nails. She had a large tail as well as wings. She had light purple hair and horns that curved around her head like a halo that broke off at the front ant bent upwards. She had bands of what appeared to be fire on her arms and they seemed to be a source of her power since as she attacked, the flames of her bands covered her hands and she used it to slice his chair into pieces since he had dodged it.

"Well," said Naruto as he flexed his muscles a bit as he cracked his hands, "I'm surprised to see someone like you here."

"And why do you say that," asked the woman as she got into another stance to attack once more.

"It is because you have draconic features," said Naruto as he pointed towards her, "so I am guessing that you are child of my friend Smaug (the dragon's name, since I like that dragon) seeing that he was the last dragon to exist."

"Yes," said the woman, "my father is Smaug."

"I am surprised to see one of his children turn out like you," said Naruto as he thought about it, "but then again he has only sired sons up to this point so maybe you take up more after your mother since you are female. Who are you?"

"My name is Zara D. Ursa," said the now named woman, "and I am here to claim what is mine!"

 **(She is a One Piece Fandom character with 5 forms. Using the Magma Form for this story, and she is a draconic creature not a Devil Fruit user so she is not weak to sea water.)**

"Okay," said Naruto with a raised brow, "that was not the sort of response I was expecting, but what exactly is it that you think is yours to claim, and how exactly does that tie in with me."

"As I became of age, my father warned me that I would need to find a mate to carry on our bloodline," said Zara with a bit of a smirk, "and I owe it to my family to find the strongest alpha male to breed strong offspring with. That is why I am here, to claim you as my mate to help me."

"Damn," laughed Naruto as he heard this bold statement come from this woman, "you do not pull any punches and jump right in. I like your mindset but do you really believe that you are worthy of me?"

"I will prove my worth with my life," said Zara as she channeled magic through her legs into her feet. This caused the ground around her to turn into ash, which once it had turned she stomped the ground so that the ash scattered into the air and blinded his view. She charged forward as the ash covered her body, and the ash lit aflame as she did from the friction alone. She grew near her target, but was stopped dead in her tracks seven eights of her starting position to her target. What had stopped her was a fairly pissed Olga, who came into the throne room for some private time with her husband since it had been a bit before their last session, but to also see this bitch attack him as well was crossing the line. She knew that Naruto could easily take her, but she was beneath him so she would deal with her herself.

Zara was stopped by a midair protective circle that Olga conjured up to block the attack. She pulsed energy through it so that she was blasted backwards. Zara growled at the intruder to what was supposed to be a simple show of skills to impress her desired mate. From the scent of her, Zara knew that this woman was a mate to Naruto so if she was eliminated then Zara could take her place at his side. So she formed her hands into a heart shape and took a deep breath. Once done with that she blew out with her power that launched an all-consuming wave of draconic flames that engulfed most of the room. Naruto saw her do this and was truly impressed at what he saw her do. Yet he also knew that Olga was not so easily defeated since he had trained her himself since while she had strong magic, it could still be stronger which he helped her realize along with the fact that she had to know how to fight physically as well as magically.

She saw the flames come towards her and summoned up a massive amount of power to send out a tidal wave of water from the healing springs of their most sacred tree. Normal water would have done nothing against draconic flames, but this water was magically enhanced and snuffed them out hallway towards her. Zara grew more pissed as she saw her attack fail, but she quickly formed more fireballs and began to throw them at Olga in rapid succession. Olga just calmly walked towards her as she summoned up miniature black holes that sucked up the fireballs launched at her. Zara grew angrier as her attacks were coming up short, but before she could do anything Olga had summoned up several blades that pierced her from behind in a non-lethal manner. Olga moved in to take this bitches head by impaling it with a spear she conjured up, but was stopped by Naruto himself as he grabbed her arm.

"There will be no need for that," said Naruto as he pulled her towards him and kissed her deep with tongue to lesson her anger, which it did. "She has proven herself worthy."

"But she tried to kill you," said Olga in shock that he would say that.

"And that is exactly why she is worthy," said Naruto as he pulled out all the blades that Olga had skewered Zara with. "Out of all the women who have become mine over the years, she is the only one to actually fight me for the right. The rest of you simply submitted once they knew exactly who I was and she challenged me even with that knowledge, so she interests me." Naruto then bent down and pulsed magic through her body. She felt her body heal from the damage done to it and was grateful for the assistance as well as the acceptance. Naruto then pulled her to her feet, and as he did she latched her lips onto his own and kissed him deep as he had done to Olga. Naruto grabbed her ass and fondled it in a way that made her putty in his hand and she loved it. They eventually parted due to Zara needing air and he told her to wait in his room for later. As she walked by Olga, she smirked as Olga growled in fury that this bitch had managed to worm her way into her husband's pants after attacking him and that was unacceptable in her mind but her husband had spoken and she was not one to defy him.

The second event to happen was he had found and captured Orochimaru in the Eastern lands. The man had hidden himself well over the years since all of his hideouts were found and destroyed. He had not stopped in his pursuit of immortality in the slightest, and worked even harder at it now that Minato was actively searching for him with the intent of killing him. Naruto had a small pack of his Night Wolves to seek him out and eventually they did, and once they did Naruto opened a portal up and pulled him along with Kabuto through it and bound them with his tendrils.

They of course struggled feebly against their restraints, as well as shouted threats of all sorts. Naruto waited patiently for them to finish before he spoke to them. They didn't recognize him at first, but after a little bit of time they did and were shocked that the boy that they were under the belief was dead was now alive and far more powerful than before. Naruto explained the situation of their side of the world and how humans were filth that needed to become extinct. Orochimaru as well as Kabuto were truly worried at his statement since they assumed that he was going to kill them, but once again they were shocked when he instead offered them a chance to survive. To live on and experiment to their hearts content since humans were filth. He even offered them power in exchange for their loyalty since he wanted their help in developing various forms of killing humans in a quicker way than sending his army to do it. While they could get the job done and slaughter them in time, it took too much time in between campaigns and he wanted to finish it sooner rather than later. They questioned why he wanted their help when what they did was considered inhuman, but it was then that Naruto laughed and told them that was exactly why he wanted their help since he didn't give two shits about humanity, and their expertise in the inhuman field was perfect since not one of the citizens of his empire was human.

Orochimaru as well as Kabuto accepted his offer, and using his power he expelled their humanity painfully from their bodies, leaving them with nothing more than snakelike humanoid bodies that suited them just fine. They became the first of what Naruto would refer to as the Chimera race since he gifted them the race they now were. So they set about in their experiments as they wanted to do, and luckily for them there were thousands of subjects from the prisoners in the throne room as well as the women who were now barren and of no use as breeders. The two of them took all they could get and reveled in their work, and even had multiple assistants since there were many others who were curious in their field…

(Day of Meeting)

Naruto had spent the last few days sparring with his newest concubine Zara, who once gifted his power as he had done to the rest of his women, actually became a challenge to the others. But then again she was the offspring of a dragon, considered one if not the most powerful race classified as a monster, and a fallen goddess so it wasn't much of a surprise to see her excel in power like she was. She fought Olga again in a rematch, and to Olga's surprise was able to shatter her protective spells as well as counter any offensive ones she used as well quite easily.

But finally the day arrived with Minato's group finally arriving in his capital. He had given explicit orders for those who were in their direct path of travel to either use their humanoid form if they were capable of such things via illusion or transformation, and for those who were unable to do so to hide away for a bit while they pass by. They listened to him, and as their group walked through the city they sensed nothing awry as they made their way to the throne room itself. They were shown the way by a vampire maid, who when they weren't paying attention to her growled in disgust that such filth was even allowed to enter this castle and not in chains or bonds. Soon they were in the throne room, which was dark with the only light coming from the torches on the pillars that led to Naruto's throne itself. They walked towards the throne, but as they neared it they saw nobody was on it, which was strange to see since they were supposed to meet the Emperor today so he should have been there to meet them.

"Hello there guests from the east," said Naruto as he appeared from the darkness that was behind his throne/ He didn't have any torches lit behind it so there was nothing but vast empty space filled with darkness behind his throne. He came out of his hiding place wearing a smooth faceless mask ( **Absolver Mask)** on his face as he sat down on his throne and observed the group before him. He smirked behind the mask since he had waited for this da for so long that it was hard to believe that it was happening at all in the first place since everything was in place according to his plan.

"Your highness," started Minato before he was quickly stopped.

"There is no need for the formalities Minato," said Naruto with a raised hand, "for you and I are on equal ground are we not? You are the emperor of the east while I am the one of the west so we are even on the ladder of hierarchy."

"Well in that case," said Minato as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head since he didn't expect him to say that. Yet while on the outside he seemed friendly and surprised, inside he was seething that this man before him had the gall to think that they were equals since Minato had such a high view of himself to the point that no one else could possibly be at his level. He mentally reminded himself to make this man suffer greatly before his execution in the future once their plan followed through and this Dark Empire was under their complete control. "By what name shall we call you?"

"Please refer to me as Grim," said Naruto as he sat comfortably in his throne, "but that only goes for you. The rest of your group shall still refer to me by my formal title. I apologize for the mask but I was sparring with one of the soldiers within my army and was slashed across the face. I healed but it left a scar. This mask has magical properties that allows the face to be healed from all scars and return it back to its pristine condition."

"That is amazing," said Minato in surprise that this empire had an item like that. It made him question what else they could have here in the empire to expand their arsenal.

"Indeed it is," said Naruto as he saw the glint of greed appear in the eyes of his father. "But it is fairly small in comparison to other mystical items that are within our possession, but that is for another time."

As he said that, the shinobi group heard someone walk up from behind them, and what they saw made their mouths drop a bit in shock. There stood Olga in the same outfit that she wore when Naruto had met her himself, and the outfit she wore made the males in the group suffer minor nosebleeds from looking at her.

"Perfect timing," said Naruto as he smirked at the faces of the males in his father's group since Olga was his woman and he would personally castrate anyone who so much as tried to take what was his. "Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce my wife Olga Discordia."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Olga who mentally gagged that she just said that to humans of all things, but she had to put on appearances for her husband's sake. She walked by them and sat down net to Naruto in another throne that arose from the ground, the act of which confused their group since they wondered how it just appeared like it had.

"Now that we are all in attendance," said Naruto as he got their attentions once more, "we can begin with our meeting here."

"This is everyone you wish to have in attendance," asked Minato with a raised eyebrow since he didn't sense a single other person in the room so he began to wonder where were the guards to protect their emperor? It was as if the man was just asking to be attacked by someone. He wasn't going to argue with it since it just made it easier for his plans to succeed in the end.

"Yes it is, since I need no guards for a simple civil meeting between two emperors of their respective empires. So now I have to ask why you are here and what exactly is it that you hope to gain from a meeting between us?"

"We are the two empires that control this continent, but the world is far larger than our continent alone. We have no idea what the world is like outside of our lands and wish to prepare ourselves for the unknown making itself known in quite a violent way in the future. With the combined might of our empires we could easily repel all who would see us as a target and in return turn the tables on them and conquer their lands to help expand our own. I wish for an alliance so that instead of fighting one another, we focus our effort outwards without all the fear of attacking neighbors."

"You speak the truth," said Naruto as he held his hand under his chin in what appeared to be thought. Minato mentally smirked at this since he believed Naruto had bought his speech and would accept it. Once the alliance was in place, he would place shinobi in the perfect position to strike down all who oppose the rule of their new supreme emperor so that the others will fall in line once this man was dead and dealt with. He might even let the empress live if she begs hard enough and pledges herself to him a concubine. "But before we continue on with these talks I have one simple question for you to answer. And it is one only you yourself can answer."

"Okay," said Minato with a hint of surprise since he was unsure as to where this conversation was going. "What is your question?"

"Years ago," started Naruto as he stood up and slowly pace back and forth in front of his throne, "I was a beginning to start my plans of conquering the Western lands to form the empire I have made. As I did I had some of my trustiest of spies infiltrate the Eastern lands so that I would know that they were not attacking my men from the flank since I wanted to deal with the west and not the east. My spies were fairly good at their craft and told me about all I needed to know in this side of the world. Yet there was one thing that caught my attention most of all out that was told to me."

"And what exactly caught your interest," said Minato who made a note to find this thing that had somehow intrigued the emperor of another empire and use it within his own forces.

"It was simply a small child," said Naruto as he stopped pacing and turned to face Minato fully.

"A small child caught your interest? For what reason was that?"

"It was simple really. I sensed so much potential in that boy that others could not see themselves. I had a spy of mine monitor the boy for years as he grew up since I made plans to offer him a place within my army if he so wished. And judging by what was done to him most of his life I was fairly sure he would have chosen to leave for greener pastures."

"And what exactly was done to this boy," asked Minato as he was trying to put the pieces together in his mind, and yet it was slow going as he listened intently.

"This boy was beaten, stabbed, poisoned, and basically every other possible form of torture was inflicted onto him. I wondered why this was and heard the rumors that the boy was a demon. That he had killed villagers years before, yet he was no demon. I have faced demons personally and killed quite a few of them myself, and seeing that boy suffer like that showed me that there are times where humans themselves can become the demons they claim others are. But even though I wanted to save that boy, I needed to concentrate all my effort in my own campaign so retrieving the boy would have to wait. And so I did just that, but by the time my empire was founded and peace established, my spies came to me and told me about the execution of one Naruto Uzumaki on the orders of his own father, Minato Namikaze who performed the killing slash himself."

"I am sorry," said Minato in confusion since he was completely unsure as to why Naruto was being mentioned at all here since the brat was dead for ten years now and forgotten by the people. "But I fail to see what the question is here."

"My question to you Minato," said Naruto as he pointed toward the man "is why would you force your son to bear such a burden and abandon him like that, only to order his death and kill him yourself years later?"

"What exactly does this have to do the chance of an alliance," asked Minato who was beginning to worry that Naruto had somehow made friends with this man as he had done with so many other influential people in his short shinobi career.

"Because I wish to know if you can be trusted," said Naruto simply, "for many people make alliances for so many different reasons, but not Empires. Empires always fight since their views always differ in some way that makes peace impossible and they fight instead. Kingdoms align themselves together to protect themselves, as well as villages and cities. But Empires are made of numerous cities and villages so there is no need for alliances between them. Yet you wish to break from the norm that is history and try to make one work out between us. So if I can't trust you there is no chance of an alliance between our two empires."

"I ordered his execution since I had sealed a demon within his body when he was a baby. It took quite some time for the seal to bond the two together and in the end it worked once I killed him."

"But why him," asked Naruto who really wanted to know his father's reasoning for picking him out of the three children he had.

"Because out of all three children he was the weakest one out of them."

"And how could you possibly tell that when they were just children?"

"Because we had a few sensors at hand who said as such."

"I thank you for your honesty," said Naruto as he felt the rage within his body grow to levels he would soon unleash on these humans in front of him. To be called weak at such an age and made to suffer for it because of it was just plain stupid! Of course he was weak since he had been a newborn child at the time! But he kept his anger contained since what would happen next would make up for all the pain and suffering he was forced to go through his entire life.

"So now that I have proven that I can be trusted to speak the truth," said Minato since he believed that his chances of gaining an alliance were fairly good right now, "shall we speak of our terms of this alliance?"

Naruto just looked at his wife, and then burst out laughing along with Olga. Minato looked at the two of them but he didn't understand what exactly was so funny between the two of them Naruto continued laughing for a minute before he calmed down and stood up straight.

"No I am afraid that there will be no alliance this day, nor any day at that," said Naruto as he walked towards Minato with his hands behind his back.

"What," shouted Minato in rage that his plan was not going so well, "why!?"

"Simply because we don't ally ourselves to the weak," said Naruto bluntly with a slight chuckle. It was then that Minato threw a kunai at him to use as anchor to teleport towards, and he succeeded in his attempt, but the sword he was going to use to cut off his head was stopped mid-swing by several rings of light that appeared around three separate sections of his arm. Olga stood behind Naruto with a glowing raised hand, showing those who saw it that she was the one responsible for the counter.

"How is this possible," said Minato in shock that his attack was stopped so easily. He struggled to break whatever hold Olga had on him, but try as he might he could not break free.

"Did you think my woman was just a piece of eye candy," asked Naruto as he stood in place unflinching, "Because I can see why you would think that. She has the looks of an ebony goddess with both the strength as well as the sexual skills to match it." Olga blushed at that last one.

"Don't just stand there," shouted Minato to his group, who all made to attack at once, but Naruto simply snapped his fingers and saw multiple threads of webbing hit them all and stick them in place. As they struggled against the webbing, all of Naruto's lovers came out of the shadows and stood behind him.

"I would like to introduce you to the rest of my women, whose names are not really any of your business since it does not really matter to you."

"You call those freaks women," growled Kiba as he struggled harder with the webbing that held him, "because all I see are abominations that should be killed!"

"Big talk coming from a virgin male who claims to be an alpha of all things," said Naruto as he summoned a tendril that pulled Kiba out of the webbing but still locked him in place.

"I am not a virgin," growled Kiba in rage that he had been called such by this asshole, "for an alpha like me has multiple bitches that please me at my command!"

"Moka dear," said Naruto to his vampire lover. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do so she extended a claw and cut his cheek. She tasted the blood that flowed out of the wound and licked the rest of her finger.

"Yep," said Moka with a grin on her face, "definitely a virgin."

"Bitch!" shouted Kiba before he was kicked over by Naruto himself hard. More tendrils spread his legs apart along with his hands in a manner that he was spread out on the ground facing up.

"Why are you doing this," asked Tsume who saw her son hurt and wanted to save him but the webs were too strong to cut or even bite through. "Please have mercy!"

"Mercy," Naruto growled as his anger began to pulse from his body. His lovers felt the power and it made them feel warm inside since he was going to fuck up the humans in the worst possible ways and they were eager to see what exactly he would do to them. "MERCY!" Naruto yelled as he clenched his hand into a fist tightly. He summoned another tendril that yanked Tsume before him on her knees along with her canine companion. Tsume was shivering in utter fear from the power she felt was resonating off of him.

"You dare beg for mercy for your son when you yourself are incapable of granting it to those who deserve it."

"That is not true," said Tsume before she was slapped hard across the face to the point that one of her fangs flew out of her mouth.

"Were was my mercy you lying bitch," asked Naruto as he held her throat and forced her to look at his masked face. "Where was my mercy from anyone in that pathetic village when I was hurt and near death? Or when you ordered that mutt of yours to bit out my eye when I was only five years old while you drank and laughed as you blocked the only way out of that alley!"

It was in that moment that Tsume finally understood how deeply she was in trouble since with that simple sentence she knew exactly who he was behind the mask…

"Naruto," said Tsume with horrified eyes. Naruto then grabbed the mask on his face and pulled it off. He crushed it in his hand since it was simply a mask and had none of the power that he said it did, since he only said that so they wouldn't question him on why he had it on.

"In the flesh you heartless bitch," said Naruto with a smirk as he whistled. Out of the shadows came a dozen of his Night wolves, and Naruto used his tendril to throw Tsume's mutt at them. She was then forced to watch as he was torn apart piece by piece as they ate him alive. Kiba's mutt met the same fate, and once they were dead they sunk back into the shadows.

"Naruto my son," started Minato in an attempt to use this to his advantage somehow, but he wasn't able to say anything else since Naruto appeared before him and slammed his head hard into the ground.

"You have no right to call me family in any way or form," growled Naruto as he slammed his foot on the back of Minato's head, but with just enough power to hurt him since he didn't want to kill him yet. "For you just admitted to my face that you saw me as the weakest of your children. And yet whose the weak one now Minato!?" Naruto summoned his tendrils to force Minato to his knees as Tsume was.

"Do you really believe that you could walk into my empire and try to take everything from me," laughed Naruto as he walked towards Danzo who had yet to stop trying to unseal his special arm he kept hidden. "That I wouldn't know why you would bring him of all people here." Naruto conjured up a blade that he used to decapitate Danzo who had just managed to unseal his arm as he died so his body phased out and he appeared behind Naruto. He tried to strike Naruto down from behind, but Naruto used his darkness enhanced Chakra chains to penetrate him in several places. They didn't kill him, but they instead spread a corrosive form of corruption that purged Danzo's life in a manner that even the Sharingan grafted into his arm couldn't revive him. Danzo screamed in pain as he felt himself melt away from the inside, and once his body was completely corrupted, it imploded upon itself.

"I knew of your plans the very moment you left for my Empire," said Naruto as he stood there and reveled in the fact that a major thorn in his side had been dealt with so gruesomely, but he quickly came back to his senses as he still had quite a few people in front of him to play with. And while he knew exactly what he planned to do to Kiba, he still had to wonder…

What to do with the rest of them…

(A/N: Left it there since if I would have kept going I would have written out another chapter's worth of content. I like to keep the chapters a medium size so they are easier to type out more often. Also I forgot to mention that the way the Vampire race works in my story is that their humanoid form is their sealed form that they developed so that they could hide themselves if need be amongst humans, and when they release that form they turn into the far more powerful monstrous forms you see in horror movies. So Moka in this story is the more aggressive sealed form version while she is in this sealed form. But enough about that, until next time!)


	6. The Gauntlet is thrown down Hard!

(A/N: Sorry for not updating last week like I said I would, but a friend of mine died and I had to attend a funeral. He was one of my greatest as well as longest friends so his death left me in a bit of a funk so it took a while to get back into the writing mood. The downside to having many friends is that you will get more calls from someone telling you the bad news of one of their deaths. But now on to the next chapter! Also quick warning, but bestiality scene in this chapter, so you were warned, but many people asked for it so I did one. Hope you like it!)

Naruto stood in front of the group from Konoha with the largest smirk on his face while his eyes were lite aflame with a godlike amount of fury.

"It was so very satisfying to kill that parasite," said Naruto as he reveled in the death of Danzo. The man had been trying to kidnap and turn him into a mindless weapon for years. He had done so much pure evil in the world that he was almost worthy of being made a Chimera himself, but the simple fact that he only cared for his own power and tried to usurp those in a higher position made him worthless to him. He had kept his Root program active despite it not being authorized to be active by the Fire Daimyo himself. Sure Minato was using them for his own agenda as well, but that didn't make it any less wrong. He used all of the various Orphanages in the village via their matrons as a main source of such early recruitment, followed by going to nearby towns, even going to other countries, and taking children from their homes while killing the parents if necessary. Next was all the research matters regarding the splicing of bloodlines to bring about additional powers neither side could produce alone, which Danzo recruited Orochimaru for if the Sannin's own testimony, who Naruto had talked to for hours about his projects both past and present since they interested him, were any indication. Added the fact the man conspired in the past with the Warlord Hanzo to help him with Ame in exchange for giving Danzo forces to help take over Konoha as its new Hokage.

And that was just scratching the surface since these had taken place in the last twenty years, and there was so much more he had done…

Unauthorized missions, diverting finances from Konoha's treasury while sending Root ANBU to secretly raid rich caravans from other countries, and killing wealthy families after capturing some of them to make the liquidation of their assets legit, yet untraceable before they were killed. Different roaming clans who lived away from the hidden villages were also targeted, some mostly wiped out save for a few (mostly young children), and those few were conditioned to be made Root ANBU. There was even proof that Danzo had allied with Kazehana Doto to overthrow his brother in exchange for some of the lost technology Snow Country had, like the chakra armor and the blueprints for the airships as well as the trains buried in the snow there. The only reason the plan with Doto failed was because of the greedy man reneging on his side of the deal and had created a strong powerbase too tough for Danzo to break unless he risked information of his involvement coming to light. Naruto had mentally chuckled at that since in the end they had gotten what they sought with the technology of Spring after killing Koyuki and annexing her country, but it wouldn't help them in the slightest since Naruto's forces used magic and brute strength so Chakra armor was essentially pointless against them. Plus he also had a huge fucking (both metaphorically as well as literally in Kami's sake) dragon that trumps any form of airship they could come up with.

"Danzo was no such thing," said Minato as he glared at his son while still on his knees with his arms restrained behind his back.

"You can honestly say that to my face," said Naruto as he walked towards Minato and leaned down to look him directly in the eyes, "when I know exactly what he has done in his lifetime. I consumed him down to his very soul just now and doing so allowed me to see what he had done. And not only that, but what has yet to happen." Naruto then summoned up several needles in his hand and threw them into the darkness near the door to the throne room. Several thuds could be heard, and shortly after the ROOT Nin he had just stunned were dragged into the light by his Night Wolves. Moka saw them and licked her lips since she was craving blood, and Naruto saw this.

"Where did they come from," asked Minato in genuine surprise since he didn't authorize this.

"Danzo was not loyal to you," said Naruto as he beckoned Moka towards him and kissed her, "for he planned to kill you as well as me to take over our empires. But what the both of you are fully unaware is that my empire would never follow a pathetic man as you or him."

"And why do you say that," spat out Minato in anger since he hated to be looked down upon, and even more so when it was by his son who he had killed years ago.

"Simply because you are human," said Naruto with a smirk, "and there is not a single human in my empire since we killed them all. Well that is not entirely true since the women are still alive."

"And where are they?"

"Deep in the depths of our breeding grounds being raped constantly to the point that their minds break. They are used to birth more of our kind until they are barren. Then they are chopped up and eaten by those who crave human flesh."

"What kind of sick monster are you!" shouted Kiba as he was still trying to break free from the tendrils that were holding him down.

"The strongest kind," said Naruto as he walked towards Kiba, "a true Alpha male, not the fake one you are trying to make yourself seem like when you are nothing more than a pathetic weak virgin who likes to talk big."

"And what makes you think that you are an Alpha like me," growled Kiba as he bared his fangs, "because you are pathetic if you have to fuck freaks like those!" Kiba immediately regretted saying that since the amount of killing intent sent his way was so thick.

"You say that," said Naruto as he held his hand up to stop his women from tearing him apart, "but what you don't know is that a pathetic human like you can't satisfy these type of women since your sexual organ isn't up to snuff. Like Centorea over there is a Centaur, and their race's males have large equine cocks so a human male wouldn't be able to even felt inside them."

"You are human you fucking idiot!" said Kiba, "So you have admitted that you can't satisfy them."

"I am not human," laughed Naruto, "I may have a humanoid form; I am the farthest thing from it with the ability of shifting my body in any way I wish. And besides…" Naruto then used a tendril to rip off Kiba's pants and underwear. What lay underneath was a penis that would be normal looking on a small child, but to see someone in their adulthood with that size made it all the more humiliating. His lovers saw how small Kiba's penis was, since with how pathetic it was in size it could only be called that, they pointed and laughed as Kiba's face flared up in embarrassment. After they were all done laughing at his penis size, Naruto rearranged him in a kneeled position so that his penis was flat on the ground.

"What are you doing," asked Kiba in fear since the position he was in was not only demeaning but worrisome as well.

"Simple," said Naruto as he beckoned Centorea over to him. "You insulted my women, which is punishable by death. But I have a much crueler idea for you." He then kissed Centorea as he also whispered something to her. She smiled at what he said and walked towards Kiba. "You claim that you are an Alpha male even though you don't have the tools to even consider yourself as one. You think that you can have any woman you want, but I am going to put an end to that train of thought right here and now."

Centorea walked over to Kiba's shaking form since he was terrified by what Naruto had said. All the while Tsume was begging for him to spare Kiba, but Naruto didn't listen to her and used a tendril to shut her up by gagging her with it. She moved into position and lifted up her front left leg. She then slammed it down hard on Kiba's dick and balls, effectively castrating him as well as making him a eunuch since he had neither a dick nor balls anymore. Kiba screamed in a high pitched tone as he suffered the worst amount of pain that he had ever felt in his entire life. As he screamed, Naruto and his lovers just laughed at his suffering.

"You are now no longer a man," said Naruto as Moka moved towards Kiba with her power beginning to flux as she prepared to unseal into her true form, "and now you get to die as a boy." Moka walked forward as he said that and her body began to change. Her eyes glowed gold and her fangs grew larger. Her body grew twice the size it was when it was in her sealed form, as her sealed form ripped apart like a skin. Moka's natural skin was a light grayish color with large wings that were spread out as she screeched in pain since the act of unsealing was a painful endeavor. Her fingers became knife-like and she lost her nose, with there being two small slits there so she could still smell her prey. Her mouth then opened up in four pieces that seemed like an x shape and before Kiba could shout anymore, a wormlike tendril shot out of her mouth and latched on to his neck. He felt as his blood began to drain from his body and looked at his hands as they shriveled from the lack of blood. Soon, Kiba died a bloodless husk of a boy. Moka burped as she finished feeding, but then went to eat the ROOT Nin that had tried to sneak attack them. As she sucked them dry of their vital fluids, Naruto walked towards Neji and Hiashi, but was stopped by a sudden influx of power sent his way.

Naruto looked to see what had caused that amount of power, and to his surprise it was his father who had used the Shinra Tensei ability on him in hopes to hurt him. But it hadn't done anything other than make him sense the power used against him. Naruto saw Minato with the Rinnegan and smirked as he did.

"So you have stolen eyes that are not your own," said Naruto with a smile, "and yet you call me a monster. So how exactly are you human if you are harvesting eyes like that?"

"Behold," said Minato as he used the Rinnegan to pulse enough energy to break free from the tendrils that had bound him, "the power of a god!" Minato then threw one of his signature kunai not at Naruto, but his lover Ursa since he wanted to kill her and disorientate Naruto long enough to slit his throat. Yet the very second that he teleported to the kunai, Ursa grabbed him by the throat and threw him backwards towards Naruto, who then grabbed him by the head and slammed him hard into the ground.

"Just FYI," said Naruto as he laughed at his father's stupidity, "my lovers are the strongest of their races from all the years of training I put them through since I only mate with strong women. They are warriors down to the core and not just eye candy as you think. But since you think so highly of yourself with this so called 'power of the gods' I am going to give you a chance to prove your self-proclaimed superiority."

Naruto then clicked his fingers, doing so pulled his prisoners further away from the two of them while his lovers did so of their own accord since they knew what was happening. Many leaders in the past that had been dragged to this room had demanded a duel for their freedom as well as their families. Naruto could have simply killed them where they stood since he didn't really care for their demands. But he always accepted after telling them that once they lost they would be forced to watch their family be violated or killed in front of them. This way not only did they fight at their peak since not only was it their own life on the line but the lives of their family as well, but when they lost they were in the state of sadness that Naruto wanted them to be in before he had them sealed away in their new prison cell to suffer in their misery for as long as he wanted them to. Four tendrils made a hollow cube arena that power was sent through and formed a clear field of energy so that outsiders could watch but no one could escape until the fight was over.

"Now is the time for you to prove you theory of having godlike power," said Naruto as he stood there with his hands behind his back. "But be warned that when you lose I will drag your family before you and violate them as I have done to so many others."

Minato got back onto his feet and glared at Naruto with all the hate he could muster.

"You would do something like that to your own mother?! You are sick!"

"And this is coming from a man who literally stole the eyes of someone else for their power. Such a hypocrite," sighed Naruto as he waited for Minato to come at him. Minato didn't disappoint him since he unleashed all the power he had in himself, including the power of the eight tailed Biju that he had sealed within him. Minato's body glowed yellowish white as his power surround him like a second skin and eight tails emerged from his back.

"Now behold my power!" shouted Minato as he launched thousands of energy spikes all over, which Naruto just caught the ones sent his way with his hand before he crushed them.

"You already said that," said Naruto with a bored expression on his face, "so are you actually going to attack me or just stand there shouting at me to look at you?"

Minato then roared in anger as he began his attack. He teleported multiple times to every single one of the energy spikes, and as he did he attempted to stab Naruto with his blades he used. But Naruto easily dodged everything that he threw at him, and it only made Minato so furious to see him do so.

"So is this everything you have in the form of power," said Naruto as he caught the blade with his hand on the last strike that Minato swung at him. As he had teleported the spike disappeared when used so it was easy to judge where he was going off of that fact alone, "because if this is it then you are more pathetic than I thought possible."

Minato grew even more enraged as he heard this and used his eight tails to channel power into his hand to from a Rasengan. Once properly formed, he charged forward to strike Naruto down, and Naruto didn't move from his spot as he did. If Minato wasn't so pissed about this whole thing he would have noticed Naruto smirking as he was struck in the chest with the attack. The Rasengan didn't hurt him in the slightest; in fact his body absorbed it. Naruto then laughed as he punched Minato in the gut hard enough to launch him straight into the field behind him. It was meant to be a wall so he didn't die from it. Minato then got back unto his feet once more and used all the power he could muster to form a Biju bomb infused Rasengan and launched it towards Naruto. This time Naruto held up his hand, doing so caused a miniature black hole to form in front of it, which sucked in the Rasengan thrown at him without any sort of damage whatsoever.

"That is impossible," said Minato in shock as he saw Naruto easily cancel out his most powerful technique.

"Not for me it isn't," said Naruto as he just stood there, "but now I grow tired of this charade, and wish to end it. I believe this belongs to you," said Naruto as he summoned up the Rasengan his body had absorbed and, moving faster than Minato could track, struck Minato in the same fashion he had struck Naruto. The attack was blocked by the cloak of energy that he wore as armor, but it also was blasted off of him violently since the dark energy put into the attack did so. Minato fell to his knees weak, since he felt a vast amount of energy leave him since the Eight Tailed Biju had been literally blasted out of his body. Naruto caught to orb of energy that it had become with a tendril and brought it towards him.

"You helped my fellow jinchuriki in his time of need," said Naruto as he held the orb, "and for that I grant you your much deserved freedom." Naruto channeled power into the orb, which then vanished from his hand, but Naruto knew that it was just going to teleport elsewhere where the eight tails could regenerate his body fully.

"What did you do to me," said Minato weakly as he tried to stand and fight, but his body was too weak to do so.

"I beat you," said Naruto as he walked towards him, "plain and simple."

Minato channeled the last bit of his power into his eyes to attack Naruto one last time. He used a Shinra Tensei one last time, but like before it did nothing. But this time the ending was different since Naruto quickly moved forward and stabbed him in the eyes with needle-like tendrils coming out of his fingers. While the Rinnegan was being extracted out of Minato, painfully might I add judging from the screams of pain, his eyes were still intact and he was still able to see out of them. Once the process was done, he summoned a mirror to see how his own eyes had changed. He still had the golden eyes, but now they had three rings within them as well that were black.

"For one to claim to have godlike power, you were defeated so very easily," said Naruto as he sent the mirror away for use at a later time.

"What the hell are you," asked Minato in fear since he had been beaten so easily as well as lost most of his power too.

"I could tell you," said Naruto with a grin as a tendril rose up behind Minato's head, "but I think I would rather show you." The tendril then sprouted a needle and punctured the back of Minato's head. Minato was forced to live every moment of Naruto's life, from the very first memory he had which was of him being stabbed for asking for food in the orphanage to the end of his life. He skipped not a single detail of the horrors of his life, and when he got to the part that happened after his death, he summarized it instead of telling him everything. Minato saw the fall of Heaven and Hell, but not the reason why. He saw Death as well as Satan die by Naruto's hands, but not Kami's fate. He saw what Naruto's army had been up to on this side of the world and it horrified him to see the carnage they wrought to all who were human. He even heard about Naruto's plan to eradicate humanity into extinction, and that was what frightened him the most. Once all the memories were implanted into his head the tendril retracted from the back of his head, and Minato now looked at Naruto as he tried to crawl away from the monster he had become.

"So you now know of what I have done since my death," said Naruto as he released the barrier around them. He bound Minato once more so that he didn't try to run. To be honest he wouldn't have gotten very far in his weakened state, or any state for that matter since his men would have been able to handle him, or at least he would like to think they would be able to. "Yet I'll get to you in a bit since I want to deal with the others first. But where to start? Choose Minato… Hana or Kurenai?"

"I won't choose," said Minato before he screamed in pain as the tendrils squeezed him harder.

"You really don't have a choice," said Naruto as he walked up towards him and got into his face. "Now I will ask you again. Choose either Hana or Kurenai…"

"Kurenai," said Minato finally, and as he did as ordered the squeezing stopped.

"Excellent choice," said Naruto as he whistled. Out of the shadows behind his throne, two tails emerged and grabbed ahold of Kurenai by the legs. She kicked and screamed as she was dragged closer to the creature that had her in its grasp, but in the end all she was able to do was get one foot free while the other kept her airborne and upside down. She screamed as the other tail grabbed ahold of her leg once more, and then pulled her legs apart in a forced split.

"Please stop this," screamed Kurenai in pain as the tails were pulling hard, "it hurts! IT HURTS!"

Yet, neither Naruto nor any of his lovers did a single thing as the tails finally pulled her with enough force to rip her in half. Kurenai died with a painful look on her face, and the creature then threw her corpse into its mouth before appearing in the light so that the others could see who it was. And too their utmost shock, there stood the Kyuubi in all of his demonic glory.

"I see you are surprised to see the Kyuubi alive and well considering you tried to kill him through sacrificing me," said Naruto as he sat on his throne. The Kyuubi curled up around it in a way that Naruto was still visible. "For when I became what I am, I felt pity for the demon who had saved my life more times than I can count, so I took it upon myself to find a way to revive him like he had done for me for years. So with the help of several mages I extracted his soul from my own, but doing so left him weak since it was just the soul that was extracted and none of his former power. I granted him some of my own which in time will grow until he is back to what he once was."

"Do you understand what you have done you brat!" shouted Minato as he glared at Naruto.

"In the manner of an hour I have basically screwed every single one of your plans to try and take over my empire," said Naruto with a smile. "Plus I have revived the creature you wanted dead for selfish reasons."

"What are you talking about?"

"It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally understand why you had me killed. You wanted to be the strongest Shinobi ever, yet the strongest of them were the Jinchuriki. The strongest of those being the container of the Kyuubi which only an Uzumaki could contain. You are no Uzumaki, and it upset you that the strongest of the Biju could not be used by you so you had it killed so there would never be anyone to challenge your power and then took the eight tails as your own to enhance your infamous power."

"How did you know that," asked Minato in shock that his secret had been found out.

"To be honest it was more of a guess," said Naruto with a smirk, "but with you admitting to it, well…"

"Damn you!" said Minato as he hated being deceived like he had just been. Naruto just laughed as he used a tendril to pull Neji out of the webbing he was still stuck in and bring him before him. Neji was genuinely frightened of him seeing him kill off who he did and weakening Minato as he had.

"Why do you look so afraid Neji," said Naruto with an unreadable look on his face as he leaned his head on his fist.

"Because I am afraid," said Neji who was being honest since he didn't want to piss Naruto off any more than he already was.

"As you should be, but I am not mad at you old friend."

"You're not," asked Neji in confusion.

"Not at all," said Naruto with a smirk, "I actually wish to apologize to you over something I said years ago."

"What did you say that deserves an apology?"

"Years ago when I avenged Hinata's honor by fighting you, you claimed that Fate was on your side and I was destined to lose. I told you that Fate was a crutch and to not just accept it as it is. Well Neji, I was wrong. Fate did exist and one could not simply fight it as I thought since the gods themselves enforced it. But the old gods are now gone, so Fate no longer exists as well. So I apologize and I offer you the chance to survive what is to come, but for a price."

"What exactly do you want," asked Neji in fear.

"Your humanity," said Naruto with a slight glare, "for my wish is to make the human race extinct. So if you wish to live in this new world you must be rid of your humanity."

"I," started Neji before he was interrupted.

"Neji," shouted Hiashi while he tried to free his hands enough so he could activate the seal on Neji's forehead, "don't you dare listen to him. You are a proud Hyuga and shall remain one!"

"A proud Hyuga you say," said Naruto as he used two tendrils to hold Hiashi's hands apart so he couldn't use the hand seal to activate the seal on Neji's head, "is that why you were trying to use the seal on his head to force him to say what you wanted him to say?"

"Stay out of this brat!"

"This is my empire so I will do as I please. Do you see that Neji? While I try to talk to you in a civil manner, your own flesh and blood only wishes to hurt you for their own sick reasons. We are more alike than you know."

"Say I accepted your offer," said Neji to Hiashi's anger, which he would have shouted if not for Naruto gagging him, "what exactly would I need to do?"

"As I said, sacrifice your humanity."

"And how would I do that," asked Neji who was not really liking the sound of it.

"I will inject you with energy that will painfully, as well as violently rid you of it, but in the end you will be reborn anew as a race known as the Chimera."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well allow me to sweeten the deal a bit," said Naruto with a smile, "since not only will you be free from the seal on your head, but I'll even allow you to kill the man who has used it against you for the majority of your life."

Neji looked at Naruto with eyes full of shock since he had been offered the two things that he had wanted for his whole life. Neji had attacked Hinata years ago out of anger towards Hiashi since he couldn't attack the clan head of the family, and if he had to lose his father that asshole would lose his daughter to feel his pain.

"If you throw in Hinata for me to kill than I'll accept," said Neji seriously.

"Oh," said Naruto in thought, "well I would like to gift you with that. Yet I have plans for her death already in my mind. So I'll meet you halfway and give you Hanabi to deal with as you will. Deal?" asked Naruto as he held out his hand to seal the deal.

"Deal," said Neji as he grabbed his hand in agreement. As he shook it, he felt a strange power flow into his hand. His hand became jet black as the power coursed through his arm towards his body. Neji fell over in sheer pain since it was unlike anything that he had ever felt in his life. He puked out his blood as well as felt it come out of his eyes and ears. But that wasn't the worst part since soon he hacked up his vital organs as well since his body rejected his human organs to grow more in their place. Neji had choked when his intestines came out and had to pull it out by hand. His eyes fell out, and what replaced them were bright gray ones that gave him perfect nocturnal vision along with the effects of the Byakugan that he had while he was human. In the end his body had turned fully dark as the pain finally stopped. With a surge of power his body, the darkness of his body vanished and his skin became pale. His body became clothed once more as Neji flexed his new body to adapt to the surge of power that he had been gifted with.

Neji wore a hooded grey cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. He also wore an open shirt beneath his vest that shows his chest, a loose black tie, two belts, and black pants. As he saw his new form with the help of a mirror that Naruto had on hand to allow those he changed as well as would change in the future to see themselves, he activated what he would call his Overdrive mode, where his hood comes off for a brief moment, revealing his jet black hair. Instead of the seal that once was on his forehead, there was now a third eye that was closed. Neji was unsure as to what it did, but he would find out later.

"How do you feel," asked Naruto as the mirror he summoned up for Neji to use sank back into the ground.

"Better than I have ever felt in my life," said Neji with a smile.

"Glad to hear it," said Naruto as he summoned Hiashi forth with his tendrils, "and I am a man of my word so here is the first part of my promise."

Neji grinned maliciously as he cracked his knuckles and walked towards Hiashi. The color in Hiashi's face fully drained as he saw Neji walk towards him.

"I am unaware of what my third eye does," said Neji as he opened it up to look at Hiashi. It was the same color as his other eyes, but with far more power in it. His third eye began to glow with unholy power, as he did Hiashi was unable to look away. Hiashi screamed in pain as his body slowly turned to stone, which once it had turned fully Neji kicked it to pieces.

"Well that answered that question," said Naruto as he was reminded of a creature of legend from long ago that he saw from the memories of the Darkness, "and as so I dub you a Chimera of the race know as Gorgon."

"I like it," said Neji as he reveled in his new power. He would test his power out more later on, but he was curious as to what Naruto would still do to the rest in his former group. He did see that the Night Wolves were eating his discarded organs off the ground. While he may have been grossed out by it a few minutes ago, now he didn't care what happened to his discarded parts.

"You monster!" shouted Tsume as she had seen Neji transformed as well as her friend Hiashi murdered in front of her very eyes. "Kami will smite you for all that you have done!"

As he and his lovers heard this, they all began to laugh hard. The Kyuubi as well as Neji joined in even though Neji wasn't sure why he was laughing. It took several minutes, but they finally calmed down from their laughter to the point that they could talk once again.

"Kami will smite me you say," said Naruto with a smile, he got up out of his throne and beckoned Uriel forward. He opened a portal beside him and threw a few tendrils through it to drag something out. Out of the portal came the worn out overused body of Kami, who had a permanent fuck stupid look on her face and a gaping pussy that was so lose you could see all the way to her cervix, which itself was so swollen from having to reseal itself over the years. Naruto dropped her onto the floor since he didn't really care for her. Hell not even her own daughter Ursa gave two shits about her and was smiling seeing her cum dumpster of a mother being manhandled like she was. "Because this is her."

"What…" was all Tsume could say as words failed to describe what she was feeling at this point.

"I captured her early on in my campaign of domination and gave her to the last dragon in existence to breed with. This is what she has become after seven years of non-stop rape from a dragon, but he has grown tired of her overused pussy and wants a new tighter hole. And I promised him one." Naruto then placed his head on Kami's body as she slowly tried to crawl towards him since cock was all that was on her mind anymore since she had been thoroughly mind broken. He extracted her immortality from her and walked towards Hana with it in his hands. He slammed the orb that was immortality into her gut, to which she screamed as the power coursed through her painfully.

"What did you do to my daughter," growled Tsume as she saw her daughter's body spasm in pain.

"I simply prepared her for her new husband," said Naruto as he picked her up by the neck. He then threw her into the portal across the room, but then again she was immortal now so she would live. Sure she was in pain from the process as well as him chucking her across the room like a football, but it would all pale in comparison to what Smaug would do to her over the years. He wondered how long until her mind broke, but that was information to ponder on later. But as he was done with Hana, he went over to Kami herself and channeled healing energy into her mind. He had promised to do so for Uriel and he was a man of his word. He saw it in her eyes that she was beginning to understand once more as her mind was healed. And after a few minutes she began to sob as the horrible atrocities she had been forced to suffer all came back to her. She saw Uriel standing there though and directed her attention towards her.

"Uriel help me," said Kami with tears in her eyes, and was shocked to see Uriel just stand there with a wicked smirk on her face.

"And why would I help the bitch who saw all angels as pawns in a game to solidify her own power," said Uriel as she walked over and kissed Naruto, "to be thrown away like we were nothing when it was all over."

"What are you talking about," said Kami who was shocked that she knew the truth.

"Don't play dumb bitch," said Uriel with a frown, "your brother, the Shinigami tried that and he was killed by my lover in the end."

"Lover," said Kami in shock that she would be betrayed by the dead of her Angelic forces, and she would join up with the Darkness itself.

"Yes," said Uriel, "he is my lover since he showed me the truth that you and the other false gods hid away and spared me when the Heavens were destroyed."

"You let him destroy Heaven!" shouted Kami with all the fury her weakened body was able to muster.

"I did," said Uriel as Naruto formed the hammer that he used to smash the Heavenly Forge and handed it to her, "and now all that remains is you. But luckily for me I am able to rectify that." She lifted up the hammer with both her hands since it was fairly heavy. Kami screamed for mercy as she did, but Uriel didn't listen to her pleas and slammed the hammer down onto her head hard. Her head splattered, and thus ended the life of the goddess Kami…

"That felt great," said Uriel as Naruto took the hammer away from her.

"I'm glad I could supply you with the closure you needed," said Naruto as Uriel smashed her lips onto his and kissed him deep with tongue. A few minutes later they parted with Naruto telling her they would continue later. He diverted his attention to the last two people in the group and smiled since he had plans for the both of them. He opened up a small portal and grabbed a syringe that was on the other side. He had asked Orochimaru to make a special drug with Tsume in mind, which he did so gladly and finished it within twenty minutes of the request since there was no one trying to stop him or find him to kill him so he was able to pay full attention to his work without the worry of someone trying to kill him over his past actions. He walked with the syringe in hand towards Tsume, who was afraid of what was in it.

"What are you going to do to me," she asked, all the while afraid of the answer.

"Preparing you for a fun game my Night Wolves as well as those of the Werewolf race like to play." Said Naruto as he stabbed her in the neck and injected the drug into her body.

"What was that?"

"It is the dog version of catnip," said Naruto as he snapped his fingers. His Night Wolves came forward, each with a full erection as they smelled the female pheromones coming off of Tsume. "As you can see, my pets wish to mate with you, but I like to give their potential mates a chance to run. I will send you into the middle of a forest. Pick any direction you wish to go since it is a hundred miles in any direction. Make it out and escape your fate, but I highly doubt you will." Naruto then snapped his finger as he laughed; once he did Tsume fell into the whole that appeared under her.

"Sic her boys," said Naruto as his Night Wolves ran towards the door to capture their pray. They had done this multiple times, and they enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. Plus the drugs that she was injected with made all who were of a canine race within a hundred miles aware of her presence and that the hunt was on so they entered the forest as well to hunt her down…

(The Dark Forest)

There she was, sauntering through the woods unsure as to where she was exactly. When she transported via wormhole to the forest, she had ended up on a platform that had been placed in the direct center of the forest. No one was there and there was simply a sign there that said 'Abandon all hope ye who enter here'. She got up and hiked along the path she saw when she felt the feeling of being watched, the fine hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She turned and looked and for just the flash of a moment she thought she saw a set of eyes in the brush. She paid it no mind and thought her mind was playing tricks with her since she didn't smell nor sense anything there. She continued onwards and the feeling persisted. Each time she looked she saw nothing and it made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

She was about a mile away from the starting platform when she turned a corner on the path and there was a large wolf in front of her. She stopped as did her heart. In all the times she had traveled through woods in her lifetime she never saw anything more ferocious in her lifetime. She looked around and saw a couple more wolves to her sides. She cautiously started off the path through the opening that was most readily available. She didn't know whether to run or stand her ground, yet she knew she couldn't have out ran them if she tried. As the other two followed she lost track of the large one that was in front of her. She started looking for a tree to could climb to escape them since she was a shinobi, and doing so would allow her to travel through the woods far more efficiently as well as safely. She was staring to sweat, her heart raced and then out of nowhere the large one was back in front of her. She took notice to the other two on the sides of her and then noticed there wasn't two but six of them that had her surrounded. That was seven in total. She had no idea how a pack of wolves had surrounded her so easily and early on in her banishment into these woods, but she was mortified about it since she knew this was going to be attacked by wolves and violated against her will.

Lost in her thoughts of despair, she felt something pressed against her ass. She looked back and saw the nose of one of the larger wolves buried in her ass. Another was in her crotch as the pack had moved much closer, surrounding her completely. In a panic she finally overcame her initial fear and started to run. She didn't even get one step as one of them grabbed her by the jeans and unbalanced her, dragging her to the ground. They were on her instantly as she fell. All she could hear was the growling of them all and the feel of teeth against her flesh. Her shoes were ripped off one by one and then her top. She felt them pulling at her jeans as they came off, her legs were kicking as she struggled against them. She started screaming when she felt a paw being pushed into her mouth. Her screams now muffled, her panties and bra were torn from her. There she laid, naked except for her socks, a paw in her mouth and two wolves standing on her outstretched arms, holding her there helpless.

The large one she had first seen stepped between her legs, obviously the leader of this pack. He licked at her crotch. Instinctively and stupidly she kicked at him and pushed him away. Immediately she felt the grip of a large set of jaws on her throat. Feeling them tighten on her made her lay still as the leader pushed his snout into her crotch again. He started licking her once more, pushing his tongue just inside her, the feeling of his rough tongue on her clit. She was getting wet, which she was ashamed of but was completely unaware that it was a side-effect of the drugs injected into her to break her mind once the rape started. It was partially from the fear but also from excitement of all of this and also because of the tongue lashing she was getting. As the leader continued she started to grind her hips towards him. The jaws on her neck released at that time and the paw was removed from her mouth. She wanted his tongue deeper inside me since it had been so long since she had been with a man since her husband had left shortly after Kiba was born and others were just too weak in her mind. If this had been a man she would have grabbed his head and shoved him into her. As if the wolf knew what she wanted his tongue went deeper inside of her. She could feel his teeth against her soft but wet pussy as his tongue was inside her.

The two wolves holding her arms down started licking her tits. Her nipples were hard and erect and loving being licked. She felt another tongue on her ear and yet another licking at her neck. The feeling was almost euphoric. As the fear left her a wave washed over as she came hard on the tongue in her cunt. When he had finished she noticed the two holding her arms down were female wolves. For some reason she had just assumed they were all males. One of them took hold of her wrist with her mouth and pulled her arm back over her body, rolling Tsume onto her stomach. She felt several snouts at her sides nudging her up. There was no way this was going to happen. She knew what they wanted and figured if she just laid on her stomach then nothing would happen. Just as she was about to finish that thought she felt the gnashing of teeth on the back of her neck again. Harder this time than the first, he was almost to the point of breaking her skin as he pulled her up. Tsume obeyed as she knew what they wanted and was there on all fours since she knew resistance was futile at this point. The two females each took her wrists in their mouths and the large leader immediately leaped on her back. She felt his weight come down on her and felt his cock against her sopping wet pussy. He was in her instantly. Tsume had seen the dogs from her clan mate over the course of her life and seen them take several tries to find the right spot; she was amazed that he was able to get in her so quickly. He growled loudly and the two females pulled her wrists lowering Tsume to her elbows and forcing her ass up. When they did he drove completely into her. It felt like twelve inches of wolf cock pierced her insides. She moaned out loudly as he started to fuck her with the reckless abandon of a dog fucking his bitch. 'His bitch' Tsume thought to herself, there she was bent over with this wolf giving her the best fuck of her life like she was a bitch in heat, which given her clan's bloodline was more or less the truth.

One of the females loosened on her wrist. As Tsume started to place her hand down to raise herself one the males stood on her hand and arm holding her there. The other female took the same position on Tsume's other arm as the leader continued pounding away at her. She could feel herself getting ready to cum again when she noticed the one female laying in front of her, on her back with her legs spread. Tsume was in disbelief until she felt the other female on her arm bite the back of her neck and pushed her towards the other wolf. Tsume started to lick at the females' pussy and as she did she heard a slight whimper. The leader was pushing against her; Tsume could feel him starting to swell and on his next thrust Tsume pushed back and felt his knot slip into her aching cunt. She ground herself against his knot and came, moaning into the wolf's pussy that was becoming increasingly wetter.

The leader brought his leg over her ass and they were tied ass to ass. Tsume could feel him filling her with his seed. She started to lick the female in front of her harder, feeling her hair against her face as she got wetter. Tsume couldn't believe when she came, gushing against her and in her mouth. Her face was wet from the female wolf and the leader was pulling his knot out of her. Tsume felt his cum run down her legs. The one male holding her arm down moved and was replaced by one of the others. The female moved as well and was also replaced by one of the others males. The male that was holding her wrist down mounted Tsume and as the first, immediately pushed himself into her. The other female lay in front of Tsume and this time she didn't resist or think and started lapping away at her open cunt. Tsume was completely lost, the sun was setting above them and there she was a sex slave to a pack of wolves.

The second male knotted her and filled Tsume with canine sperm as she brought the other female to orgasm, as well as herself. She squirted her juices into Tsume's mouth and she greedily lapped them all up. When the second pulled out of Tsume he was immediately replaced by the third. She was steadily becoming exhausted and could feel her knees starting to ache and yet she knew she had two other wolves to endure when this one finished. As he entered the wolves on her wrists let go and stood back. Tsume didn't move and stayed in the position they obviously wanted her in. Tsume was being such a good little slut and although she had never really given animal sex much thought she had succumbed to this and enjoyed it. It seemed like the drug was working perfectly…

The third one finished with Tsume and the fourth was right there. She wanted to give her elbows some relief and hesitantly lifted herself to all fours. The fourth one was different. He stabbed his cock into her and then pulled back out. He kept fucking her with this stabbing motion, completely filling her then back out. It was driving Tsume mad! It was as if a man were fucking her instead of a wolf. The two females started licking at her hard nipples, feeling their tongues on them and the occasional nip and the male stabbing his cock in and out of her had Tsume cumming yet again. He knotted her just as the others and filled her with his seed. She wasn't sure how much more she could hold at this point. Her pussy was already sloppy wet and dripping with the others' sperm. When he finished with Tsume he pulled and left a long trail of cum running from her aching pussy and puddling between her knees.

Tsume looked over at the last wolf with her oversexed eyes. He was obviously the youngest of the pack. He got behind her and Tsume wasn't sure if her sore, well used hole could take much more. Almost sensing that, she felt the tip of his cock against her ass. As she was trying to get the word no out of her mouth when he shoved his wolf cock into her ass and the no turned into more of a howl. Thank Kami he was smaller than the rest. He fucked her ass with the youth and vigor of a young man. The leader had moved in front of her and she could see his fully erect cock from its sheath. He put his front paws on Tsume's shoulders and was in front of her face. One of the females nipped at the side of her neck and she took one hand and placed his cock into her mouth. As she did he started to fuck her face the same way he did her cunt.

Tsume felt him pushing against the back of her throat and gagged against him. Her saliva ran from her mouth and his cock as she coughed. He was relentless just as before and continued fucking her mouth. It was difficult to breathe and she had to time her breaths between thrusts. The smaller male in her ass pushed himself into her and she felt his knot swell in her ass. They were soon ass to ass and he shot his cum deep into her ass. The leader started to knot as well, it was physically impossible for him to get anything that big into her mouth. He pressed it against her lips and started to unload. Tsume could feel it running down her throat. It was quickly filling her mouth and running out and down her chin. She coughed and gagged again, sperm and spit all over the males' large cock. He pulled his cock out and continued to cum. His hot seed covered her face and hair; she was being given a wolf facial. When he finished he got off of her shoulders. The young male in her ass finished shortly after that. It was at this point that Tsume fainted from all that happened to her, and as she did the wolves dragged her back to their den to be used as a breeder along with the others they had captured over the years…

(Castle)

"Now that she is out of the way we can finish this up," said Naruto as all that was left of the part from the East was Minato.

"Kill me and get it over with brat," said Minato in rage that all of his plans had gone to hell so quickly. "My family will avenge me when I am gone and my empire will see my death as a driving point to invade your lands."

"First," said Naruto as he held up a single finger, "your people could come at us with all the strength they could muster and it would not be enough since we are stronger than you, and that is the basic soldier. We haven't even gotten to the point of our mages and various other creatures we have that exist only to kill humans when ordered. And second, you think I'm going to kill you here? That ending your life in this place will satisfy my desire to crush you and everyone like you? Don't make me laugh!" declared Naruto with Minato looking confused as he said that.

"So...you're not going to kill me here?" asked Minato with Naruto smirking at him.

"No. I want you to return to your pathetic Fire Empire. Let them know that Uzumaki Naruto is alive, well, and getting stronger by the second. I want them and you to come at me with everything you've got!" said Naruto while flexing his right hand before forming a fist.

"You would be foolish to not kill me here. When I get free from these chains, I'm going to show you why I had become the Emperor of my own Empire," said Minato while tensing his body.

"You already lost to me once Minato," said Naruto with a chuckle, "and time is not on your side either. But before I send you on your way I have a gift for you."

Naruto then whistled, and to Minato's shock as well as horror, Kushina came out of the shadows wearing lingerie that had holes over her pussy as well as her nipples.

"I told you I would violate your family when you lost our fight," said Naruto as he summoned a table that Kushina lay down on her back with and spread her legs for him. "But what I didn't tell you was that I have been fucking Kushina for days now to break her mind. And as you can see she belongs to me now. Isn't that right Kushina?"

"Yes master," said Kushina as she played with her nipple and clit at the same time. "I belong only to you. Minato's dick can't satisfy me anymore. Please fuck me with your cock n a way Minato never could."

"You hear that Minato," said Naruto as he unzipped his pants, "I have her begging for it while you have been neglecting her. What kind of a man would just ignore a hot piece of ass that was literally thrown in your face? She told me all about how she tried to be intimate with you and you snubbed her, you really are pathetic." Naruto said as he freed one of his hands long enough to unzip his pants, releasing his erection, which had swelled to an impressive 12¾" in length and 3" in thickness. Minato looked away from the scene in shame since really what else could he do?

"Yes master, fuck my face," She shouted, as Naruto lowered her face towards his tool. Slowly Naruto applied more and more pressure, pressing into her mouth, insistently gaining ground since it took a bit to fit it all in there.

"Mmmmmph! Mmmmmph!" Kushina grunted and gagged, as her cheeks bulged and her mouth slid onto his dick. Grasping her panties in his hand he tore them away suddenly. Her pussy was now fully exposed right in front of him. Renewing his downward pressure on her body, he dove into her sex with his tongue, causing her to moan around his shaft.

Naruto's face was as close to the center of her legs as he could get, trying to get his tongue as deep as possible. His mouth was all over her, lapping at the insides of her cunt, as he nibbled on her clit and lapped her juices. Her legs shook in his hands, but he held her tightly. He sensed the anger from his lovers for mating with a human female like he was in front of them, but in the end he would make it up to them. Kushina could feel the turgid girth of her Darkness empowered son penetrate deeper and deeper into her mouth and throat, while his lips and tongue continued their assault on her body. Slowly an orgasm began to creep up on the mother of three.

Naruto jammed his tongue deep into his mother's sex, cradling her tightly, as her body went rigid in the throes of a mighty orgasm. Slowly the dark headed sex fiend withdrew his tongue from Kushina's spasming gash and slid her mouth and throat off of his mighty wand. Kushina sagged in his grip and drew in deep breathes of air.

"Alright dear mother of mine, I think there's enough fluid to fit this fucker inside you. Now grit your teeth because this will hurt a bit," He said, as he flipped her over and began to push her down onto his engorged shaft. Kushina's nether lips slowly parted, as Naruto's cock pressed into them harder and harder, until with a pop, the head of Naruto's cock slipped into her. Smiling to himself, Naruto began to push more of himself into his mother. Sure he had fucked her for days, but that was with a normal sized cock since he wasn't so territorial over her, but now he had made it bigger to prove the point home to Minato that he was the true Alpha male here.

"Whoa! I'm surprised that I can still enter you," Naruto said, as 4" of his rod sank, unimpeded, into the tightness of Kushina's cunt. "I guess this means I don't have to hold back then." Naruto proclaimed before suddenly ramming his mother down onto his mighty erection, she screamed for a second but then relaxed, as he started to slow-fuck her tight hole with the 8" he had inside her.

"Ohhh... Master this... Oh god, so big... feels so good..." Kushina tried to say fully as she was plundered to the point that her tongue was hanging out and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh come on, I know you like it, you're squeezing me like crazy down there. But you have a point. There's still a good 4" outside of you, and I know you can take it all!" Naruto began to push harder on Kushina's hips and slowly 2 more inches sank into the vice-like orifice, before the tip of his cock bumped up against her cervix. Kushina began to moan, as Naruto continued pressing down with even more force. Somehow, another whole inch managed to slide inside the redhead. The head of his cock was now pushing HARD, into the neck of Kushina's uterus, and she actually felt the tip spreading the tiny entrance to her womb, as it leaked warm sticky pre-cum inside. There was a moment's hesitation, and for a second Kushina thought that she would tear inside. Then, Naruto felt a tight ring slip over the head of his penis, as the last few inches of cock vanished into her warm body, and her lightly furred cunny lips butted up against the hairless base of his cock. Kushina knew that the head of Naruto's cock was now inside her womb. Smiling to himself, Naruto began to move his mother in time with his thrusting hips, fucking into her with wild abandon.

"Wow mother, you feel so good; hot tight and wet. It's a shame that this is our last time together," He said as he increased his speed. Kushina could only sigh, moan, and whimper in mingled pleasure and discomfort, as she was stretched inside by her son's furious invasion of her innermost depths. She was too lost in the pleasure to understand what she had said, and several minutes later he came inside her to the point that her belly bloated up so she looked at least four months pregnant and fell forward on her stomach in front of Minato, who could only look at her with disgust for turning into such a whore. But that thought was quickly dismissed when a giant ten ton weight made of darkness fell from above and crushed her body into paste in front of him.

"What… why?" where the only things Minato was able to say about this whole thing since he was unsure why Naruto would kill her if he was keeping her as a sex toy.

"It was never about the sex," said Naruto as he zipped his pants back up, "it was about pissing you off. I am going to take everything from you old man. And I emphasize everything! Only when you are alone, broken, and have absolutely nothing else to lose, will I kill you." Naruto then opened up one more portal and this time he had grabbed his sister from where he had her locked away for the past few days. She had been locked away and unsoiled since he didn't care to do anything to her. She had done nothing to him personally so he had no anger towards her other than the fact that she was human. Before she could say anything, she was gagged and turned upside down. Naruto ripped her pants and panties off and smiled as he saw that she was a virgin, since that would make this all the more painful for her.

"You leave her alone," said Minato with all the rage he could muster. He had just seen all who came with him suffer various horrible fates, his wife literally fucked in front of him making him a cuckhold and now it seemed like his daughter would suffer the same fate. He couldn't handle it at this point and was going to try and protect his daughter if it was the last thing he did.

"Or else you will what," laughed Naruto as he rolled up his sleeve, "I have already beaten you and taken your power from you. You can do nothing but lie to your daughter and tell her that daddy is here and it will be alright. But guess what Minato?" Naruto then plunged his hand into Naruko's pussy hard enough to puncture past her cervix along with her womb and multiple organs. Naruko screamed in pain as she was violated in the most lethal way imaginable and felt as the blood flowed out of her pussy and began to flow down her body. Naruto dug deep enough to grab ahold of her heart and ripped it out the same way he had entered her. Naruko felt her life fade away from her, and she then died from the blood loss, to which Moka began to drink since virgin blood was hard to come by these days and she wasn't going to allow it to go to waste.

"Her heart still beats for you," said Naruto as he held Naruko's still beating heart in his hand in front of Minato's face. At this point Minato's mind had fully shut down from all the shock and Naruto placed her heart in Minato's hand and turned away. He walked several steps away before he snapped his fingers and sent Minato back home via wormhole. "That was so therapeutic."

"So what do we do now," asked Neji, who had thoroughly enjoyed all that had happened after he had been made a Gorgon.

"Well that is obvious my friend," said Naruto as he pat Neji on the back, "We have just declared war with the East. So now we begin the second part of our continental conquest…"

(A/N: Hopefully you liked this chapter. I try to make it as gruesome and gory as I can since this is a Dark Naruto story and I am making him as dark as possible. Until next chapter!)


	7. The Fall of an Empire

(A/N: A while back a fan of mine asked me to use the bunny creatures from Blood-C as a summon in my story, but I told them I couldn't since it wouldn't fit in it. But I hope that fan is reading this story since I am using them here. Enjoy!)

Naruto sat on a rock high up in one of the many small mountains as he looked down at the city of Iwa below. It was nighttime and the city was lit up with various light sources. He was fairly impressed that the villages of his time had been transformed into such cities like this. He chuckled as he thought this since it meant little to him since in the end their city would burn along with the rest of them…

Naruto had called the leaders, or alphas, of the species that resided in his empire earlier that day to lay out his plan. The Fire Empire were all in a state of celebration in their arrogant thinking that Minato and his group would be able to dethrone him and take his Empire for them. They had no idea of what was happening nor would they for some-time since Naruto had sent his father back in a broken comatose state to Konoha itself so they would be in the dark while they tried to break him out of it, but by that time they would be too late…

The major cities that made up the land were the main targets, there would have been one more target, but Iron Country had been destroyed in their war since they refused to surrender to the last man, and Minato hated the fact that they didn't submit. He took the time to wipe their home of the face of the earth to eliminate the memory of them from the minds of the people. Naruto told them that the attack would be simultaneous, with him taking Iwa where his former brother lived happily with his wife, Neji taking Kumo since that was where the majority of the Hyuga lived with Hanabi leading them, his Night Wolves taking Kiri since it was the area was perfect for them to hunt their prey in, Fu would lead her forces of arachnids towards Taki since it was a dense forest so their webs were perfect to entrap those who fled. Gaara was given the honor of destroying Suna, which had become a major resort since it was conquered, with it becoming famous for its saunas, so it shouldn't be much of a threat towards him and he knew this. Naruto gave his lovers the task of burning the Fire Capital to the ground. As he gave each of them their targets, he told them to kill most of the people who resided in the cities, but to allow a small percent of them to escape to Konoha and then stop on the outskirts of it, all the while slaughtering all in their path with a few survivors to spread the fear.

So here Naruto was alone, looking over the city of Iwa. The others had taken a portion of the army with them to do as ordered. Sure they took the entirety of their army to do this, but since monsters had a natural sense of leadership, there was not a single one of them who would be dumb enough to try and conquer the defenseless Empire. All that remained in it were the children of the various races as well as their mothers and pregnant women. Sure that could mean his empire could be conquered easily in his absence, but in all honesty it just meant more food for his returning army if that was the case.

But that was a thought for later, since now was his time to shine. Naruto held out his hand and summoned an evil looking jagged knife to cut deep into his hand and squeezed it. His blood was jet black, and he threw it onto the ground. A few minutes later, the ground began to morph where his blood had hit. Out of the puddle came a hand that was followed by another. They grabbed the ground and pulled him up out of it. What came out was a huge bunny looking creature that was white with various red markings on its body. It kneeled down before his maker in respect.

"My child," said Naruto as he pet the creature on the head, "I have gifted you with life, but it is only temporary since you were made of my blood. While I am in this humanoid form I am immune to the effects of light, but you have no such immunity so when the morning comes you will perish. Now I know that it is a bleak fact to know that you will only live for such a short time, but I offer up a feast to celebrate your birth. Do you see the city below us?"

The creature nodded its head in acknowledgment since he did see it below them.

"It is all for you," said Naruto as he held out his hand. In it formed a clear dark crystal that showed an image of his brother as he was now. "But do you see this man?" the creature nodded once more, "leave him alive. Scare him out of the city, but kill everyone else in it. Do you understand me?" Once more the creature nodded, and with that he jumped away from Naruto before he split into several copies of himself and hopped down into the city below…

The city was in full celebration mode since they knew that their emperor was heading towards the Dark Empire in the west to secretly begin the process of taking it for themselves. In their minds they had already won and it was a time for celebration. The partying had begun to die down as people went home to sleep off the alcohol they consumed. Even the guards themselves were lax in their duty since they hadn't been attacked in some time so they were bored and drank with the general populace. This was their biggest and final mistake in life since while others went to their apartments and houses to sleep off the partying, the guards went back to their posts. Once there the majority of them fell asleep in chairs, and as they did, the demon bunnies pounced upon them and tore them apart. Their blood was splashed all over the place as they were ripped to shreds and devoured.

The bunnies took their time to eat, and as they did they multiplied into more of them. These bunnies spread out to find their own food, and as they did Naruto used clones of himself to apply seals at the eight points that surrounded the city. Once applied the area was surrounded in a dome of energy, which in reality was in fact a sphere since he knew there would be someone who tried to dig underneath it. They spread out and sniffed out all humans who were in the area so as to consume them. It took thirty minutes of the stealthy massacre before someone who was sober saw them and raised the alarm. The city wide alarm was activated, and the shinobi came to repel the intruders, but they were not ready for what they were going to see. They saw so many people dead as these creatures devoured them. The creatures burst through people's homes to snatch up those hiding away, as well as climbed the tall buildings to get those in them.

The bunnies were chasing down citizens who were running away from them, all the while screaming as they did. They saw the people getting picked up one by one and thrown into the hand of one of them that extended into a bag made of its flesh. The shinobi attacked them, but their weapons were worthless against them, and their jutsu were no better. The shinobi tried to retreat themselves, but they were also snatched up and thrown into the bag as well.

As this went on, Menma was running through the city with his pregnant wife so as to get her to safety. When the alarm went out, his first response was to join his men and kill the intruders, but he saw them getting slaughtered and knew he had to get his wife out of the city and somewhere safe. So he went to fetch her and had been sneaking through the carnage that the streets had become as stealthily as he could. His wife was none other than Hinata Hyuga, and her belly was large since she was eight months pregnant with Menma's child. She knew to remain quiet since their lives were on the line and followed her husband as he led the way.

She silently cried as she saw the creatures kill so many people that she knew. There was a man she used to converse with at the market getting eaten in several bites as he screamed. There was a woman who was a neighbor of hers that was being held by her arms and legs and held stiff as the creature ate her down the middle like a person does corn on the cob. A friend of her husband was held in one of their hands as it twisted his head and pulled it off. It then held his body in the air and drank the blood that flowed out of him. Another one of the creatures used his razor sharp fingers to spear into several people through their screaming mouths before eating them like shishkubobs. What made her fall to her knees and puke though along with her husband was seeing so many of their citizens in a bag in the middle of a group of the creatures, and one of them held up a hand that began to swirl like a blade in a blender. It then placed it into the opening of the bag and pushed down. The bodies within were mulched into blood that flew everywhere. It was at this point that they began to run since they were near the edge of the city.

But as they arrived they saw a large group of people there all banging on some sort of invisible wall that they couldn't break through. Menma told them to stand clear so he could open a path for them to escape. He called upon the power of the six tailed beast sealed within him and formed a Rasengan to smash against the barrier. But to his and everyone else's shock, he simply passed through it like it wasn't even there to begin with. He got his footing back and tried again to break the barrier, but his attack failed to break through it, and he wasn't able to go back through it himself. He tried again and again to break it, but all his attempts failed to do so. It was after several minutes of failing to break it that the creatures finally made their way towards them and began to feast on them as well. Menma could only call out his wife's name in shear horror as he watched her get bit into from the stomach, their unborn child being eaten first before another chomp silenced her screams of pain forever…

Menma ran away with tears in his eyes as he had failed to protect anyone in his city, and he had to go and warn his father about what had happened. But he wasn't paying full attention due to the tears in his eyes and ran into someone.

"Well hello there Menma," said the figure as Menma got back to his feet, "running away to warn daddy dearest of the horrors I unleashed upon your city?"

"Who the hell are you," growled Menma, "and what do you mean you unleashed these horrors?"

"My response to your first question is understanding since we have really only ever met the once in our lifetimes, so it's no surprise that you don't know who I am. The second question though, is that not self- explanatory?"

"You killed my wife!"

"I killed far more than just one woman you simpleton."

Menma at this point grew enraged beyond his normal limit and charged forward to attack him. Naruto stood there as Menma's attacks just phased through him like he wasn't there. Menma just grew angrier as his attempts to kill this man were failing and tapped once more into the power of the six tails. He formed a Rasengan and attacked with that, but still it did nothing. Thirty minutes straight he attacked in vain, all the while Naruto simply stood there with a grin on his face to see his brother being so god damn stubborn to just give up. But eventually Menma fell to the ground in exhaustion since he used so much chakra in his attacks.

"Did you get it all out of your system," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "because you are boring me now."

"Just who the hell are you," panted Menma since he was so very tired right now.

"I'm hurt that you don't know who I am," said Naruto in mock hurt, "how can you not remember your own brother?"

"My brother," said Menma to himself before his eyes opened wide in horror, "impossible! We killed you!"

"I know brother," said Naruto with an uncaring wave of his hand, "I was there too you know."

"How are you alive!?"

"I'm just too stubborn to die. Especially when my death was unjustified as it was."

"So why are you here? Going to kill me as you did to the others?"

"While that idea is very tempting to me, I am not here to kill you. I'm merely here to see you on your way." Menma would have said more about this, but was stopped by a tendril covering his mouth. He tried to pry it off of him, but several more tendrils grabbed ahold of him and began to pull him into the portal from wince they emerged from. "Don't struggle dear brother, for I am doing nothing more than sending you home since even at your peak it would take too long for you to run home."

Menma was then dragged into the portal, and as Naruto stood there he began to laugh since things were going as planned. He received word from his army via magical means that their portion of the plan was going fairly well. He stopped laughing for a bit though since he sensed a force from afar that made him smirk. It would seem like Itachi had made his way to visit someone he liked and celebrate like the rest of the foolish citizens had. He used magic to enhance his vison to see from afar, and what he saw made him grin sinisterly. Itachi was fighting off a horde of a dozen of his children while enveloped by his Susanoo. While he was incapable of killing any of them, he was still able to fend them off.

"Well we can't have that," said Naruto as he pulsed energy into his eye. The Rinnegan activated and hit Itachi with a strong mental attack that caused him to lose focus. As he did, his Susanoo grew weaker and the creatures were able to tear it apart and one of them grabbed ahold of him. It slammed Itachi against the ground hard, and before Itachi could even scream in pain, it had morphed its hand into a cleaver shape and chopped him into no less than twenty separate pieces that he as well as the others who were near grabbed and ate. Naruto smiled as he saw this and entered a portal to head towards his next destination…

(Kumo)

Neji led his group through the portal Naruto had made for them. There were a massive number of Minotaur as well as Horsemen and Centaurs here with him. He had only one mission, to kill most of the people here, yet let some escape. So with a battle cry that horrified the masses within the city, they charged forward and began to raise hell upon the populace itself. So many died in the first ten minutes alone, with a few casualties on Neji's side, but mostly on Kumo's.

Neji walked through the city as his group began to burn it down one building at a time, and with the magically enhanced Hellfire bombs that had been made, the fires were spreading fast without the means to put them out. The flames were able to even burn metal itself so nothing was left once it was done. He saw men killed defending their families as they watch on in horror. He saw mothers being raped in front of their children who were forced to watch before they were killed. The races that came with Neji were not too keen on the consumption of human flesh so they were simply killed instead of eaten.

Neji remembered when the village had fallen years ago. He had found it humorous since the Raikage always spoke about how he wanted a Hyuga in their village for years, and only with his death and the defeat of their forces were the Hyuga finally there. Kumo was given to them to rule as they saw fit, and while Hiashi remained in Konoha, his daughter Hanabi was in charge here. Neji saw so many of his former clan struggle to fight against so many strong opponents, which made Neji chuckle since for as long as he could remember he would always hear about how his clan were superior since their eyes could see everything. Yet perfect eyesight didn't really help here when you don't have the physical strength to repel the attacks sent your way.

He made his way to Hanabi's mansion on the outskirts of the city, and as he expected she was sending out the Branch members to fight her battles while she ran away like a coward. While the old version of him would have been hesitant to fight his former family, the newer version of him didn't care one bit. So when they took their stances to fight him, he simply opened his third eye and within moments they were turned to stone and he continued to walk past them. He finally found Hanabi as well as the other Main Branch family trying to escape via secret tunnels that led to the evacuation airships that were made for situations such as this. The Hyuga clan had their own private one made for them, but they were stuck in the room that had the secret door since Neji blasted the door into splinters with a punch and quickly slammed his fist against the wall. The effect of it sent cracks to spread towards the secret door and caused it to collapse in on itself.

Hanabi and the rest of the family turned to see Neji there and demanded that he stand down as they were his superiors. One of them even formed the hand sign to activate his seal, but they were shocked to see it not activate like they wanted. Neji simply rushed forward towards the prick that did it and pierced him in the chest with both hands before he ripped him in half. Neji simply chuckled as the rest of them other than Hanabi, who was cowering behind a desk, charged him. Neji simply opened his third eye, and they suffered the same fate as the rest of their family.

Neji then kicked the desk Hanabi was hiding behind away from her. She crawled away in fear, all the while begging for mercy. Neji just smirked as he partially opened his third eye. Doing that caused the petrification process to go far slower and work its way up one limb at a time. First was her leg, which he slammed his foot on and shattered. Hanabi screamed in pain as she began to bleed heavily from the lost limb, and Neji repeated the process for the other limbs. Once they were all gone, he petrified the tips to stop the blood flow. He then ripped her heart out from her chest, turned it into stone and then shoved it down her throat; He left her to choke to death as he left the building, but before throwing a Hellfire bomb into it.

As Neji walked back towards the center of town, he saw the evacuation airships flying away. As he saw that, he smiled since things were going as planned. He then sent out the order to leave the city and begin the march towards Konoha, all the while destroying the villages that were in their way. Sure there were probably still some survivors in the city, but the massive amounts of Night Wolves would hunt them all down soon enough…

(Suna)

Gaara went alone towards his old home. The Nara clan had taken over and controlled the city along the Akamichi as well as the Yamanaka clans. They turned the city into a resort, and made good money from it over the years. There was a massive water park, spas, and world renown restaurants that people came to vacation for.

All in all it pissed Gaara off to see his old home turned into such a thing. So he simply used his anger and rage to swirl the sands in the area. Doing so caused it to turn into a massive sinkhole that engulfed the city. The process was slow, so plenty of people were able to get to the evacuation airships in time. But Gaara wouldn't let them go so easily. There were two dozen airships in the air, and with the sands forming into massive hands, he crushed them in midair so that there were only four left. The main three clans escaped, but as they did they saw the entirety of Suna sink into the ground…

As he smiled at their retreat, the other groups were finishing up their own portions of the plan. Many people were dead or restrained for transportation back to the empire, while some escaped as was planned. One by one the cities and villages leading to Konoha were destroyed. In one day alone the major cities were all destroyed, but the rest had fallen within the weak with the survivors being hunted down by the Night Wolves. And now they were here, with the city of Konoha completely surrounded from all angles, hidden in the forests that spanned for miles around…

(Konoha)

The city of Konoha was in a state of sadness and depression. They were all crammed into the city since the initial citizens of the city had to share the space with the survivors of the villages that had been attacked. While the city of Iwa had been completely eradicated down to only Menma escaping the carnage, the rest of them had at least fifteen percent of their population escaping via the airships that were prepared for when and if they had to evacuate the city in mass and making it to Konoha. They had made their way to Capital City first since it was far more fortified than Konoha was but when they arrived they saw that it was in flames with the buildings falling over from the destruction. So they made their way here to find medical aid and safety from their enemies.

The Hospitals were all completely filled to the brim with wounded to the point that medical tents were erected all around the immediate area. All throughout the city were people crying from the horrors they experienced firsthand and as they did they waited for some form of plan from their Emperor for their survival. Minato had been in a comatose state for the past twenty four hours, and it took the combined skills of Tsunade along with Shizune to break him out of it. Once he was, he cried over the fact that he had watched his family be brutally murdered in front of him. Once he was capable of moving about, he was brought up to speed on what had happened in the past week. The news nearly gave him a heart attack when he heard that within the span of a single day the Empire they had spent years forming had been destroyed in such a short time.

The survivors of said attacks were all suffering from the worst case of PTSD that one could suffer since they had seen their loved ones literally torn apart by monsters and devoured or raped in front of their very eyes. Minato finally made his way to the stage in the center of the city, which was also the place that Naruto had been publicly executed years ago but now had a podium on it. He told them what had happened to him and his group when they had gone to the Dark Empire, and the news only solidified their horror since they now knew that it was Naruto who was responsible for all of this. They were pissed that he was still alive when they had thought he was dead, but to see his army do this only made the fear seep deeper. They knew that there was no chance at negotiating a peace with his empire.

It was at that time that a massive roar was heard above them, and the shinobi that were still in one piece prepared for a fight. They looked up and saw a massive creature circle around the area, roaring out in random intervals. It finally landed on the Hokage building, which was a two story building across from the stage that had become a landmark. The creature turned out to be a dragon, which many thought were just a myth, but that thought was in the back of their minds since what was on the forefront of them was the figure that jumped off of its back and walked towards them. It was Naruto, who walked calmly with a purpose towards Minato.

Shinobi charged forward and attacked with jutsu as well weapons. Naruto didn't even try to block them since it did nothing to him. Their attacks just phased through him as he continued to walk towards his former father, who lost more of the color in his body the closer he got. There a few foolish shinobi who attacked Smaug as well, but were burned to cinders for their stupidity.

"Ah this place brings back so many memories," said Naruto as the shinobi attacking him began to cease in their efforts to attack him since nothing they did worked on him. It was like his assault on heaven all over again, but without the massive numbers. "To think that ten years ago you ordered as well as personally performed my execution right on this spot. I find it strange that while the rest of this village has been changed to match the times, you kept this one place intact out of all the other places in this village."

"Naruto," said Minato through strained teeth. He was pissed to see him here yet knew firsthand that he wasn't able to kill or defeat him since he had tried once already and lost most of his power from doing so. "Why are you here?"

"I am here mainly to say a few things," said Naruto as he used a tendril to turn the camera near the stage towards him and powered it up with magic so that all devices that could show him did. The people of Konoha looked in fear as they saw his face appear on all television screens. "The first of which is that I want to explain your dire situation. You are all that is left of the free humans on this entire continent. You are all surrounded by my armies so escape is not a viable option for you."

"We will never surrender," shouted random citizen. Naruto didn't really care to retort to that since he saw the one person he had hoped to find here.

"Tenten," said Naruto as he used a tendril to pull her out of the crowd towards him, "It's been quite some time."

"Let me go!" shouted Tenten as she struggled to try and break free from his grip, but was ultimately failing to do so.

"And why should I do that when if the situation was reversed you wouldn't do it for me?"

"What do you want from me," asked Tenten with a scowl on her face.

"To offer you a chance to survive what is to come," said Naruto with a face devoid of emotion. His answer shocked Tenten for a few seconds before her anger came back full force.

"And why would you do that? To make me your sex slave? I would rather die!"

"Oh please," said Naruto with a chuckle, "never in a million years would I give you such an offer. My wife along with my many mistresses are the most beautiful females in the lands that many men have lusted for over the years and I have claimed for myself. In comparison to them on the scales of beauty from one to ten, they are a solid fifteen and you are somewhere near a negative seven, maybe seven and a half."

"Then why offer me a chance to survive at all," said Tenten in anger that she had been insulted as she had been. "I hated you all those years ago, and I hate you more now for what you have done!"

"Oh I know this," said Naruto with a smirk, "and to be honest, I planned for you all to die. But Neji came to me and asked for me to spare you. HE is a friend so I promised him I would offer the same deal I gave him to you."

"Neji is alive?" asked Tenten who had cried when she heard the news about what had happened to Minato and his group. It had been vague due to his trauma and he had said they were all dead, but to see her secret boyfriend, who she dated in secret due to his fucking clan's insane laws, was still alive made a small sliver of happiness creep up in her soul. "What have you done to him?"

"I simply helped him to evolve into a more powerful being. The Cage Bird Seal on his head is gone, and he has found the freedom and happiness he deserved but was denied all his life."

"But why would you care about his happiness? He hated you as we all did."

"True," said Naruto with a smile, "but he was like me. Forced to serve those who weren't deserving of his loyalty. Controlled by his so called betters to do as they commanded or suffer for refusing to do it. My life was exactly the same, but with the only difference being that I was killed why he still lived. I offered him the deal since in a strange way we are the same so I wanted to set him free. Through transformation or death was his choice. He chose the first option without question." Tenten took in all that he said and was speechless at this point.

"You don't have to give an answer yet," said Naruto as he moved her away from the camera, "but you must decide before I leave here once I do what I came here to do."

The citizens of Konoha were all glued to any monitor they could visibly see since this was important to them. They wanted to know what the demon wanted and silently prayed that someone would kill him so that their problems would go away.

"People of Konoha," said Naruto in a grand regal way worthy of any emperor, "I will repeat myself just this one time and state that I have come here today to explain the dire situation you are all in. As many of you are aware, my armies have eliminated all the other cities that made up this empire, so you are all that is left."

"You will pay for what you have done!" shouted the same citizen from earlier.

"Not in your lifetime I won't," said Naruto as he held up his hand and clenched it into a fist. Doing so surrounded the citizen in a dome of darkness that then crushed him inside of it. The act horrified the people surrounding him since Naruto had been able to do that without even looking at the person he did it to.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," said Naruto with a smirk, "Allow me to tell you your fates. My army is in position to invade your pathetic city, and when they do there will be no mercy given! No quarter! Nothing you promise will save you! Your men will be slaughtered and devoured! Your children will be torn apart while they still live and eaten! Not even toddlers are safe since my wolves enjoy the taste of their flesh so very much! And the women will suffer the worst fate of all! They will be dragged out of here kicking and screaming to our breeding grounds where they will be raped for the rest of their days and give birth to more monsters until they are barren and then be devoured like the rest of their family! This is what awaits you in your future."

Naruto took a minute to revel in the horror on the faces of all those surrounding him. He saw many parents comforting their children by stating that if what he said did indeed happen that they would ascend to the heavens and live in peace for all eternity. Naruto simply laughed as he heard this and decided to nip this in the bud to bring them even more despair than before.

"Ah," said Naruto as he began to laugh demonically loudly to the point that all within the city could hear him, "the lies that parents tell their children. You tell them that there is a wonderful place to go to once you die. That there is a heaven and a hell, but you are all so very wrong! There is no heaven or hell in the end."

"Liar!" shouted Menma who had finally made his way towards his former brother. He felt nothing but utter rage over the fact that Naruto's creatures had killed his wife in such a horrid fashion.

"I speak the truth," said Naruto as he channeled his memories into an orb of energy, "allow me to show you the truth!" He then threw it at the camera. The monitors showed his memories of his death and his arrival upon the planes of Purgatory. They saw him speak to Kami herself, which ended in a struggle that she threw him into another dimension. They saw his transformation into what he had become. They saw him breaking free from his prison and killing Satan himself before he made Hell itself collapse. His journey west to gather the scattered races that had been hunted to near extinction over the years by humans. His army charging towards the first kingdom which would become their new home once the humans were killed off. Kami being summoned before she was stripped of her power and raped in front of everyone by the same dragon that loomed over them on the building he was perched on. His one man attack upon heaven, which ended with the Shinigami himself dying and Heaven collapsing as Hell did before it.

"As you can plainly see," said Naruto as he retracted the power he had sent into the camera back into his hand, "I speak the truth. In the end there is only the Void. There you cease to exist as it was always meant to be since what is the point of death if you just live an eternal life elsewhere?"

"We won't surrender so easily," said Menma defiantly. Even though he was scared internally at what he saw his former brother do.

"I don't expect you to surrender," said Naruto, "I expect you to fight with everything you have and die in the end for your futile attempt at resistance."

"We are not so easily beaten," said Menma. All of this was being seen by the people and it raised their spirits to see their hero stand up against the demon as he was.

"Actually you are," said Naruto with a grin. "Humans are so very weak when it comes to natural power. The only reason you survived this long is because the gods favored you so damn much and gifted you the power to survive. But they are not around anymore to aid you, and I will eliminate that crutch here and now."

Naruto clapped his hands together and then slowly pulled them apart. Doing so formed a dark translucent sphere that began to suck in power. Everyone within the city fell to their knees in agony as they felt their power weaken. The chakra that had been theirs to wield since birth was being ripped from them and sucked into the orb that Naruto had formed. He heard their screams of pain since it was loud and he thoroughly enjoyed every second of it, as did his army that surrounded the city at a distance. It took several minutes, but in the end the people no longer had chakra in their systems, and yet they were still alive which shocked them since they thought that they would die without it. It would seem that they had been wrong to think that. The chakra swirled in the orb for a bit before it solidified into a fruit that was pink with green leave covering it. He pulsed out a bit of his power, and as he did five different colored orbs shot out of it and flew away. These were the spirits of the Biju, who he had gifted his power to so they could live once more as they wished like he had done to Kyuubi and his siblings. He had done the same for the one tail as well as the seven months ago once he found a means to do it.

"The gods gifted the mother of all chakra with this fruit, and from there it was passed down genetically over time. I have taken it from you."

"You would do this to your own kind," shouted Minato weakly as he slowly arose to his feet as did everyone else.

"My kind," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "For the entirety of the hell that was my life I asked, begged even to be seen as more than just the demon sealed within me but no one did. So now that I am as I am and have taken the power of not only you but every human in this city you finally acknowledge me as one. Too late old man… I prefer to be a demon over human any day since humans are so fucking weak."

"Why did you do this," shouted Menma as he unsheathed his blade and walked slowly towards Naruto in a vain attempt to strike him down. His anger clouded his actions as well as his judgement so he was oblivious to the fact that his attacks failed to work last time.

"Why would I do this," said Naruto in a sarcastic manner, "surely it had nothing to do with all the torture I suffered when I was abandoned by my family. Or better yet, the shear amount of hatred sent my way daily. Or even the constant beatings to force me to submit. Oh I know what it was… It was because I was killed for bringing back the worthless piece of shit known as Sasuke who you all killed anyway shortly after my own execution!"

By this point Menma had gotten close enough to strike at Naruto, which he did as Naruto stood there. The blade phased through him as though he were an illusion, but he was truly there in person.

"Really," said Naruto as he looked at Menma with an amused smirk on his face. "You saw me take on gods and their armies alone and you thought that one simple thrust of a sword would be my end. You attacked me a week ago with your most powerful techniques and couldn't even hurt me. So stupid… Here." Naruto then slammed the Chakra fruit into Menma's chest as he walked away to put some distance between the two.

"Why are you giving me this," asked Menma in suspicion since he had no idea as to why Naruto would just give it to him like this.

"Because you and I are going to fight," said Naruto as he stood there. A tendril snaked around his body and stopped to the left of him which he pet on the head, "and as you are you are no threat to me in any way. Eat the fruit and gain the ultimate form of power that you could achieve with Chakra and give me a real fight."

"And what if I refuse to do as you command?"

"Well then you will simply die weak," said Naruto with an emotionless face, "since I will attack you whether or not you eat it."

Menma looked at Naruto and then the fruit for a second before he peeled back the leaves and ate it. He felt his body begin to change as the power of Chakra flowed through him once more. His eyes bled as one transformed into the Rinnegan and the other into a Sharingan. More would have happened if at that precise moment, a large shark-like creature made of darkness hadn't arose from his shadow and bit his body and swallowed it. It left only the head to roll towards Naruto with a look of shock on his face at being killed like that, and Naruto grinned as the head rolled towards him. He stopped it with his foot before he stomped it into goo, thus ending the life of Menma. Naruto then began to laugh loudly as he couldn't help himself.

"To think that you all believed that I would even offer you a chance to fight me," he laughed, "when not a single one of you offered me a chance to even live in peace when I was alive the first time around. But now I have done what I came to do so I will take my leave for now."

"What was the point of all that," shouted Minato in rage that he just saw the last of his family die in front of him, "TELL ME!"

"It was simply to kill three birds with one stone," said Naruto without looking back as he held up his hand with three fingers. "The first was to eliminate chakra as a whole. The second was to kill Menma as I did, so I decided to combine those into one action. The last was to simply take everything from you personally. I have taken your wife, your children, your power, and your kingdom is crumbling all around you. But even though I feel such satisfaction in taking all from you, I would be remise if I didn't thank you as well as the rest of the people of this place."

"And what could you possibly wish to thank us for?!"

"Your actions put in motion the events that made me what I am today. If it wasn't for your order to execute me I would have been weak like the rest of you, stuck obeying your orders like an idiot and stuck with an average human woman for a wife. As I am now, I am the strongest being alive, I obey only myself as well as order others, and the women who I warm my bed at night with are far more beautiful than any human is capable of becoming. So as a way to thank you for making this possible I am allowing you all exactly thirty days to live. Once the sun shines upon the horizon on the thirtieth day, your end will come via my army. So what will you do now that you not only know the truth of what awaits you in death but the power you have become reliant on all your life has been taken, what shall you do? I await the day to see what you could possibly think up."

Naruto made to leave, but then he remembered something and stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face Tenten once again, who was still wrapped up in his tendrils.

"Now I will ask you once more Tenten," said Naruto with a grin. "Will you forsake your humanity and become something more, or will you shun my offer and thus die with the rest of these fools. This is your final chance to accept my offer."

Tenten looked down in shame as she was offered this once more. She had thought that at first they could come up with a plan that would be able to stop his army since they were expecting them this time. She knew that they had killed so many within the span of a single day simply because they were unaware that such monsters existed and because of that they had the perfect amount of surprise. But now with their ability to use chakra quite literally ripped from them, she knew that there was no means of winning against him.

"I want to live," whispered Tenten in a barely audible voice.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't quite hear your answer. Speak up."

"I want to live," she said louder this time.

"Well then," said Naruto as he held out his hand to shake her own, "simply shake my hand."

Tenten did just that, and like it had done for Neji, her body was covered in a jet black aura. She screamed on camera and the people all watched as she did. They saw her puke up her organs and bleed out ever orifice of her body. This lasted for a few minutes before the shell cracked and Tenten shattered it with a scream of power. She had undergone a massive transformation unlike Neji who remained mostly the same with the exception of his third eye. Tenten had turned grey, her skin hardened to a stone like material. She had horns on the side of her head and claws on her hands and feet. She was naked with her ass as well as her breasts twice as big as they were when she was still human. She had a long black tail that had sharp spikes on it which could be used to attack others if she so wished. Yet the biggest change was the wings that had grown on her back that she spread as she checked out her new body.

"I dub thee Chimera, race of Gargoyle." Said Naruto as he smiled. He had to admit that she was a looker, but she was not his to claim. "Now if I was you I would find Neji and thank him for this opportunity since otherwise I wouldn't have given a damn and let you die here." Tenten looked at him for a second and nodded her head before she jumped upwards and took flight out of the village.

Naruto laughed as he leapt from his spot back onto the back of Smaug. Once there, his friend pushed off the building he was on, destroying it from the force of the push, and took to the skies as he roared out a challenge. As he left, the people of Konoha could only shake in fear since they didn't know what to do…

And in the back of their minds, they knew they were completely fucked…

And speaking of fucking, Naruto had gone to the main camp where his women were and grabbed Liia for some fun. While it was true he usually screwed the both of them at once, Miia was busy doing something else at the moment so he took Liia by the hand through a portal back to his home in the Dark Empire. Out of all the women in his harem, Liia made the best food and he was craving her cooking. She knew what he wanted to she headed towards the kitchen and began to cook a meal for the two of them. Her and her daughter worked as chefs in a cafe run by them which employed females only and they wore sluttish clothes to entice men into it. It worked well, and if they became repeat customers they were made VIP and given the chance to participate in a raffle to screw one of the waitresses of their choice, but the tickets were high in price, yet people still bought them.

When Naruto opened the door to the kitchen, she glanced over her shoulder from her post at the kitchen sink and said "It'll be ready soon. I'm just draining the pasta." At this point, Naruto didn't give a shit about the pasta. Still in his royal clothes, he confidently walked across the kitchen grabbed her around the waist and pulled her ass directly into his crotch where he was almost fully erect. He spun her around with ease, his hands still firmly on her bare scaly waist. She braced herself on his arms.

"Liia, look at you. You're an incredible cook and you're drop dead gorgeous. You're truly a Goddess and you deserve a God. You deserve everything. You deserve to be fucked like the Goddess you are."

"And you can fuck like a God?" she asked with a knowing smirk since she knew from past experiences that he was able to do just that.

"Damn right," Naruto said as his clothes disappeared from his body. She gasped and her breasts heaved as she breathed harder.

Her breasts still heaving with excitement, Naruto roughly pulled her into his body. Her tits pressed up against his abs, his hand grabbed as much of her ass as it could, and their mouths collided. Almost instantaneously, their mouths were wide open and their tongues were deep down each other's throats, exploring every crevice of each other's mouths. With one hand he ripped her shirt and bra from around her neck and it fell away to expose her glorious big tits and he started to squeeze them. His other hand unfastened her waist cloth, and it fell to the cold tile floor. She grabbed his dick and began rubbing it over the thin fabric of her thong that she still had on. Their kiss broke and she moaned as Naruto started kissing her neck and then her tits and her nipples.

"Fuck me, my lord. Fuck me." She moaned as his mouth explored every part of her delicious body. Naruto picked her up and flung her down on the kitchen table and ripped her thong off. Her pussy was tight and wet as he inserted his dick into its grip. They both let out a groan of pleasure as she slowly pushed all thirteen inches in.

Naruto began pumping, slowly at first, and then faster and faster as she lay recumbent on the table. His dick was drenched in the juices of her snatch, which while covered in scales was still smooth.

"HARDER!" she yelled, and he began to slam all thirteen inches into her with every bit of force he could muster. He saw the bulge his cock made with every thrust he made, and it made him thrust harder.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" she squealed. The last "fuck" was never fully articulated and became only an incoherent scream of ecstasy as her pussy tightened in its orgasm and drenched his cock in its fluids. She was shaking and out of breath as she wrapped him in her tail and pulled him down to kiss him hard.

"The sex we have always satisfies me so much." She said, still visibly shaken by the violence of the ecstasy she had just experienced. "You're incredible," she whispered in his ear as she began to kiss him down the length of his body, eventually taking one of his balls in her mouth and sucking it hard like a vacuum. It was his turn to groan with pleasure as she worked up and down his shaft with her mouth, covering it in warm, wet, goodness. Her forked snake tongue danced around the tip, exciting him past the point of comfort, especially when she snaked it into his urethra to massage the inside of his penis.

Unable to bear it since he always nearly loses it when she or her daughter do this, and not wanting to blow his load just yet, Naruto picked her up like a rag doll and brought her right to his face. As they were making out once again, he eased his cock back into her pussy and began to bounce her up and down as he navigated his way towards the bedroom, the food all but forgotten at this point. Liia wrapped her tail around him tightly to avoid slipping off of him and moaned with every step/thrust he made.

"Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" She screamed as they reached the door leading into the bedroom. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades and she shook like a leaf in his arms as her tight pussy once again clenched in an orgasm around his shaft. She kissed Naruto repeatedly as he admired her lamia traits. Lamia women were known to be able to constrict all parts of their bodies that they wished including their insides.

"Don't stop fucking me." She whispered into his ear.

Naruto smirked as she said that since he was far from done fucking her. He threw her roughly down onto the bed and jumped on her immediately. Naruto spun her around onto her back with authority and inserted the whole length of his cock into her with force.

"FUCK, NARUTO!" she cried out in pleasure as he rode her ass and pounded her still tight pussy into the bed. The force behind his thrusts were felt in her stomach they were strong enough to rattle the large bed that was able to used by about twenty people, which is fairly big.

"SLAP MY ASS!" She commanded and he did it hard, leaving the red imprint of his hand on her snake like ass cheeks, which made it redder than it naturally was. The hard slapping of his dick into her pussy was resounding and rhythmic, only getting faster. Her breaths came quicker and more labored the longer he continued.

"CHOKE ME!" she screamed. With his cock buried deep inside of her, and with both of their bodies sweaty and grunting, Naruto reached over her back and grabbed her throat, pulling her head back until he could see her eyes, staring at him hungrily.

"Harder, HARDER," this time it was more of a muffled beg then a command. His grip on her throat tightened and each of his thrusts resounded loudly throughout the room as he got as deep as he could in her pussy, fully penetrating through her cervix and fucking her womb.

"Naruto!" she screamed again. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her pussy tightened in her third orgasm of the last twenty minutes. She wrapped her tail around him again, but this time she tightened her grip as hard as she could to try and squeeze out his cum, which worked since she felt so much blast directly into her womb, the feeling of which caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head, but she wasn't done yet since the tip of her tail entered his ass to massage his prostate to make him cum even harder. Naruto watched her belly begin to inflate from all of it.

Naruto pulled out, somewhat exhausted from all he did today and rolled over on bed. She glanced at him with wild eyes and they kissed for a while, her breasts pushing into his chest and her hand gently stroking his cock to life once again. She whispered into his ear, "Now it's your turn" and mounted him.

She slowly began bouncing up and down on his long cock, quickly increasing speed. The thumping of her ass into his crotch was hard and each time she came down, his dick went deeper and deeper inside of her. Her hands were pressed against his chest, riding him until he couldn't take it anymore. Naruto lifted up her ass and brought up his crotch as well and began penetrating her with the rapidity of a machine.

"I'm about to cum" Naruto groaned. He started to pull out, but she wouldn't let him.

"Cum inside me, my lord!" she yelled. "Let me bear your child!"

Naruto thought about it, and came to the realization that since his enemies were mostly dead and those that remained would be killed way sooner than the length of a pregnancy, so he complied and unleashed an ungodly jettison of hot semen into her pussy as he held up his hand to her stomach. As he did, lines formed around it into the shape of one of his tendrils in a swirl signifying that she was now impregnated. Heaving, she rolled off of him and they both laid there in the messy sheets of their bed, out of breath. After a few moments of catching their breath, Liia rolled over, pressed her voluptuous tits back into his muscular chest, and stared at him alluringly with her serpent eyes.

"Thank you," she said before she finally passed out from exhaustion. Naruto grabbed her head and placed it on his chest as she slept with a smile on her face. Naruto smiled as she fell asleep on him.

"So you impregnated my mother?" Miia said in the doorway with her arms folded under her breasts. "And you didn't invite?"

"That I did." Naruto said proudly. "And you were busy doing something else so I just took your mother since she was available."

"While that may be true, Miia stated, stripping off her clothes. "But now I am here and I want you to do the same to me."

"Very well then," Naruto said as he stood up revealing his cock to her. "But first, I demand some foreplay."

Naruto took her to bed and laid her down on it next to her sleeping mother, dangling his dick in her face, before lowering it.

"Mmmmmphhh..." Miia groaned as she felt his dick plunge into her throat. "Mmph?!"

She squeals as Naruto lowers his head on her cunt and licks it, performing the 69 position. Her tail wraps around him to keep him in place since he was licking her in the perfect spot. Naruto loved how lamia women used their tails for sexual acts; you couldn't get this kind of satisfaction from human women. Miia gives muffled moans as her cunt is lapped up by her master, sucking and gagging on his cock all the while. Naruto sucked and licked at her pussy until her juices were all over his chin, and still he continued. His tongue pushed between the woman's sticky lips, worming into her shuddering hole, probing as deeply as it could manage, which was even further than physically possible because of his shapeshifting abilities.

A shrill, yet muffled squeal came out of Miia as she orgasmed in Naruto's mouth. A hot spray of honey poured into Naruto's mouth as worked at Miia's cunt. Not long after, a hotter deluge of sperm poured into Tsunami's mouth, bloating her cheeks from the sheer amount of it. Four more shots of cum flooded her stomach and made her orgasm again as she expertly swallowed all that was pumped into her mouth. Naruto pulled out and stood over the cum drunk lamia who licked her lips in anticipation of what was coming next.

"Lie on the bed and bend over." Naruto ordered. She obliged, spreading her pussy lips for easier access for him.

"Come here master." Miia said, lust and excitement in her voice. He rubbed himself against her wet pussy a bit before he began to push in, feeling her body give for him as it has done time and time again in the past.

"Ohhhhh, yessssss… That's it! Your hard cock is pushing into me!" Miia moaned as she felt her pussy stretching to the limit around his dong. Even with her naturally constricting pussy, she was still being stretched to the limit and she loved every second of it. Her belly bulged with his thickness as he pushed all the way inside with a wet squishing noise. She could feel her pussy overflowing with every thrust, her juices dripping off his balls and hips as they slapped against her ass. Naruto reached underneath her body and grasped her large breasts, massaging them as he thrusted into her. He then summoned a tendril from his back to grab her tail and pull back hard on it. Doing so allowed him to fuck her deeper than before, and judging from the drool coming out of her mouth along with her eyes rolling into the back of her head she loved it.

His cockhead slams against her cervix multiple times as he does that, and Miia's eyes go wide as he begins to batter down the entrance to her womb itself, not once pausing, not once hesitating in his relentless onslaught. She feels it as he punches into her womb, and she feels it as he stretches out that most sacred place around his cock. She loved how he could get so deep inside of her and as he fucked her innermost place, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. He smashed his lips to hers and sucked on her tongue as it wrapped around his own.

"I'm cumming!" Miia said with her tongue hanging out as she cried out in orgasm, the feeling of her cervix punched through was too extreme for her, Her inner walls milking him of his seed that she wanted to impregnate her like he had done to her mother. Naruto grunted and Miia cries out as one last explosive orgasm rushes through her shaking, spasming form in response to his cock expanding to twice its size inside of her, making it clearly visible from outside her pussy and his white, hot cum pumping directly into her needy, fertile womb. Miia passed out as his cum poured out of him, and the same symbol that appeared on Liia appeared on Miia as well signifying that she was pregnant as well. Naruto then got in between them and as he did the two of them wrapped their tails wrapped around him as they nestled their heads on his chest. Naruto kissed them both on the head before he fell asleep himself…

(A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took a while to write it, but so much stuff has taken up my time with work, gaming, as well as visits from friends. But as I wrote this chapter a question came to my mind that I looked up and even the internet doesn't really give me an answer. If a man screws a woman and gets her pregnant, but also screws that woman's mother and gets her pregnant as well then what is the relationship between the children of the two? This question made my fucking head hurt and I have yet to find an answer to it. Hell the co-workers I asked hate me (not really hate, but are pissed at) since now I got them thinking about it and they have no answer to it either. Hopefully someone can think of an answer to this cause it is pissing me off that I can't find one! Well until next chapter!)


	8. The End of a Cycle

**(A/N: Sorry for not continuing this story sooner, but the truth I that I have been having the worst possible writer's block for it so continuing it was not easy. I knew how it started and ended, but the parts leading up to it in between where eluding me. Sorry for the long ass delay with writing this story, but I am just glad that I finally can finish it since my mindset is in the right place. Also merry Christmas and happy new year to all my fans!)**

30 days….

30 days left before the end of all that they had ever known…

30 days had never felt so short in their lives, but what made the wait maddening to the people who resided within Konoha was the truth that there was nothing waiting for them on the other side of it all. Naruto had shown them that he had personally eliminated the gods they had worshipped at one point of time and had utterly destroyed the planes of the afterlife they had come to know since their childhoods. But their troubles began from the first day that Naruto left them to rot in the village they thought of as the safest place in all the Elemental Countries…

Naruto had taken from them the god's gift of chakra, which made any attempt of a counterattack impossible against the sheer numbers that his army had. If they had jutsu they could use then they might have stood a bit of a chance, but now they would never know. There were those who thought to escape the doomed village, but their various attempts failed. They tried fleeing in the dead of night, but the Night Wolves hunted them down and consumed all but the women, who they took away to breed until they were barren. They tried the various underground tunnels that spanned for miles under the city, but the arachnoids had made it their own and killed all who entered it and used their bodies as vessels to lay eggs in so the newly hatched larva would have food. One man was insane enough to try and take the last airship that the city had, which took a few days to repair, but Smaug burned the airship out of the sky, and the people could hear his screams as he burned alive before he died in the explosion as the airship crashed into the ground.

Now while the lives of many were forever altered by Naruto's actions, the ones affected by it the most was none other than the various clans themselves…

Out of all clans in the village, the one hurt the most from lack of chakra was the Aburame clan. The insects inside them feasted on chakra, but when that was taken away the insects needed a new source of food. And their choice of nourishment? The very vessels they had once aided while there was chakra to feed off of. The Aburame clan became extinct within two days of Naruto leaving the city, and their bodies were burned so that the insects would die with them instead of trying to eat other people.

The Akamichi clan suffered as well since now that there was no chakra in their systems, they could not use their clan's signature jutsu to burn off all their access weight for power as they were known to do. Now they were simply stuck as fat ass men and women with no means to work the pounds off since the tie it would take to lose that weight far exceeded the time limit given to them. While the other clans suffered from the loss of their clan's signature jutsu and techniques, only the Hyuga really suffered from the lack of chakra out of all who were left.

The remaining Hyuga who lived in the village had all gone blind since their eyes were chakra enhanced, and it infuriated them to no end that their once noble clan was now reduced to such small numbers that were blind as well. They had been raised to think that they were the best of the best, but now that that was no longer a fact being blind and all, they all came to a unanimous decision to end their own lives on their own terms. So they had one last meeting as a family, where they said their goodbyes, and then drank the tea they had prepared that had a poison that killed them painlessly.

The Hyuga suicide set off a chain reaction for the rest of those who resided in the village since it shattered their already near breaking minds to see one of the strongest clans to just end it all like that when they were known to have the strongest of wills in the village. So with that, people started to go off of instinct and desire since there was no judgement anymore. There was no heaven or hell or even gods to judge their actions. So the streets were filled with people looting stores for what they wanted since money was worthless, and both men and women of all ages being raped by various people either younger or older than them. The city was in complete anarchy, and there was no one to stop it and maintain order since the shinobi in charge of doing so were part of that rioting crowd of people as well.

There were a few specific people as well who were massively affected by these events that made them do what they never truly believed that they would do in life.

Shikamaru and his father had taken up heavy drinking. They had tried time and time again to make a plan to repel the enemy forces so that they could survive, but nothing would work since their main power source was no longer available to them. So they took to drinking since Naruto had put their entire village into checkmate. But it was in their drunken state that they decided to do the one thing that they had dreamed of doing for years, which was beating his mother. She had done the same to them for years for their laziness, and so they showed her just how non-lazy they could be by beating her and venting all the rage into it. By the time they calmed down, it was then that they realized that they had killed her by accident and the guilt made them drink even more than before.

Tsunade continued with her drinking as she had always done so, and it was in her drunken state that she also decided to do something that no one else had thought to do. The hospital was full of the sick and wounded, but once the riots started the doctors and the medics had all left them to suffer in silence since what was the point in healing people when they were all going to die in the end. Many of the people wounded would take longer than the thirty days to heal so trying to do so was pointless. So Tsunade went from room to room killing everyone in the hospital with a poisonous concoction that killed them painlessly. Once all of them were dead, she set fire to the place so as to burn the bodies so there was nothing for the monsters outside their walls to devour when they eventually broke through the walls and attacked.

Afterwards, the guilt got to her immensely since there was so much blood on her hands from killing them all so she got as much alcohol that she could get her hands on and began to drink heavily. While he did this Shizune came to pay her a visit. What no one had been aware of for years was that she was a lesbian who was in love with Tsunade for years. She had willingly followed her like an obedient dog since she felt like it was the best chance to find the means to have some intimate time with her, yet that moment never came to fruition no matter how long she waited.

But now with the threat of destruction upon them, she knew it was now or never. So she went to Tsunade's home and joined in the drinking. Once she knew that Tsunade was good and drunk, she pounced upon her and made out with her. Tsunade's inhibitions had been lowered immensely due to the alcohol, so she went along with it and they had sex right then and there for hours. For Shizune it was a dream come true, but for Tsunade it was a way to cope with the grief for a brief bit of time. Once the sex was over, Shizune shared special sake she had with Tsunade, yet what he didn't tell her was that it was spiked with a poison that took their lives shortly after consumption.

Jiraiya had come to her house not too long afterwards, with hopes of getting laid at least once with the woman he had obsessed over most of his life, but when he saw her dead and naked in the arms of Shizune who was as naked herself, he suffered a massive heart attack from this since it was too hot in his mind mixed with a massive feeling of regret that he didn't try sooner so the object of his desire was now gone. Jiraiya's heart had gotten weaker over the years from a combination of age as well as the beatings he had received from peeping on women for inspiration to write his Icha Icha books.

There were many people throughout the town who did things like this, fulfilled their lifelong fantasies, many of which were extremely dark and depraved. But since morality was no longer an issue since they would simply vanish upon death because of the fact that heaven and hell were no longer a factor it didn't bother them at all.

As all this was happening in the city, Naruto had his men cut down the entire forest that surrounded the area, which was a lot but their numbers were vast as well as far more powerful than normal humans so they were able to do so at a quicker rate than normal carpenters were able to do so. The chopped down trees were then turned into lumber, most of which was packed up and taken back to the Dark Empire to be used in their expansion when all the humans on this side of the continent were finally killed off so that the land could heal again. Yet he used a large amount of it to build something else entirely.

Naruto sat upon the Hokage Mountain, which stood all this time, even through the expansion of the village into a city, using his power to make himself invisible to those he did not want to be seen by. He saw the people of the city come to terms with themselves and smirked since they were acting exactly how he thought they would act when faced with their own imminent demise. Once he had seen enough for the day, he walked through the rioting people all while still invisible to the naked eye at a slow pace since there was no threat to his person in any way being what he was. He walked to the front gate, which was heavily fortified as well as barred on the inside in a desperate attempt to hold off his forces for longer when they finally attacked at the end of the time limit. What made that day so special was the fact that the day of his attack was on his birthday, October tenth. It would seem that all things came full circle since he was born that day, condemned to a harsh life that day, killed by his own father that day to the cheers of the populace, and now the village would be destroyed on that day.

It would seem that this day would play a significant part in his life, at least on this side since when it came to his empire on the other side of the continent the significant dates of important events were all over the calendar.

As the time of the deadline came ever closer with only a few days left, many of the parents decided to do something. They threw a massive feast for the children of the city with a mandatory attendance. They had food of all sorts, and had a happy time, but none of them were aware of the poison that had been put into the food so that they died peacefully instead of being torn apart and eaten while still alive as Naruto had said. Once the children were dead, the bodies were burned, and there was a memorial where the parents grieved for their deaths but they knew it was the best option given the circumstances of their situation.

The adults decided to follow suit on the day before the deadline since they knew deep in their hearts that there was no possible way to survive this in any manner. They had seen the massive numbers that were outside of their walls, which was easy since Naruto's army was not hiding at all since he wanted them to be seen so the people knew that there was no escape for them. So they used up the last of their food and resources to throw one last massive party, which everyone attended with the knowledge that they would die at the end of it.

As they did, Naruto once again infiltrated the village while invisible to abduct various people from the village. The list consisted of the remaining rookies and their parents, at least the ones that were still alive, along with Anko, Iruka, Guy, and Konohamaru and his gang. Once he got those he wanted out of the village, he smirked as he left just as easily as he had come…

(Main Camp)

The individuals that Naruto had taken from the village were now surrounded on all sides as they were forced to their knees with dark bindings that were unbreakable no matter how hard they tried to do so.

"So here we all are," said Naruto as he appeared in front of all of them in a dark flash of light, "one hell of a reunion if there ever was one."

"Why did you bring us here," demanded Anko through strained teeth since she was utterly pissed off about the whole situation her life had been forced into. "Because I saw what you did to Tenten and I won't sacrifice my humanity like that traitor whore did!"

Anko would have probably said more about her, but Tenten pounded upon her from behind and slammed her head down with her large stone-like foot.

"I may have turned traitor to that village," said Tenten with a smirk on her face, "but at least I get to live while the rest of those future food stock live in fear of the death that will be upon them tomorrow. So I think I made the right choice."

"That you did," said Naruto as he signaled her to get off on Anko since he wanted her to look at him as he told them what he wanted to tell them, "but a bit of what you said is untrue."

"What do you mean by that," asked Shikaku in confusion since he had honestly just expected to die right here and now, but judging by Naruto's body language as well as his words this seemed like it was not the case.

"Because I am here to offer you a once in a lifetime to survive what is going to happen to the village," said Naruto as he paced in front of them with his hands behind his back. He said this all while not even looking at them.

"We won't join your empire," said Shikamaru angrily. He was unable to say anything else since he was lifted up by the throat via a tendril that arose from the ground.

"That's good to know," said Naruto as he turned his head a bit to side look at him, "because I don't want you here in my empire. In fact I don't want you to exist at all, but luckily for you you are more valuable alive then dead at this moment."

"And just what do you need us for," asked Lee in fear of what the answer was. He as well as Guy had been in Konoha since they were not part of the groups that relocated to other villages. They had been spared the horrific attacks when Naruto sent his troops and had only the stories of the survivors to go on. Lee was afraid to be eaten alive, and it showed since he was shaking in fear at the moment since he felt so helpless.

"As you can plainly see," said Naruto as he retracted the tendril from Shikimaru's neck so as to not kill the man, "we have chopped down the entire forest that once surrounded the village. While most of it will be used as materials to build new homes for the citizens of my empire once this city is burned to the ground, I had my men build a massive ship and filled it with a vast amount of supplies for you to survive."

"What?" asked all of his prisoners with looks of shock on their forces since this was the absolute last thing they expected to hear.

"I am telling you to leave this continent and find somewhere else to live," said Naruto with a sinister grin.

"What's the catch," asked Shikamaru quizzically since this all seemed fishy to them all.

"Good to see that your mind is still working after all the booze you have consumed," said Naruto, "and before you ask how I know I have been watching you all since your misery was so very entertaining to watch. But the catch here is that I am using you as messengers. You will be able to live and spread the word of what has happened here to others. This will spread fear to the rest of humanity all over the world, and it is what I want since I want the humans all over to try and fight me and my people with all they have before their ends since otherwise it wouldn't be as enjoyable."

"You sick fuck!" shouted Anko with all the rage her body could muster.

"Thank you," said Naruto with a chuckle, "coming from a sadistic bitch like you that means a lot. But now why I would have only chose one of you to deliver my message of war to the world, the ship is large and needs multiple people to man it properly. So you now have a choice to make, since it will take quite some time to solidify our powerbase here to the point we can expand our campaign, so the question is just how far will you run from the inevitable end? If you run far enough you will be able to live a full life without the fear of death by my army. But your descendants will eventually suffer in the end regardless of age."

"And how are we to know that this isn't some sort of trick," asked Ino angrily. She remembered how Naruto had given Menma the chakra fruit so as to 'give him a decent fight' and killed him before he had a chance to use the power gifted to him all the while laughing at his stupidity for even believing he could give them a chance to fight back.

"You don't," said Naruto simply with a smile on his face, "yet think of it this way. If I wanted to kill you I would not have wasted the time and effort of my men to make the ship or gathered the resources you would need to survive the long trip. So whether you choose to believe me or not I want you gone, so either you leave my lands via boat or in the stomachs of my men is up to you. So choose wisely."

Naruto then held up his hand, and a portal appeared in front of them. He released them from their bindings and whistled a quick tune. A dozen Night Wolves showed up behind the group and began to growl at them. His prisoners got the clue and began to walk towards the portal, yet were afraid to take that final plunge through the portal into the unknown. For all they knew the portal led somewhere else entirely than where Naruto had said they would go. But out of fear for being torn apart by demonic looking dogs, they finally went through the portal and appeared near the ship that Naruto said would be there.

Once there, a vampire male shoved a stack of books into the hands of the two Nara men with instructions on how to operate the ship and basically shoved them onboard. It took a bit to set sail since they had to read how to do so, but as they started on their journey into the unknown, they looked back in fear since at some point in the future others were going to experience the same events that they themselves suffered by Naruto's forces…

(The Next Day)

The armies of Naruto woke up this day before the sun had even shown on the horizon, since their anticipation of the fight ahead of them was too much to take and they had been looking forward to it for quite some time. So they stayed at their posts, and when the light of the sun finally showed up, they yelled out as they charged forward towards the city of Konoha. The walls that had been built to protect the city and had been upgraded in time stood no chance against their forces and easily toppled over. The seals that had made them nearly indestructible had all been eliminated when chakra had been wiped out so they were nothing but thick walls that strong monsters had no problems busting through.

Yet as the army stormed through the city in preparation of a battle of some sort, they saw that there was not a single person there to try and fight them. In fact there was not a single person at all, not even a body of any sort to eat for their troubles. This confused them at first, but they assumed that the people were hiding themselves in hopes that they would survive this, so they split up and scoured every last building from top to bottom, smashing up walls and floors just in case there were hidden safe rooms or the like that they were hiding in. Yet even with all their searching they still came up with nothing.

Naruto walked through the city as his men did their search, all the while knowing that they would find no one in the city since they had committed mass suicide the night before. They had feared the fate of being eaten alive so they thought to make their ends painless, which Naruto had to admit was the smartest thing that they had ever done in his lifetime since it was far less painless then his plans for them. Yet he still felt one human still alive, and he had a feeling he knew exactly who it was that still remained…

He made his way towards the stage where he had died years ago and pronounced the end for this city. There, sitting on his knees in a meditative pose was one Minato Namikaze. Before him was a massive pile of ashes in a pit the size of a large field. Naruto looked at this with a raised eyebrow since it was apparent where all the bodies had gone with the sheer amount of ash in the pit being a clear indication of the matter.

"Minato Namikaze," said Naruto as he waved his hand a bit. As he did, he used wind magic to form the ashes into a bridge so that he could cross the pit and talk to the man. "Why am I not surprised to see that you're still alive? Is your pride just so great that you refuse to join your fellow citizens as they embrace their deaths?"

"Someone had to burn the bodies," said Minato sadly since it had taken a heavy toll on his psyche to burn the remains of so many people he had fought beside and called friends. Never had he thought that this was the way that his life would go.

"Well that is true," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but there is more to that statement isn't there?"

Naruto simply smirked as a sharp tendril cut Minto up the back, doing so cut the jacket of explosives that he had strapped to himself off his body. There another tendril threw it towards Naruto, who encased it into a clear sphere of energy and crushed it, never once losing his smirk the entire time he did this.

"Did you really believe that your suicide bombing attack would make the slightest difference in the long run," laughed Naruto. His eyes changed into the Golden Rinnegan as he did, which he then used to pull the cyanide pill Minato had in his mouth that he was second away from biting into so as to kill himself. Minato's plan had been simply to commit suicide in a manner that would send a message to his former son that there would always be someone to rebel against him and would die trying. This way he could at least say to himself that he tried to fight back. The cyanide pill was on the off chance that Naruto did as he had done and disarmed the explosives somehow.

"God damn it!" shouted Minato in rage that his plans had failed.

"Did you really believe that your explosives could actually hurt me?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "has the memory of our last fight been clouded by your arrogance? Because allow me to refresh your memory on the subject. You came at me with the fabled power of the Rinnegan as well as the power of the eight tailed Biju and your strongest attack did nothing against me. So what was the point of this futile attack?"

"I will never submit to you," growled Minato as he spat in anger at Naruto's feet. "So just go ahead and kill me you fucking freak! Isn't that what you want?"

"Oh that is exactly what I want," said Naruto as he used his power to conjure up a blade. He held it up with one hand and used a tendril to force Minato to his knees with his head at an angle so that it could easily be chopped off at the neck. He swung the blade down, to which he saw Minato flinch in fear of the death he was sure to come, but it never did. Naruto had retracted the blade itself, leaving only the handle since he had never intended to kill Minato this way. "But not like this. Oh no, that would simply too easy."

"What are you talking about," growled Minato since he wanted his death to be done and over with and hoped that Naruto would not feed him to those monsters that he commanded in his army. "Just kill me already!"

"No," said Naruto simply without a shred of emotion in his tone since this was not a joke.

"Why won't you just fucking kill me already?!"

"It's because you must be made to suffer for your actions," said Naruto as he lifted Minato up with multiple tendrils that held him in the air with his arms and legs spread out and locked in place.

"What?" asked Minato in confusion since that was not the response he was expecting to his question.

"You see," started Naruto as he saw his army began to surround the immediate area since they searched literally everywhere and found not a single person in the whole city. "Your actions led up to all this."

"I did what I was supposed to do," said Minato angrily. He had been told of the prophesy that he was destined to fulfil long ago. He was the child of prophesy that was meant to either save or destroy the shinobi world, so he had done all he had to save it in a way that he would be on top as the emperor that he had become after a long campaign of war.

"If you are talking about the prophesy you were told about in your youth," said Naruto as he snapped his fingers. As he did, the orb he took from the hall of prophesy in heaven flew upwards and landed into his hand, "then you really must know something about it."

"And just what could you know about it that I don't," asked Minato sarcastically, "since I am the child the prophesy spoke of."

"Well," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "yes and no to that statement."

The response given had confused Minato even more than the last one, and it showed quite well if his face was anything to go on.

"You see, we are both the so called 'child of prophesy', you and I," said Naruto with a smirk.

"That's impossible," whispered Minato since he was still in shock from the earlier statement.

"Not really," said Naruto with a chuckle, "since there is more to the prophesy than you know. You were told of the prophesy by Jiraiya who was told by the Toad Elder. He was shown this prophesy in a dream that Kami herself gave him, but the opium he smoked muddled his mind and because of that he messed up the images shown to him. That was the prophesy told to you, allow me to show you the true prophesy that was meant to be told to Jiraiya." He held up the orb in front of Minato for him to see the images that he himself had seen when he first picked it up himself.

Minato looked closely at the strange orb that Naruto held up to him and saw what Kami had shown the Toad elder years ago in the form of a dream, but since the Toad smoked too much opiates as Naruto had said an he himself knew about to keep his nerves calm in his old age, he misinterpreted much of what was told to him. While it was true that Minato was the 'child of prophesy' as so many had though he was, but it was not for the reasons that he thought or had been told by Jiraiya years ago. His part of the prophesy was not determined by his actions within the Elemental Countries themselves, but his actions to his son that would decide the fate of them. His actions had doomed them since it had led Naruto to become what he was now, and Minato could only shiver in fear as he saw this since he saw what his actions had brought upon the world clear as day.

"This orb is the prophesy that was foretold by Kami herself," said Naruto as he looked at the orb for a bit. Since his reason to keep it was now fulfilled, he crushed it in his hand so that it became dust that flew from his hands and drifted into the winds. "And as you saw yourself, you fucked up royally with your actions. If your selfish drive to become a god amongst men you doomed your entire race to death. So while my wish is to kill you here and now, it wouldn't be fair for your race that the man who set all this in motion got to die while the rest of the world suffered due to his actions."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Minato before he screamed out in agonizing pain since Naruto had pierced his chest with his hand directly into the heart. While he had his hand in there he channeled his power into the organ, causing a ruin to embed itself into the organ. Once in place Naruto removed the hand from his chest and stepped back with a sickening grin on his face. The wound had instantly healed itself the second his hand no longer blocked it.

"What have you done to me?"

"Simple," said Naruto with a laugh, "I gifted you with the one thing you wanted more than anything else in the world. Immortality."

"Why would you give me such a gift?" coughed out Minato since he had some blood in his mouth he had to cough out. To be honest he was not looking forward to the answer to that question.

"Because you don't get to die yet," said Naruto as he began to walk backwards away from the man since their conversation was coming to an end, "and since it was because of you that the human race is doomed, you get to share in their pain until the very end. My gift of immortality was not one of kindness, but so that you could continue to suffer until the end. But don't worry your proud little mind on it, since when all of humanity is dead with just you remaining of that pathetic race, I will let you die. But until then you get to be a bottomless food source for my men, and they are looking forward to it since you denied them a proper feast that they waited an entire month for by burning the bodies.

"Please Naruto," pleaded Minato in fear. He didn't want to suffer such a fate as was stated, "Have mercy!"

"Mercy?" asked Naruto as he stopped walking as he heard that, "and why should I grant you such leisure when you personally did not grant it to me? You left me to rot in this village as you trained the rest of your family to fight in a war to kill off those who would not submit to your self-entitled rule. I suffered because of you and then when you returned, you did not embrace me as family. You had me tortured and then you, my so called father, murdered me in front of an audience while cheered at my demise. My blood flowed out of my wounds as you celebrated and cheered."

"Please Naruto," whimpered Minato as tears began to fall from his eyes. He didn't want to die like this since it was inhumane and he was afraid. "I'm begging you not to do this!"

"Beg? You don't know what it means to beg, especially for one's life. I begged for first five years of my life to make people stop hurting me as they loved to do. I begged for people to love and accept me as one of them. To see me for me and not for something that wasn't me. I begged every time someone beat me, when someone stabbed me. I begged when lynch mobs left my broken form within an inch of life and they walked away with smiles on their faces! You don't know what it means to beg for your life. None one of you did! I killed so many without so much as a shred of remorse, so why should I show mercy to you now from your pathetic attempt at...begging?" questioned Naruto while glowering right at Minato.

Minato could only cry in fear since he had no words left to say at this point. Naruto took this as his cue to leave since there was nothing really else to say and he saw the hungry stares of his men since they had been promised a feast of human flesh and they would get it.

"And just so you know before I leave you to suffer," said Naruto as he turned his head to speak to Minato for the last time, "the world will know of your name as you always wanted it to know. But unlike how you planned it to go, they will know that it was because of you that they have to die. So the world will know you not as the hero or great warrior that you want them to see you as, but as the person to blame for the death that will befall them all. So let that set in deep into yourself as you suffer. Goodbye Minato and thank you for making this all possible."

As Naruto left the area, his men pounced upon Minato and began to tear him apart. The immortality that Naruto cursed him with let his body regrow lost limbs near instantly so that their supply of meat was well stocked. Minato screamed out in pain as he felt his limbs being torn from him time and time again and while at first he would have thought to pray to the gods or aid to end his suffering he knew firsthand that they were all dead so they would not aid him.

In the coming weeks after Naruto had saw to the complete destruction of the village via the combined might of all nine Biju launching a bomb at the place, the city was rebuilt, and a restaurant was made that had Minato chained to a pillar in the center of the place. The pillar was surrounded by a circular grill that the chefs cooked Minato's limbs from to the customer's liking in front of them. But that was then, and right now Naruto had left the village to its destruction so as to relax with one or more of his women since he was in a bit of a frisky mood…

(Epilogue)

Naruto sat on his throne as he felt the power course through his body. If one looked at him they would see his body appear to crack in places like a porcelain doll as the power he had been gifted with for the past several thousand years had grown into its full potential. Outside of his castle the various races were in joyous celebration since they knew that their creator was going to emerge into the world soon and once he did they would all become one with the void. They were not scared about this though since it was a natural thing and the end of a cycle so they were happy. His women were there in the throne room as well as they felt his power fluctuate as he sat there, all with smiles on their faces as well. His original women had been long dead and he had taken various others over the years, and they all considered it an honor to be chosen.

He had children who themselves had families of their own, and even though they were his decedents they were not given special treatment of any sort. Especially not alter what had happened to Horus…

Horus was a decedent of the child he had with Zara who got it within his mind that he was stronger than everyone else. Then again he had the genetics of the Darkness as well as Kami herself flowing through his veins so it went straight to his head. In time he thought to take the throne from his ancestor for himself, and Naruto saw him raise an army who actually believed that he could succeed in his foolish campaign. Naruto allowed him to grow it to its peak before he took action.

What no one in the kingdom other than his women had ever known was that he had restrained himself whenever he did anything since his full might would literally sink a continent if unleashed upon the world. So when this small army led by Horus stormed the capital city itself to try and eliminate him, he used his power to send everyone who was not with them away before he met the army personally to deal with this nuisance.

Once there, Horus had become arrogant with the numbers behind him and demanded that Naruto kneel to his better which in his mind was himself and abdicate the throne so that he could take over as was his right…

Naruto had simply laughed hard as he heard this arrogant man who was his descended from his blood make such demands towards him. He had even told Ursa about him and what he was planning and had laughed at their descendant's utter stupidity. Horus felt unsettled as he heard Naruto laugh at his demands, and saw as his eyes turned jet black as well as his arms. Naruto held up his hand with a sinister smile on his face, and then he clicked his fingers together…

Those who were miles away had saw as a jet black blast of energy shot straight up into the sky. In the end the capital was completely decimated into nothing more than a massive crater that only Naruto survived within. The capital was rebuilt elsewhere, yet at least all that was considered worth something like books and treasure had been moved when the rest of the people had left the village on his orders so the destruction was at least to a minimum in the broad scheme of things.

Since then there had naturally been no new attempts to try and usurp him from anyone since they knew their place…

It had taken only about three hundred years to completely eradicate humanity off the face of the earth to its entirety. And Naruto had enjoyed every second of it as he saw their race fall. The journey had been long, but worth it. Those who Naruto had spared and sent away via boat had done as he had expected him to since that was the plan. They spread the word of the horrors that awaited the rest of the world if they did nothing against Naruto's empire. For the most part the various kingdoms either didn't believe them or just didn't think of Naruto as a threat since they believed that the strength of their own kingdoms could hold off his own when the two sides eventually clashed. Yet what the humans of all these kingdoms had been fully unaware of was the fact that those who were of inhuman races heard about Naruto and his army. Just like with his own country, the ancestors of these inhuman had heard the legend of the Darkness and knew their salvation would come at last.

25 years after the complete conquering of the continent he was already on, his forces numbers were great enough to continue onwards towards the next one. His forces slaughtered three small empires in the course of a year alone before the rest of the world finally saw him as a threat and tried to do something about it. Two more empires fell shortly afterwards since they had arrogantly thought their numbers were enough to fend them off as they had done for years against those who existed in their home countries for centuries. It never occurred to them that the reason that they had been able to hold them of so well was their small numbers since in mass like they were with Naruto's army they easily overpowered the human armies.

It was only when the fifth empire had fallen that those remaining tried to appease Naruto in various ways so as to make a truce since they didn't want to fight this powerful force. They sent gold, jewels, even beautiful women were offered up with one emperor offering up his own daughter. She had been betrothed to another who she loved with all her heart and she was fairly unhappy about that. So Naruto took her against her will as his women watched with smirks on their faces as they saw him break her mind through sex. He had broken her spirit when he told her that her own father had whored out his daughter so that he could survive the horror that was coming his way, and it was only then that she was truly broken since the truth had finally sunk in to her mind fully.

She submitted to him in the end and took up his offer to sacrifice her humanity so as to live in this new world order. So he changed her into what was now known as an Anubis, and with her aid since she knew the full layout of the kingdom as was her duty as a future ruler of it, they stormed her former empire and slaughtered most the people while dragging away the women to use for breeding. The emperor had been upset since his offer had been refused, but died with a look of shock on his face as his own daughter killed him by clawing out his throat.

It was at that moment that the world finally began to see just how big of a threat he truly was since the empire he took out was one of the most powerful to exist at the time so its destruction was a major impact and so they joined forces to try and defeat his own. Naruto wanted the final battle to be of an epic proportion to make it memorable to those involved in it. So he used his power to erect a massive barrier that would protect his newly acquired land from invaders for as long as he wished them to remain out, and sent out personal messengers that delivered a message of war to all kingdoms. He went on to explain his goals of the extinction of humanity and that failing would mean their deaths. So he challenged them to try and fight off his armies with everything that they had, to advance themselves and grow their numbers so as to give his forces a real fight.

The people had wondered exactly why this was all happening in the first place since someone as evil as Naruto had to have a beginning as all things do. It was then that a new messenger came to deliver the final gift that Naruto would ever give to humanity, his memoirs…

The tome he wrote over the years had explained his life entirely leading up to his death, not sparing a single detail of how his hatred for humanity came to be from all the abuse he suffered from the first day he was born to his thirteenth birthday. Each page was a single day of his life down to perfect detail with words that made those who read it experience his pain in their own minds as though they themselves were experiencing his pain for themselves. And as Naruto had told his father before he left him to become an endless food source for those who wanted human flesh to eat, Minato's name became the most hated out of all people who existed since his actions had led the world to suffer these events.

Naruto used his army in combination with his power to extract the various inhuman beings from all over the world, many who had suffered like those from his own country so they were happy to join his forces once saved from their past lives. And as he did this, the various empires joined forces and began a breeding program of their own to expand their numbers as well since they would need them. Their brightest minds built stronger weapons from stronger metals as well as new weapons entirely such as a rapid firing ballista and multi-shot catapults. Their mages developed new magic to aid their soldiers, and said soldiers were trained at an early age to increase their numbers in preparation of the final war for survival.

Naruto let them do so for two hundred years before his barriers shattered like glass and his own army marched to the massive field that they would be fighting in. Out of all the women he had taken when he first became what he was, only Olga as well as Zara still lived, but then again dark elves lived to be at most a thousand and five hundred years and Zara was a hybrid of two races that lived even longer than that. So there they waited for a week, and finally the massive army of humanity arrived on the other side with banners waving that showed off the symbol of their alliance.

Naruto smiled as he felt the massive power of those who claimed to be gods within the army. He felt as their power was infused in the weapons that the soldiers wielded since it enhanced them to be far more powerful. It would seem that there were more gods than even the Darkness knew about, but then again these ones probably kept to themselves and as such survived the massacre led by Kami and her two brothers. With those three dead they could reign supreme; at least they could if Naruto was not a factor in this equation.

So Naruto called those gods out to fight him, to inspire the troops that had come to rely on them for so long these past three hundred years. And like the fools they were, they accepted his challenge and charged forward (or in a few cases flew since a couple of them had wings to do so) in a vain attempt to strike him down where he stood. For all their godlike power that they wielded, they didn't put up much of a fight and lasted less than two full minutes against him. Naruto felt as the fear arose amongst the humans who saw their gods die by his literal hands, and doing so caused a lot of their enchantments to wear off since the one powering them up had just died.

And with a simple point of his finger, Naruto's army charged forward to fight in what would be known as the End War. Humanity put up a good fight, but without the aid of gods they were too weak to turn the tides of war into their favor. The fighting went on for nearly a full day, with Naruto's forces coming out the victors. Not one human had been spared, man or woman…

But that was not the end…

The emperors of the various countries had sent out all their troops to fight him since humanity had been at stake, and doing so left their homes without any sort of defense whatsoever. So Naruto opened up multiple portals, hundreds of them, and sent his army, which had only lost but a fourth of their numbers in the war, through with one clear goal.

Kill everything… No survivors…

Even those who were still alive that were used for breeding were killed off since it was time for humanity to end once and for all…

That day, humanity died entirely since they no longer needed to use them for breeding or food. And within twenty four hours alone after they had gone through the portals to end this, all of humanity was dead with their cities in utter ruins… save for one person alone…

Minato was still chained in the restaurant where he had been left all those years ago. But then again immortality kept him alive as was expected. Naruto had used a portal to teleport to the restaurant and smiled as he saw Minato just hanging limply there with his eyes showing that he had long since been broken from the never ending pain. He had told Minato that he would only be allowed to die when all the rest of humanity died out. So now was that time and Naruto performed the act itself by ripping his heart out, but as he pierced his chest to get at the vital organ he channeled the immortality he had cursed Minato with into it so the man was no longer that. Naruto stood there as he saw the man who had set all these events in motion with his greed finally die out.

And with his death, humanity had officially become extinct…

Now here Naruto sat as his power nearly broke his mortal vessel. In the years following the End War, the various races had expanded to every corner of the world since they no longer had to fear for their safety now that humanity was gone. And Naruto had spent his time sleeping with his women and keeping the peace while his power grew within him to his full potential that he was promised by the Darkness when he was reborn.

And as he sat there, his body simply exploded in a massive explosion of power and a thick cloud of darkness began to expand quickly into the surrounding area absorbing all that surrounded it like a black hole, which made sense since he didn't want a single trace of light to remain in existence. Within minutes, the world itself was gone without a single trace, and within hours the galaxy followed suit, and so on and so on until there was nothing left…

There were no screams…

There was no sadness…

There was simply the Darkness…

But after an undeterminable amount of time had passed, which was hard to tell since time was meaningless when nothing but one entity existed anymore, Naruto saw a glimmer of light appear once more, and then exploded outwards to form life once again…

Naruto could only chuckle as he saw this, since now the cycle of light versus the darkness had started over once again. So now he would do as the past entity had done and find a vessel worthy of his power to fight this new source of light…

And so the cycle continued…

 **(A/N: Hopefully you liked this story to the end. I made this story end like this so on the off chance anyone wanted to continue on with it in their own way, they could do so. But if someone does pick up the idea to carry on the story, there are a few rules that must be followed…**

 **First is that I ask that you mention my last story by name and my ID as is custom for things like this.**

 **Second is that the person you choose to be the next Darkness must become fully evil with the goal of killing all who were born of the light. Corrupting people is acceptable like I did with a few characters in my story, but the whole point of the Darkness is to destroy the light so there is no middle ground here.**

 **Third is that Naruto has got to be mentioned since he must transfer his power to the next person, the action of doing so will mean the death of him so there is also that bit.**

 **Those are all the things I ask for if you write it, and if you do let me know since I am genuinely curious as to what you will do with the story. So until next time!)**


End file.
